Pirates of the Caribbean: Lost in Transit
by ceb521
Summary: I can't fit my summary in the limited space given. I would've made it shorter, but I feel that a summary can make or break a story. The summary is at the very beginning of Chapter 1. Please give it a look. If you think you'll like it, read and review! If not, continue on your way and find a story you will like:) That's what FF is for: finding a story adding onto a story you love:)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: PLEASE READ!**

I had a reviewer complain that I didn't put enough effort into this. Things that took place in the previous story are quickly explained in very little depth. I did it this way because I know that many people would not appreciate me rewriting the entire thing; it would become tedious for me and the readers of the previous story. I give a brief explanation, enough for you to understand what happened in the first one. If you want a more in depth explanation, go read "Pirates of the Caribbean: In Death's Grip." I realize that it is not as well written (I wrote it over a year ago and have improved since then). But please, if you do not like the story because of the lack of explanation of past events of the story, go read the other one before this, because it bothers me when people complain me not putting effort into this when I spend hours writing and editing it.

If you begin reading and it doesn't bother you, that's ok. If you are fine with the way I did this, that's ok. If you like this and do not want read the first one, that's ok. And if you decide you want to know the full story behind this so you go read the first, that's ok too. But if you don't like this and get upset because I didn't rewrite the entire first story, that's NOT ok. Please don't be put off because of that...

Thanks

* * *

**Summary of this story:**

Drake and Arden were trying to start a new life in the New World when their ship was attacked by pirates and they were separated. Drake thought it was a dream come true when he was found by pirates Jack and Angelica who were willing to help him search for his missing wife, until they discover that there is something bigger going on than his missing wife. Death has returned with the dreaded news that she has been betrayed, and that not only the lives and relationship of Jack and Angelica are in danger, but also the lives of their dear friends, friends whom they must now try their best to keep alive.

* * *

**If you're reading this because you enjoyed my first fanfic, thank you. And I hope you will enjoy this one as well. **

**If you're reading this and haven't read my first one, I recommend reading the first one, but it'll be okay. I will try to explain things as I go.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The ship tossed and turned in the angry waves of the Atlantic. The light cast down from the full moon would have been enough for the crew to move along the deck easily if not for the thick rain pouring down. Lightning flashed, followed quickly by the boom of thunder.

In the bottom of the ship, Arden, a petite woman with blond hair and pale skin, was snuggled under her husband's protective arm. Together, they sat below the deck of their salvation, the _Inquisition_, a Spanish ship making its way to the Caribbean. She and Drake had lived in small village in Spain before Drake lost his job as a carpenter and, with it, their hopes and dreams. When their house was taken from them, they used everything they had to pay their way to the New World.

Upon hearing their news, her cousins had readily offered their services. That was where they were headed, a town called Port Royal. Arden gripped Drake's shirt as the ship tossed and turned. Tears streaked down her face. Never before had she been so frightened in her life. Being hundreds of miles from any land in a storm was not a good feeling.

"It's okay, darling," Drake attempted to calm her, his slight Spanish accent coating his words. "Everything's going to be okay." He kissed the top of her head. "Nothing's going to harm you."

A barrel rolled in front of them. The cargo hold wasn't the best place in which to travel the ocean. The captain had said it would be safer for Arden if she were away from the men. And of course, Drake would have rather taken a bullet to his head then allow his wife to travel alone. Arden instinctively covered her stomach.

"You can't keep me safe from the winds and waves of God, Drake," she whispered. "I'm scared."

Drake rubbed her arm lovingly. "We'll be fine."

* * *

Jack Sparrow tapped his foot on the floor of his cabin impatiently. His eyes darted to the door, to Angelica who sat on his bunk, to his bottle of rum, and back to the door. He held the cork from the rum in his hand, spinning it around. Frustrated, the captain chucked the cork across the room; it slammed into the wall. "Where is he?!" Jack shouted. "He should be here!" He glared at Angelica as if she was to blame.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked him, walking over and grabbing the cork. Coming back to the table, she took his rum and plugged to top of it, effectively telling him that his drinking was over for the night.

Jack sighed. "I have no idea…"

Angelica set the bottle down and walked over to Jack. She sat down on his lap. She took his hand in hers and kissed the back of it. "I'm sure he'll be here. She would've told you if she called him back."

"You're right, love." She leaned down and kissed him. When she tried to pull back, he put his free hand on her back and pulled her back down.

"Am I…interrupting something?" a man asked.

Angelica hopped up and moved away from Jack. "No," she said. "No, you weren't."

Jack looked into the eyes of Dmitri, the Angel of Death. He wore his typical outfit: white pants, white coat, black boots, black belt, black hat, black shirt. Everything about him screamed depression, from the dark circles under his eyes to the miniature silver skull he wore around his neck. He had jet black hair pulled into a loose ponytail. His gray eyes stared at Jack, like he was seeing Jack's very soul.

When Death had visited Jack in human form, she had needed his help. It was then that he discovered how he got away with all of his random acts of danger: she had her Angel watching out for him. Now Dmitri came and went as pleased. Sometimes he would be in human form and roaming the earth, and other times he would be with his master…wherever she was. The Angel would come aboard when he felt like it, but his coming was hardly random. He reappeared almost every Monday and would stay till Tuesday. During this time, he helped Jack in ways only he could.

"I have news, Jack," Dmitri announced. "So if you can get your mind off of your beautiful companion," he winked at Angelica, "I would like to tell you what that news is."

The wink wasn't lost on Jack, and it bothered him. But, it being the Angel of Death who was attempting to flirt with his love, Jack had to put it behind him and pretend it didn't happen if he ever wanted to know what Dmitri knew. "Okay. I'll give it a try. What've you got for me?"

"I hear you are searching for the chest that can allow you to control the winds and tides," Dmitri began. "And I believe you heard about if from Ms. Teach. Correct?"

Jack smiled at Angelica. "That I did," he answered.

"But I doubt you know from whom she heard it," Dmitri said.

Jack didn't reply.

"That was what I thought. She heard it from an old beau. His name was Anthony. Right, Angelica?" the Angel of Death smiled at her, flashing is perfect white teeth.

"Who is this Anthony? You've never spoken of him to me," Jack said to Angelica.

"Jack, worry about that later," Dmitri answered. "I am sure she never loved him as much as she did you." He looked at Angelica. Something about how comfortable Dmitri was with Angelica bothered Jack. "Anyway, I did not come here to discuss either of your past relationships. I came here bearing bad news."

"When do you ever not have bad news, Dmitri?" Jack asked.

"Remember that time when I showed up, and Death informed you that I have been your protector for years. I personally believe that would be wonderful news. And, the last time I heard, wonderful was far better than good news, therefore better than bad news." Dmitri smirked.

"Shut it." He was finally exasperated. Dmitri had a way of getting under Jack's skin. "Just give us the news."

The Angel of Death looked at Angelica. "Anthony found the chest that you and Jack are looking for," he cut a quick glance to Jack but looked back to Angelica just as quickly. "He is the only mortal who was ever able to find the chest in over four hundred years." He took a deep breath. "That was three hundred fifty years ago."

Jack suppressed a laugh. Looks like Angelica's lover hadn't been exactly what she had thought.

"How is that possible?" Angelica asked. "He was not that old when I met him."

"Death and the goddess Calypso could not allow a free-willing man to possess that much power." He looked back to Jack. "They bartered with him. And he lost everything. His family. His friends. His home. Everything changed. They changed his looks, his life, everything. He became their personal slave." His mouth turned up in a half-grin as he turned back to Angelica. "But, he got to keep his dream. His dream to control the wind and tides." He shook his head. "You mortals will do anything for power. What he had no idea though, was that he would be forced to be immortal and serve Death for all eternity with no escape."

"So," Jack began, "your bad news is that Angelica slept with an ancient man?"

Angelica glowered at him. He knew that look. That look meant that he would pay for his snide comment. He smiled sheepishly at her. "That's not the news, Jack, is it, Dmitri?" Angelica answered.

"I am afraid not," Dmitri answered.

"Then what is?" Jack laughed. "Because I know what you just told us is _not_ the bad news." Jack heard Angelica growl under her breath.

Angelica looked at Dmitri. "It means we can't get the chest, doesn't it?"

The Angel of Death made a face. "Well, you can get it…if you kill Anthony. I am afraid that is the only way."

Jack laughed. "We have to kill one of her exes! This is great!"

"Eh," Dmitri answered. "It might not be that easy. The only way to kill him is if his heart is pierced by the woman who holds it."

"Meaning?" Jack asked.

"The only person who holds the power to kill him is the woman with whom he is in love. She must have his heart, and he must have hers." Dmitri looked at Angelica. "They must be in love."

Jack swallowed. Angelica said, "So we have force a woman to murder the man she loves?"

"You may not force her. She has to consent to it." Dmitri sat down on Jack's table.

Angelica laughed. "You have got to be kidding me! No woman in her right mind would ever do such a thing!"

"If it's the only way," Jack said, "maybe she could." As the words came out of his mouth, Jack knew they weren't true. Or, at least, he hoped they weren't true, because he would never want Angelica to betray him in such a way.

"I doubt she could," Angelica whispered.

"Well, anyway, I thought I would let you know what has to happen," Dmitri said. He walked over to Angelica, took her hand in his, then kissed her cheek. "It was wonderful to see you again, Angelica. Maybe next time it won't be so long between my visits."

Angelica smiled at him. "Maybe you're right."

* * *

Splintered wood shot across the cargo hold. Arden shrieked and clung tighter to Drake. The storm had ceased, but it seemed as if they were under attack. A cannonball crashed through the wood. So she was right, unfortunately. "Drake," she cried.

"We're fine. We're fine," he whispered in her ear. "We'll be okay."

Just then, there was a shout from the stairs. A bloodied man fell down. Arden gasped.

Drake quieted her. "Come here." He led his wife to a stack of crates in the corner. Shifting them around, he made a nook for her to hide in. After she was safe and sound, she looked at him expectantly, but there was no way they could both fit. Drake pushed the crates back to their original places, successfully sealing Arden behind them. Then he ran to the body, took the man's sword, and ran up the stairs.

Chaos had erupted on the deck. Men swung their swords and thrust them into those attacking them. Drake had no idea how to use one of these weapons. He'd never had to before this moment. A man lunged at him. Drake's instincts kicked in. The blade jerked into a blocking position. It was as if another man had taken over Drake. Quickly, he slashed at the attacker, ripping open his arm. Drake's heart sped up, ramming against his chest. Adrenaline opened all of his senses. He could see the gush of blood rushing from the man's arm, the single drops of blood as it splattered on the wooden deck. Mesmerized by the blood that he caused, Drake didn't see the next attack coming until it was too late. The blade went straight into his gut. Coughing blood, he stepped back, attempting to regain his footing. That's when the other man once again lunged, forcing Drake off the side of the boat. He landed in the water with a splash.

Sinking below the water, the only thing he could think about was Arden. She needed him, and he'd failed her. Now she was left alone on a ship with violent men who would do their best to…no he couldn't – wouldn't – think about what could happen to his beautiful wife.

* * *

Arden held her breath. Someone was coming. Maybe it was Drake, but she wasn't going to take any chances. Things slammed to the floor. Terror encompassed her every thought.

"Where is she?!" a gruff voice shouted.

"I-I don't know, sir," the next voice sounded horrified.

"You don't know! You don't know!" the gruff voice was obviously infuriated. A gun went off. The other voice never responded.

Arden covered her mouth. Tears sprung up in her eyes. Her whole body was convulsing. How could this be happening?

"I hear you," the man whispered. "I hear you crying. Come out, and I won't hurt you like I had to do to my friend just a moment ago." Arden held her breath. The crates were jerked back. Arden screamed, but Drake was not there to help her. She was all alone. The man looking down at her had neatly trimmed blond beard and blond hair covering his ears. "There you are. Did you hear me a moment ago?" His voice was much smoother when he spoke to her now than he had when before. "I'm not going to hurt you." He was obviously an Englishman.

"Where's my husband?" she asked. He didn't answer. "His name is Drake! Where is he?!"

The man, who was obviously the captain of the attacking ship, hung his head. "I'm sorry, miss, but there was not a survivor named Drake aboard this ship." He offered her his hand. "But I swear to you that I will find who took him from you, and I will personally kill him myself." Tears flowed down her face. It had been her idea to go to her cousins in Port Royal. So, in a way, his death was her fault, and there was nothing that could be done to undo what had happened. He looked at her sorrowfully. "Come on," he whispered in a soothing voice. "I promise no one will hurt you."

Reluctantly, Arden put her tiny hand in his calloused one. The captain helped her up. Together, they made their way out of the cargo hold and across the plank onto his ship. A lump formed in Arden's throat, closing off her airway. She forced it down with a hard swallow. Slightly turning her head, she caught a glimpse of the ship she had just been on and saw the man's crew pouring black powder on the deck. She knew what that mean. And sure enough, when the crew evacuated the deck and the captain sailed a short ways away, the _Inquisition_ went up in flames, exploding into the sky. Her heart sank. After all she and Drake had been through, she was hoping their escape to Port Royal would turn everything around.

The men on the other boat eyed her. Suddenly she felt self-conscious. Arden pulled the coat more tightly around herself. She instinctively moved closer to the captain. He was the only one who had promised her no harm would come to her. "Gents," the man announced, "no one lays a hand on the lady." Some of the crewmen groaned in protest. The captain viciously grabbed Arden's arm. "Not until I'm through with her." Then he forced her to his cabin.

* * *

**review please! Did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed. It means a lot:)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted to spend some more time on Angelica and Jack's relationship, so that's what this is mainly about, but there is some other stuff in there to, don't worry;)**

**CHAPTER 2**

Dmitri disappeared just as quickly as he had entered, leaving a lingering black fog behind him. Angelica looked at Jack. He was never any good at hiding what he felt, but now he seemed exceptionally horrible at it. He would clench his hands together, then release them. While sitting in his chair, he couldn't stop shaking his legs. He would steal a glance at her and look away.

"Jack," she said, walking to him.

"No-no!" he shouted and hopped to his feet.

"Jack, please," she begged. "You don't understand." Angelica was unable to rid herself of the feeling that he would abandon her as he had done before in St. Dominique.

Jack took his hat off and tossed it onto the table. "What's between you and Dmitri?" he asked, accusations coating his every word. "And who is Anthony?"

She smiled, finding herself amused at Jack's jealousy. Sure, it would get old and annoying after a short while, but, truthfully, it felt good to know that he was suffering through what she had suffered through when Death had visited. Death had been a beautiful woman with spiky red hair, pale skin, and a power about her that no one could deny. Very intimidating. But the worst part about her being around was her obvious attraction to Jack. The time Death gave Jack the years of his life back, the years she had stolen in order to get what she wanted, she had been too ecstatic about kissing him. And Death had given her a…a victory look. It was the only way Angelica could describe it. Little things about that woman nagged at her. "Jack," Angelica answered in a soothing voice.

"Don't patronize me, woman," Jack commanded. He slumped back down into his chair. "Okay, okay. Anthony I understand. I left you in St. Dominique, and you were heartbroken when you lost your swashbuckler. Alright. I'll give you that one. It was my fault, anyway." He looked back up with a cross between fury and sorrow in his eyes. "But Dmitri? The Angel of Death? The man commissioned to keep me alive by the woman you detest?" He paused. "Is that what this is about? You want to get back at her for your father's death?"

"Jack, I would never do such a thing!" she protested. "You know that!"

He stood once again. A sure sign of agitation in Jack Sparrow was when he couldn't remain still. "Well," he announced, "whatever angle or game you're trying to play here, I don't like it." He looked at her gravely. "So stop messing around."

Half of what he said never made it to her ears. The only thing she heard was the steady whooshing of her blood as her heart pounded against her chest. Anger built up inside of her. Before she could even stop herself, Angelica stormed over to Jack and slapped him in the face. "I would never 'mess around' with another man, Jack." She turned on her heel and walked to the cabin door. Without turning to look at him, she said, "Enjoy your lonely, cold bed tonight, Sparrow."

"Where are you gonna stay?" he called after her.

"I don't know, Jack," she answered; and for good measure, she added, "Maybe I'll stay in Mr. Gibbs' quarters." Angelica slammed the door before he could reply. After all she and Jack had been through, she had really thought Jack would believe she loved him and him only. The smashing of glass coming from his cabin told her that he had either chugged down the rest of his rum and thrown the bottle or that he had wasted the rum by throwing the bottle with some left in it. If it was the latter, Angelica knew he was seriously hurt by what she had said. Okay, so maybe saying she would go to Gibbs' quarters might have been a little much, but she had been furious. Who could blame her? Still, something pricked at her. She put her hand on the door to Jack's cabin, intending to open it and apologize. She stopped, turned around, and went to the bow.

Once there, she looked down at the wooden carving of an angel that was on the front, leading the way for the _Black Pearl_. The wind ruffled her hair. The cool sea breeze calmed her anger and alerted her senses. She heard footsteps behind her. Her heart leapt. Maybe she had underestimated Jack. Maybe he _had _gotten over his pride. Maybe he wanted to speak to her about what they had just said to each other. They could put it behind them, forget the whole night. She turned, "Jack, listen –" but stopped short.

It hadn't been Jack's steps that she heard. It was just a crewman, walking around sleeplessly. The man didn't acknowledge her. Most of them never did. Women were bad luck on a ship, so said the superstition. Some had gotten over it, but most were still wary of her being here.

Disappointment flushed over her. She should have expected no less from Jack Sparrow. Of course he wouldn't come after her. He was a prideful pirate. Women were a second thought. Angelica climbed over the rail and sat on top of the angel as if it were a horse. Nothing beat being in the front of a ship, the wind chilling her to the bone, the subtle spray of the sea slightly dampening her hair. It helped her think better.

She thought back to Jack and smiled. He hated it when she sat on the angel, claiming it to be too "dangerous." _Like he does nothing dangerous_. She wondered if he would yell at her for completely disregarding his warning. He was the type that would. He was arrogant and rude. He really only ever cared about himself, rarely about anyone else unless it benefited him in some way. He was selfish and manipulative. Greedy and conniving. Clever and quirky. But he was also charming and witty. Funny and sexy. All of those things made Captain Jack Sparrow who he was…is. They were him. And without those aspects, he wouldn't be Captain Jack Sparrow, and she wouldn't love him because he wasn't Captain Jack Sparrow. It changed practically nothing. She looked at Jack through loving eyes now rather than angry ones, but it didn't matter how much she loved him: she was going to sit here and enjoy the night air, despite how furious it would make Jack.

The captain forced Arden into his cabin. Lanterns were lit around the room, much brighter than the light of the heavens just outside. It took her eyes a painful moment to adjust. The man shoved her into a wooden chair. "Who-who are you?" she asked in a quivering voice. "What do you want from me?" Part of her told her that the answer was one she didn't want to hear, but the other part told her she had to be prepared for anything.

* * *

He took off his coat and hat. "Calm down," he answered. "I'm not going to hurt you." He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. "My name is Harvey Calhoun." Arden stared speechless. Why did that name sound so familiar? "Yes, Baron Harvey Calhoun….well, ex-baron." There was a smile in his voice, but an unmistakable coldness in his eyes.

"But I heard –"

He cut her off. "That I was dead?" Arden nodded. "Well, that's what they'd have you believe, isn't it?" Calhoun replied.

Her mind was scrambling. What was it she had heard about Calhoun? It was something to do with him being a baron in the Royal Navy of Great Britain, but something had gone terribly wrong just a few short years ago. It was some kind of betrayal, but there was no way to be sure… "Who would have me believe it?" she asked the only question she knew she had a chance of getting an answer to.

Calhoun laughed as he walked over to a wooden cabinet that seemed as if it had been carved into the wall. He pulled out two bottles, one what she assumed was rum and the other what she assumed was brandy. "Do you want one?" he asked. She was tempted to say yes, but knew better of it. She shook her head no. "Water, then?" Calhoun walked over to a large barrel. After grabbing a mug from the side, he lifted off the lid and scooped up some water.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

Captain Calhoun slid a chair out from under the table and turned it backward. He sat in on it and rested his arms on the back of it. "So you want to know who would benefit from Captain Calhoun being believed dead?" Arden nodded and took a sip of her water when Calhoun lifted the bottle to his lips. "That's a mighty long list of people, miss. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"I believe I would," she answered politely.

"Get comfortable."

* * *

Jack looked at the shattered glass on the floor, rum pooling around it. What had he just done? Had he truly wasted what was most important in his life? He paused, reexamining his question. He lay down on his bunk. Normally, he would have Angelica beside him, warming him. But not tonight. Perhaps he had pushed her too far. Frustrated with himself, he viciously kicked his boots off. There was no telling where the fiery Spanish woman had run off to, and he most certainly wasn't going to go looking. A captain never went searching for a rogue crewman.

But Angelica was in no way any other crewman. She was…Angelica, the only woman he'd had any sort of feelings for. No, not quite feelings; they were just stirrings, right? Jack twiddled his thumbs both ways. What had been happening to him lately? Something deep in him itched to go on a mad hunt for Angelica. One thing held him back: if she was angry enough, she would certainly have gone to Gibbs' quarters. Sure, she might not have done anything, but he desperately did not want to know if he could push her that far, push her away.

But that fighting part of him to find her was overwhelming. Honestly, sometimes he wished his life was more like young William, whom he hadn't seen in weeks. And that last time he'd seen him, Will had been happy, despite having just lost his father to Death. Yet, through the loss of his father, Will had gained so much more: his family. Elizabeth stayed on the ship with him; Will did his job as he was meant to; and he now had a son, Willie, who incidentally thought Jack was a hero. He ached to see them. Yes, Gibbs was a close friend of Jack's, but there was always a sort of connection between him and Will; they always knew what the other was thinking. If he could just speak with Will, maybe he could sort these feel – stirrings – out logically.

Against his will, Jack stood up and tugged his boots back on. "Stop, Jackie," he told himself aloud. "Stop now." But he wouldn't listen to himself. The captain of the _Black Pearl_ went to the door of his cabin and walked out of it. Angelica was not just outside his door. "Turn around, Jackie." His feet continued moving, heading straight for Gibbs' quarters.

He barged right in, no preamble. "Mr. Gibbs," he announced. The only response he got was the drunken snores coming from the man's bed. "Angelica?" There was still no answer. The moonlight pouring in through the open hole-of-a-window lit the room enough for Jack to be sure that Angelica was no in there. He smiled inwardly. So, maybe he couldn't push her that far. Jack turned around and left.

Now he had no leads as to where Angelica could possibly be. So he decided to wander about in hopes that they'd cross paths. He mostly stayed on the top deck. The sea and the moon put him at ease. It was soothing, really. It assured him that, while he might be in turmoil, the world around him continued to do what it had been designed to do. Jack walked to the side and looked down at the ocean. The light reflected on the waves enough for him to see it lapping against his beloved ship. He turned, and froze. It couldn't be. Was that Angelica?

She sat on the angel that was on the front of his ship. He'd seen her do it many times, but each time he would command her, as captain, to move. It was far too dangerous. Okay, maybe he thought it made her adorable in some strange way, but he couldn't help it. When she sat there, like a child, it made her look vulnerable, not the independent strong woman he had come to know and love – no, he couldn't love her, he just had stirrings. Nevertheless, Jack began making his way to the bow where she was, but stopped.

He _had_ told her not to sit there anymore. Something could easily happen to her, yet she persisted to rebel and risk her life, just to spite him. Everything cute about it faded in that instant. Anger flooded through him. His face got hot with fury. Captain Sparrow spun on his heel and stalked off.

"Help!" a voice shouted. Jack's first terrifying moment was that Angelica had actually fallen. "Help me, please!" No, that was definitely a man's voice. Jack turned back around. Angelica was removing herself from the angel and climbing over the railing. They had eye contact for a short moment before he tore his gaze away and they ran to the rail. Side by side they looked over the side. A man, holding on to a piece of driftwood, floated in the ocean.

"Get a line," Angelica suggested.

Despite the fact that he was the captain and therefore should be giving the orders, Jack knew better than to argue; so he ran and grabbed the nearest rope. He and Angelica threw it to the man adrift. He readily grabbed it and held tight. Angelica and Jack braced their feet against the railing and used their combined strength to help hoist the man onto the deck. Once the man was on the ship, he fell onto his back. "Thank you," he breathed. "Thank you so much."

"Sailor, what is your name?" Jack asked.

The man took a deep breath, obviously worn out. "Drake Beagley," answered. "Where am I…who are you?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said. "You're aboard my vessel, the _Black Pearl_. What happened to you?"

"We-we were attacked…by pirates," he whispered. Suddenly, the man ripped straight up. Drake grabbed Jack by his shirt. "My wife! We-we have to save her! We have to save her! Arden! We have to save her!"

Drake went limp. Angelica thrust her fingers against his neck. "He still has a pulse." She looked at Jack. "I'll go get help."

Angelica walked off. Jack looked down at Drake. _His wife._ A woman was the first thing he worried about. Jack longed to know what that was like. But…he kind of already did. He had experienced that at the Fountain of Youth. He wanted to feel it again. He watched Angelica disappear below decks and looked back to Drake with envying eyes.

* * *

so what'd you think? please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot.**

**I have a quick question though. I'm debating bringing Barbossa back in. I feel like I should because he's in all the movies and my previous one. **

**Should I?**

**CHAPTER 3**

Arden watched Calhoun, finding herself engrossed in his story. She had always hated England, but would never have guessed it to be as corrupt as it truly was. "I'm sure you know who Lord Cutler Beckett is…was," he said. She nodded. "I worked for him and his East India Trading Company." His large brown eyes searched her over. "Do you remember when he attacked the Brethren Court?" Arden couldn't answer him. She had heard of it but had firmly believed it to be a hoax. Surely there wasn't actually a league of pirates, right? Calhoun set his drink aside. "Say something. I know I said I wouldn't hurt you, but you're beginning to push my hospitality. Answer me…with words…when I speak to you."

"Okay," she whispered. He didn't reply, clearly waiting for an answer. "I heard of it, but I didn't believe it. Pirates banding together? It sounds like a fairytale. I always thought they were ruthless, which meant they were incapable of cooperating with anyone, especially others of their kind."

Calhoun gave her a half-smile. "That's the fallacy many believe. I was the captain of Beckett's second-in-command ship. When we lost…quite embarrassing to the Company…I was the first blamed. I was supposed to take the lead after Beckett died. They exiled me, telling of the horrors of my death to the English people." He shook his head. "I was one of the most important sea captains when the Spanish Armada attacked England. People were devastated to hear of my loss." He rolled his sleeve up, revealing the letter _P_. "I was branded a pirate, never to return to the country I so valiantly fought for."

Arden's heart clenched. She'd heard from her cousins that Baron Calhoun had been murdered by pirates, his body never recovered. She wanted to believe he was lying, but the fierceness in his eyes convinced her otherwise. "Why would they lie?"

"They want me to be dead. I owe them, honestly. They saved my reputation." He looked at her with laughter. "I purposely surrendered. The pirates…they help people keep their jobs. There are certain people of the Company who live off searching for them. Many are friends with them. We get a portion of their plunder. I didn't want to see that to end. Too many people I know had to support their families on that. The Company hardly paid anything. It was the only option they had." He stood and pushed the chair back under the table and moved for more brandy.

She sympathized, knowing all too well what it was like to have no other option than to do something so repulsive you would never have imagined being desperate enough to do it. She and Drake had done everything imaginable to save their home and lives, but it hadn't worked. She understood. If they could've gotten plunder from pirates, they most certainly would have. _Drake_, she thought. "Where's my husband?"

Calhoun, in the process of removing the cork from the bottle of brandy, paused. Gingerly he set the bottle down and turned to look at her. His eyes were dark. Arden immediately knew she wasn't going to enjoy this answer. The captain sat down beside her. She hadn't even realized how cold she was until she felt his warmth heating her. His arm slipped around her. "Listen," he began, the stench of liquor heavy on his breath, "I had the men search, but we've found nothing. I'll find the man responsible though, you have my word."

Tears sprouted in her eyes. She didn't want his word…she wanted her husband. She needed her husband. She needed Drake. Arden collapsed into Calhoun's chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

Angelica took one last look at the moon. She had a sneaking suspicion it would be her last full moon for another month. She took a deep breath and turned to Jack's cabin. Inside, Jack was watching over an unconscious Drake Beagley. She knew very well that he wasn't expecting her arrival, but after the excitement of the past hour, Angelica just wouldn't feel right unless she spoke with him; she had definitely went too far earlier. She had been jealous once, didn't Jack have that right as well?

Determined to work things out with Jack by issuing a huge apology to the pirate, Angelica opened to door and stepped in. Jack looked up, his eyes flaming, though she was unable to tell what it was from. He stood and came toward her. She braced herself to be hit, even though Jack had never struck her before. Angelica found herself enshrouded in Jack's embrace. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear.

Angelica pulled away. "No, Jack," she replied, looking into his eyes. For the first time in a long time, except at the Fountain of Youth, Angelica had to hold back tears. "I should never have said what I said…about Gibbs."

Jack caressed her face. "Had I not said what I said about Dmitri, you would never have had to say anything about Gibbs." Jack kissed her. "Some things have come to my attention." He glanced at Drake. "And I realized that I've been taking you for granted." The Spanish woman was tempted to interrupt him, but it was such an uncommon thing to have Captain Jack Sparrow admitting that he was wrong about something…other than the amount of rum he should have consumed. "And I've even been treating you poorly since St. Dominique. I should never have left you." He held her head between his hands. "I love you."

For a short moment, Angelica lost her breath. He lips spread into a smile. Although he Jack had said things that implied those three words, he had never actually said them. Well…he had, just not with as much feeling as he did now. He smiled that charming smile at her, obviously guessing what she was thinking. That smiled slowly began making its way to her smile. She stretched up to meet him halfway. Jack laced his fingers through her hair.

As if someone was watching them and trying their hardest to interfere with the relationship between Jack and Angelica, Drake came back to consciousness, moaning and calling a name. Angelica could somewhat hear it. It sounded something like "Arden." Jack sighed and placed his forehead against hers. "This is worse than the rum being gone," he muttered. A breathy laugh escaped her.

"We should help him," Angelica whispered.

"Or we could dart away and pretend we saw and heard nothing," Jack answered. Angelica played with his braided beard and shook her head, smiling. In answer, she backed away and walked over to Drake.

"I think he's fine," Angelica said. "He's probably drained from drifting in the water. There's no way to be sure how long he was in there."

"Until he wakes up and tells us," Jack answered, suddenly behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and crouched down beside her. "He'll probably be fine."

_Probably_. Angelica had never like that word. It was a copout to say you had no idea but didn't want to confirm their death. But she didn't voice this. She just smiled back at him. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

* * *

In the captain's quarters of the _Flying Dutchman_, William and Elizabeth Turner across from a redheaded woman who was dressed in all black. The Turner's son sat on Elizabeth's lap, eyeing his daddy. The pale woman with the spiky red hair seemed peeved. Well, that's because she was. Death sat across from the happily reunited family. If she were being honest, she would say how sickening it was to her that human beings would forever give their lives to another human. Humans were fallible and fickle. She would never understand them, but they were good servants. All it took was a little leverage. She smiled, thinking of Jack.

Jack Sparrow had been the best human she had ever known. He had, unknowingly, done everything she had ever desired of him, and in return she had protected him through all of his wild antics. But, that was because he had every right to live. She needed him. Jack Sparrow had successfully reversed the curse on Barbossa and his crew, allowing many of them to die. He had led an assault on Lord Cutler Beckett, the man trying to control Davy Jones and therefore trying to control who she was able to claim at sea. Then he so wittily replaced Davy Jones with a man who would actually do the job he was charged with. Sure, it would have been better had it been Jack who replaced Davy Jones, but William was doing a mighty fine job. Jack had even killed Blackbeard, one of Jack's greatest feats.

But right now, none of that mattered. William had served her well. She knew she could count on him. She needed a favor and knew exactly what he'd want in return. She was passed arguing for it. She would simply give him what he wanted. She had the power to.

"There is a man," Death said, "that I need you to collect for me."

"Do I know him?" the captain asked.

Typical valiant William; he never easily collected someone he knew. "No, but it won't be easy," she answered. "It'll be dangerous."

"Why can't you do it? You're Death," Elizabeth said. "Can't you just hunt him down yourself?"

Elizabeth was always opinionated, something Death had never appreciated in anyone but Jack. "I would, Elizabeth," Death replied, "but I cannot find him in the water." This was going to lead to a question.

"Why not?" There was the question. She smiled at Will's confused tone. Obviously they thought she could do anything. Deaths on land were one thing; deaths in water were a total different story.

"He has a power…a very specific power," she answered.

"How are we supposed to kill him?" William asked.

"Firstly, I never said anything about killing him. Secondly," Death responded, "are you not the least bit curious what his power may be?" This is what she meant about humans being fickle. They never saw the big picture, just small pieces of it. How should they kill him, not what can he do with his power. Little things like that.

"Fine, what can he do?" Will huffed.

This was when things became awkward. She figured Jack had been in contact with him; so he probably knew what Jack was looking for. Even if he didn't, it made her feel guilty that she was sending them into each other's line of fire…well, if she could feel guilt, she would feel guilty. Guilt was a petty emotion she refused to court. "He can control the winds and tides."

Will's face changed. "He…he what?"

"Can control the winds and tides." Death knew he knew it was a risky mission for him and his family.

"The power Jack is searching for? Or has he already gotten, and now you want me to kill him for you?" Will questioned. He stood to his feet. "I won't hunt him down and hand him over to you! He's a friend!"

Death rose to her feet, equaling his challenge. "First off, William Turner, you are my servant, and you will do as I command you! Second, I never said it was Jack. I have no desire to see him die! And third, I do not want you to kill this man, for if you do, I'll kill you myself in front of your family!" She jabbed a finger at Elizabeth and Willie. She said her next words slowly and methodically, "Do you understand?" The captain nodded solemnly, clearly pinned in a corner. "I want you to collect him for me, meaning I need him alive."

"No. I refuse. I'm not going to bring some man to you because you want something he has. Bringing the dead is one thing, bringing the living is another." Will deserved credit. He was brave. "I won't."

Death bore her fingers into the table she had hopped up from, drawing blood to the tips of her fingers. "You will," she kept her voice calm, "unless you want to end up like Davy Jones."

"If I must die to save my honor, at least my conscience will be clear," he answered.

Death smiled. He had heard him say this once before, or something like it. He has said something similar to Commodore Norrington when he saved Jack's life. "That's not exactly what I meant." She lifted her hand, blood trickling down her fingertips to her palm. She turned her bloodied palm to his face. Tentacles sprouted on his face, his head being taken over by an odd squid. Willie let out a scream and began crying into Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Stop!" Elizabeth shouted. "Enough!" She stood and moved toward Death.

"Don't make me kill you," Death hissed at her. "Because we all know I will."

"I'll do it! Just stop frightening my boy!" William shouted. Death removed the curse of Davy Jones from Will. "I'll do it."

"Good, because for a moment there –" Death was cut off.

"On one condition," Will interjected. His courage had no boundaries. She knew what the request was. She'd always known. "Keep my family safe."

"Drop them off at Port Royal," Death said smugly. She stole a glance at Elizabeth, whose face had gone pale.

Will was also looking at his wife. "No," he said firmly. "She stays with me. End of story."

This was what she had been waiting for. "Done. I'll remove Dmitri's attentions from Jack Sparrow to Elizabeth and Willie."

* * *

Jack and Angelica sat on the steps leading to the helm of the _Black Pearl_, the fingers laced together. Jack looked over at Angelica. Her face was outlined by the bright moon. They were the only two on the deck. The woman let go of Jack's hand and snuggled up next to him. Jack put his arm around her. A cold shiver shook her against him. "Are you cold? Would you like to back inside?"

She shook her head. "No. It's too nice out here."

The captain kissed her head. She was so stubborn. And he loved her for it. He removed his coat and draped it across her shoulders. She leaned back up against him. He silently wished that he could stop time and stay forever with her under the full moon out on the ocean. He had so much lost time to make up for. He should never have left her. Having her cuddle next to him just proved how wrong he had been.

Jack thought about Drake and how distraught the man had been. Jack vowed to himself that he would do all in his power to save the man's wife…he believed her name to be Arden. He vowed to help Drake because when Jack thought about what it would be like if he were Drake and Angelica were Arden, he would crawl through glass to find her and spend time with her, even if it was only a moment. Jack rubbed her arm lovingly.

"I love you, Jack," she whispered.

His heart leapt with joy. It always felt good to have her tell him she loved him. "I love you too," he found himself saying. After seeing Drake, Jack had no qualms about saying he loved her. Once upon a time he had refused to acknowledge that he even had feelings for her. Jack turned toward her. Angelica moved away from him. The captain shifted down a step so he could look up at her. He could get lost in her eyes, but he had to remain focused. "Angelica," he began. He had to swallow down his nerves. He reached out his shaking hands and took hers. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**How'd you like the ending? Think about the Barbossa thing and let me know what I should do:) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to say thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. It means a lot:)**

**I don't want to include Barbossa until I know you want me to. So PLEASE let me know before I get too far into the story.**

**Thanks.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Death vanished from the captain's quarters of the _Flying Dutchman_. In a realm far from earth, she appeared at her large palace. She had designed it during the feudal times of Europe and discovered it fit her perfectly. It was large and gloomy…and black. Death opened the oak door leading inside the castle. Stone floors and walls met her. Death removed the gold-trimmed black hat from her spiky red hair and placed it on the glass table.

She zapped off her pirate clothes and replaced them with a strapless deep purple dress that touched the floor. Her silver heels clicked on the stone floor. Death gathered up her dress and began hurrying down the seemingly never-ending hallway. Her hair swept itself into elaborate curls that avalanched down her bare, pale shoulders. The torch light, the only light in the castle, bounced off her hair and silver diamond earrings that had appeared in her ears and diamond necklace that had appeared a moment after the earrings. Black eyeliner put itself on her eyes, and black lipstick spread itself on her lips.

After what seemed like an eternity of scurrying straight down the hall, Death made a left turn had a short walk until she came into a ballroom. There was soft classical music playing in the room. She stepped onto the wooden dance floor. Black smoke rose in front of her, swirling around her. Dmitri rose from the smoke and stood in front of her.

The dark-skinned man wasn't wearing his typical getup. He had his jet black hair tied in a low, relaxed ponytail, which was the only normal thing about him. The Angel of Death was wearing a black tuxedo with a black tie. He smiled down at her, a flashing white smile. "I've missed you," he said.

Death put her arms around his neck. "It's been too long," she agreed. Dmitri took her right hand in his left and placed his other hand on her waist. Together, they began waltzing around the room.

"I love you, Kifo," he said.

"And I love you, Dmitri," she answered.

The Angel twirled Death around. "This is no ordinary meeting, is it, my love?" he inquired.

Sometimes, he could read her like a book. She smiled. She had chosen the right servant hundreds of years ago. Once, she had feared he would turn against her. She felt like that no more. "No," she answered truthfully.

"What's wrong?" he asked, slowing their pace.

"I need you to leave protection detail of Sparrow," she replied. He tensed. "Is something wrong?"

"I-I can't leave! He'll die!" Dmitri answered nervously.

"I won't let him die. He might get hurt…astronomically…but he won't die. I won't claim him," she answered simply.

"I can't. I can't!" he argued. He stopped dancing and dropped his hands. "I can't! I have to-I have to watch out for him!"

"I need you to watch someone else for me, Dmitri. Stop arguing." The look in his eyes said he didn't agree, but he didn't argue anymore.

"Who?" He wasn't kind when he spoke to her.

"You know of William Turner, right?" she asked.

"Your new golden boy? That's who you want me to protect? The immortal captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?" he laughed. "You can't be serious."

"Listen!" she ordered. "I don't want you to watch him. I want you to watch his wife and child. Their names are Elizabeth and Willie." It took all her willpower not to strike him down with her unlimited power. Well, it took her willpower and the love she had for him.

"I don't want to watch after his family," he argued. "You're going crazy, Kifo. Jack Sparrow needs protecting, not the family of William Turner!" It was not lost on Death that he spat Will's name like poison.

"You will," she commanded. "Because you are my servant, and I told you to do so."

Dmitri moaned. "Is there any way I can change your mind?" Death didn't answer. She was sick of this. They all knew how it would turn out: he would protect Elizabeth and Willie. Before she realized what was happening, Dmitri had violently shoved her against the wall and was forcefully pressing his lips against hers.

Death pushed him away from her. "Get out!" Dmitri didn't move. Death brought out a knife out of thin air and swiped him across the face. "Get out!" He backed away. "And next time, do as I say the first time," she growled. Dmitri disappeared. The knife vanished.

Death again changed, this time from a nice ball gown to a pair of black pants and a loose-fitting white shirt. Barefoot, she stormed from the room. Dmitri had never challenged her authority before. It was unlike him. Maybe it was that whorish Angelica that had caused the rift between them. Angelica would never be good enough for Captain Jack Sparrow in Death's mind. But she was drained, not wanting to go back to human form on earth just yet. So, she went up to her room, a room with a large bed in the middle of it. The frame was wrought iron. The comforter was red and gold. Rose peddles covered the bed and the floor, a romantic gesture she had intended for Dmitri. This night had gone nothing like what she had hoped. Death flopped onto the bed and soaked up the power of all the deaths taking place on earth. At least one thing would never change.

* * *

Angelica looked down. In the moments since Jack had asked her to marry him, he had whipped out a ring. How had she not seen this coming? Better question, where had he gotten the ring? The moonlight reflected off the diamond. She wanted so desperately to reach out and grab it, but couldn't bring herself to. She looked in Jack's eyes.

Those brown saucers stared back at her, full of love. He was waiting for an answer. She knew she should answer, but wanted to soak up the moment. She leaned down and kissed him. "Oh, Jack," she whispered against his lips. "I wish I could."

Jack abruptly pulled away. "What?" Tears pricked her eyes. His sorrow and anger replaced the love in his voice that had been there only moments before.

"No, Jack," she breathed. "I can't marry you."

The captain put the ring back in his pocket. His eyes were watering, almost overflowing. Angelica had never seen Jack Sparrow cry. And she would never have imagined it would be she who caused his pain. "But…Angelica…I love you." He cleared his throat. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I…," she sight, "Jack, I've only been with you for a couple weeks," she said. "You're moving too fast. I can't do this. I'm sorry." She stood to leave but Jack jumped up as well, grabbing her arms and stopping her.

"Angelica, I've loved you for years. I want nothing more than to be with you!" he told her, his voice thick with emotion. "Don't do this."

Angelica swallowed back the burning lump in her throat. "You left me twice when I was deeply in love with you," she stated. "Marriage won't change how you feel about commitment, Jack." She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"But I'm ready to commit to you, Angelica. I'm ready to commit my life to you, and only you!" he begged. "I need you to trust me. I want to be with you…forever."

Angelica touched his face. "I'd love to, Jack. But I need more time." She hugged him and walked away, glancing behind her to see Jack storm off.

Angelica crouched down against the far back railing of the _Black Pearl_. Tears flowed freely now; she did nothing to stop them now. It killed her to say no to the man she loved with all of her heart, but she needed more time to know if he would truly stay with her forever. It was obvious by his response that Jack would never understand that. A crewman walked toward her but turned toward the wheel, refusing to acknowledge the weeping woman. He grabbed the wheel and turned it sharply to the right. Angelica lost her balance and fell over, catching herself with her arm.

* * *

Jack looked at Drake Beagley. How had he gotten a woman to marry him? Why hadn't Angelica said yes? After all they'd been through together, he had just assumed she'd be utterly ecstatic to have him proposing. It had been such romantic, starlit night. What had gone wrong? How could he have misjudged the situation so badly? Jack grabbed a bottle of rum from his desk. Nothing came out. "Why is the rum always gone?" he asked again.

"Maybe because as captain of a ship you shouldn't be drunk all the time."

Jack started. He hadn't expected a reply. He looked over. Drake was sitting up on the bed. "What are you doing alive?" the captain asked.

"I don't know. What are you doing trying to get drunk when you told me that you would help me find my wife?" Drake retorted.

"Well, Mr. Beagley, I'm going to drink away my sorrows until we can get any lead on the whereabouts of your missing wife. It's what pirates do," Jack answered. "And we're almost to Tortuga. Though, I wouldn't suggest you coming ashore and drinking away your sorrows. You we're almost dead when we found you. You should wait here and see if you can recover." It sounded like a feasible excuse. Jack just couldn't handle being around Drake. The man was in love…and married. It had never really meant much to Jack, the whole institution of marriage. But after being turned down by Angelica, marriage suddenly seemed like it meant a lot more.

"You're probably right," Drake said. The men were silent for a minute. Then Drake asked, "Wasn't there a woman in here earlier? Where did she go?" Jack clenched his jaw. "The sorrow you plan to drink away, I'm assuming." Jack didn't reply. "Listen –"

"I don't have to listen. One of the joys of being a pirate, mate," Jack interrupted. The last thing he wanted was advice from someone he hardly knew.

"Well, ignoring the protests of pirates is one of the joys of being an honest man…mate," Drake answered. Jack didn't have enough energy to fight. He remained silent. "Arden – my wife – and I weren't always happy, Captain Sparrow." Hearing his name instinctively brought Jack's head up. "I would die for her, but we've had our problems. She almost killed herself once. But that's another story. Listen, Jack. Whatever it is between you and…"

"Angelica," Jack filled in.

"Whatever it is between you and Angelica, you'll get through it." Drake lied back down. "You're right. I am still drained. But I expect you to be fully capable of finding my wife when I recharge."

Jack didn't have a chance to say anything before Drake had again fallen into the clutches of sleep. Maybe he was right, but Angelica stood a chance of never forgiving him. Jack propped his feet up on the table and tipped his hat over his eyes.

* * *

Elizabeth laid Willie down in his crib, the one Will had made for him by hand. It wasn't that Willie was too small for an actual bed; it was that Elizabeth and William hadn't wanted to risk Willie rolling off because of the rocking ship. Elizabeth ruffled his soft blond hair. "I love you, Willie" she whispered to her son.

Hands slipped around her waist. "Aww, I love you too, Elizabeth," Will said in her ear. Elizabeth turned around in his arms. Just a few weeks ago, she would never have dreamed of seeing Will every day, for it would've caused way too much pain and sorrow. But now, as she looked up into his eyes, she could imagine nothing but this. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She smiled. He knew her so well. "I'm worried, Will." She glanced at their sleeping son. "About Willie." She laced her fingers together behind his neck. "How do we know we can trust this Dmitri? Didn't he try killing Jack at some point?"

"No," William answered. "That was Death."

Elizabeth could tell that he was still upset about his father's death. Death had blackmailed Jack into helping her killed William Turner. Jack hadn't wanted to, but there was no other option. But Jack had assumed she meant William as in Elizabeth's husband, not William as in Elizabeth's father-in-law. They had all been shocked when Death defeated Will and turned to go after Bootstrap. Will had been devastated. He'd just gotten his father back, only to lose him once again. Her husband was still angry with Death, for good reasons. "How can we trust her servant, then?" she asked.

"We can trust Dmitri because Jack trusts Dmitri. That's the only thing we need to know, Elizabeth. He's our only chance. I won't go after this man, knowing you might not be safe. Dmitri is the only guarantee of that." Will placed his forehead against hers. Suddenly, he backed away. "Did I tell you where we're going?" he said excitedly.

Elizabeth held back her laughter. Ever since she had come aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, Will had been doing his best to surprise her. She guessed it was his way of thanking her for staying on the ship with him and giving up her old life. Little did he know that her old life was filled with scrutinizing stares and mumbles of her being a whore. She hadn't felt right telling him. He would only have blamed himself, seeing that he was the one who got her pregnant. No one knew that she was the wife of the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. No one would have believed it. Her life at sea with Will was far better than her life in Port Royal without him. "Where?"

"Tortuga," Will answered. "I have a feeling Jack might be there."

Actually taken by surprise, Elizabeth had no idea what to say. She hadn't expected Tortuga.

He kissed her softly on the cheek. "And where Jack is…" he let the sentence hang.

"Angelica!" Elizabeth rejoiced. She had only met the Spanish woman once and had not seen her since, but she so desired female conversation. It was nice to be with Will, but that was the one thing she missed. And when she and Angelica had met, she would consider it to have been some of the most fun she had had in a while. She wasn't sure about what the other woman's take on it would be, but she considered Angelica to be one of her closest friends.

"I know how much you miss your friends in Port Royal," Will said. She wasn't going to tell him what the women there thought of him, so she remained quiet. "So I was hoping that this might make up for it. I'll even watch Willie. You can go ashore and spend some time with her, and Jack can come aboard the _Dutchman_."

"Thank you so much, Will!" Elizabeth stepped on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Anything for you, darling." He leaned down and kissed her, pulling her close.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! How'd you like it? Let me know ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks for reading and reviewing, those who have:)**

**I am bringing Barbossa in, but it will have to be a few chapters later. Thanks for the feedback on that idea**

**CHAPTER 5**

Jack slid his arms through the sleeves of his jacket. He flipped the hat onto his head. Drake had not spoken since he had passed out right after Jack's last conversation with him. Just a moment ago, Gibbs, the first mate aboard the _Black Pearl_ had come to tell him that Tortuga was in sight. Jack's mouth was already watering. After what had happened with Angelica, all he could think about was drinking her out of his mind. Part of him, the angriest part of him, told him to go ashore with her and abandon her; but the small logical part of him said that that was one of the reasons she had turned him down. Twice since they'd met had he abandoned her. A third time sure wouldn't help her forgive him.

But in his mind, he had very feasible reasons for leaving her. St Dominique: she wanted to be a nun, so he granted that wish…plus, he was frightened by the stirrings he was feeling. On that little island: she was furious with him for indirectly killing her father, so he left her there to mourn by herself. In a way, each time he left her was for her own good. But she would never understand that. Then again…maybe it was just a copout for him to use in order to relieve himself of any sort of responsibility. There was a thump at his door. He looked up. In walked Angelica. At first, there was silent between them, and enough tension to cut with a knife.

She smiled sweetly at him, seeming completely oblivious of his pain. "Jack," she said.

"Angelica." It came out more harshly than he had intended, and he felt the urge to apologize. But the look of pain in her eyes matched his, and it felt good to see her hurt too. Misery truly does love company. "What are you doing in here?"

She cleared her throat. "I…I came to see you. What are we doing at Tortuga?" she answered.

He walked to the cabin door. "I," he said, turning to look at her before he left, "am going to go stock up on some rum. We're running dangerously low." He glanced at Drake then looked back at her. "You are going to stay here and watch after young Master Beagley."

He opened the door, but she called after him. "Jack, please wait!" He turned. "I don't want this animosity between us," she pleaded.

He swallowed. The last thing he wanted was to discuss the events from the night before. "Well," he began, "maybe you should've –"

"Jack, I just need some time!" she interrupted. "I love you –"

"Well you have a pretty awful way of showing it!" He stormed from the room, slamming the door for good measure. He so desperately wanted to go back in there and express to her how much he loved her, how long he would wait for her. But he didn't. Instead, he walked to the wheel and waited for Tortuga to approach.

When at last they had anchored, he rushed from the ship, knowing very well that Angelica might follow but not caring whether she did. The first tavern was the one he entered. It might not have been the best one in the port city, but quality wasn't a concern at this point. He was all about the quantity.

The smell of rum hung thick in the air. A man and a group of drunken people around him were singing loudly. No seemed to care. In Tortuga, everyone was accepted for everything. This is where Jack needed to be. He went and sat down at a table in the corner, as far away from the singing group as possible. A woman walked up to him. "What can I get for you?" she asked. Jack looked up and almost jumped from his seat. The woman, with red hair, looked so much like Death that they could've been related. For a horrifying moment, he thought it was Death. But it obviously couldn't her. Had she been Death, she would have walked up, sat as close beside him as physically possible, taken his hat, placed his hat on her head, and acted like that was completely normal. The woman laughed. Apparently his startled feeling had spread to his face. "Should I come back later?"

"NO!" he said. "No." Jack smiled back at her. "I would like rum, as many as you can carry." She nodded and walked off. For the first time in a long time, Jack was slightly embarrassed. But it was okay, because he would soon drink that humiliation away. She came back with three mugs and set them down. "Ah, thank you." Again, she smiled at him and walked away.

A man walked up and sat in front of him. "Hello, Jackie," Captain Teague said.

Jack choked on his rum. "Hello, Dad," he croaked, his throat sore from choking on his drink. "Are you always hanging around Tortuga?"

Captain Teague laughed. "Pretty much. I've got everything I want right here. Why should I leave?" He grabbed one of the mugs from Jack.

"You got me there." Jack lifted his drink. His father hit it with his.

"So what are you looking for this time around, Jackie?" he asked.

"The chest to control the winds and tides," he answered swiftly. There was no question about it. He desperately wanted to have that particular power. It would come in handy a lot with his occupation of piracy.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Captain Teague announced. He looked around the room. "Where's Angelica?"

"Who?" Jack asked, swallowing the bile rising in his throat.

"Don't play dumb, Jackie."

"She's still aboard the _Pearl_." Jack wanted to ask how the captain knew about her, but knew that there were many things he would never understand about his father and his father's knowledge of seemingly everything.

"Keep a close eye on her, Jackie." He placed the rum down, having hardly drank anything from it. "Someone might try taking her from you." He squinted at something behind Jack.

Jack turned to see what it was and asked, "Like whom?" But an answer never came. By the time Jack had returned to his rightful sitting position, Captain Teague had vanished. "I hate the way you do that," he said to the empty spot where the captain had been just moments before.

"Would you like anything else?" asked the woman who favored Death.

"Another rum." He didn't look up at her. What could his father have meant? A cold thought ran through Jack's mind. Angelica had never offered an explanation as to why she turned him down. Did she love someone else? Is that whom his father was referring to? Captain Sparrow knocked his head against the table.

"I'm not quite sure you need this, captain," a voice said. Jack looked up. The woman was staring at him, the rum in her hand. "I'm not sure it'd be good for you."

He held out his hand. She gave it to him. He closed his eyes and placed the mug against his lips. A warm body sat beside. His first instinct was to move away. Then he thought it might be Angelica and remained where he was. Then he realized he had told her to stay aboard the ship. He looked over. The woman was sitting next to him. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"My shift ended. I thought I'd give a lonely man some company."

"Who says I'm lonely?" he questioned, looking around for the culprit.

"You came to a tavern in Tortuga, captain…alone. I just figured…" She smiled at him. Before he could reply, the woman had closed the space between them and was kissing him.

* * *

With her feet propped up on the table, Angelica rested in Jack's quarters, a bit bitter that he forced her to stay behind. The last thing they needed at this point in their relationship was to be separated, but she knew better than to argue her going. She looked over at Drake. He stirred…hardly. But a little movement was better than none. For some reasons, he looked oddly familiar when his features covered were with the peaceful expression of sleep. He looked like a young child. Instinctively, she put her hand on her stomach. She would never tell Jack, for fear of him leaving, that she desperately wanted a child. If it hadn't been for Jack those many years in St. Dominique, she wouldn't want children. She would be a nun, forever staying away from men. Jack had changed so much in her life. Most had been for the good.

Drake moaned and rolled over, falling off the bed. Angelica rushed over. "Drake," she said, rubbing his face. "Mr. Beagley." He had a spasm, jerked his eyes open, and flinched away, startled. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." She offered him her hand. He took it, and she helped him to his feet.

"The sorrow Captain Sparrow is trying to drink away?" he asked.

"Pardon?" Surely he hadn't just said what she thought he had.

"Captain Sparrow – he went to Tortuga to drink away the sorrow of something…" he looked at her with confused eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed anything." Angelica didn't respond. Drake offered her his hand. "Can we start over?"

"I think that'd be for the best." She accepted his hand. "I'm Angelica Sp-Teach. Angelica Teach." How could she have said that? She wasn't married to Jack, and that wasn't going to change for a while. She'd turned him down.

"Drake Beagley," he replied, seemingly unfazed by her blunder. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Angelica." Drake sat back down.

Even awake he looked familiar. "Have you ever been to St. Dominique?" She figured that would've been where she would have seen him. After Jack left her there, she went searching for her father. Surely she wouldn't have seen him while on her search.

Drake pondered for a second. "No. No, I don't believe I have. Why?" he answered.

His answer only confused her more. It was something in his eyes. She had to have seen him somewhere. "I just feel like I know you from somewhere…"

"Well, I've been everywhere," he joked. "There's really no telling." He laughed, which broke into a dry cough. "Do you happen to know where some water might be?"

Angelica hopped up, glad for a distraction. Maybe if she stopped thinking about it, the answer would come to her. She grabbed some water from a container Jack kept and handed it to Drake. He thanked her. They both turned their heads to the door when they heard a loud thump, followed by what sounded like two people walking toward the door, talking. The door opened. William Turner stepped in, carrying Willie. Behind him came Elizabeth. "Elizabeth!" Angelica exclaimed. It had been so long since they'd seen each other. She rushed over and hugged the other woman. Angelica then turned to Willie and took him into her arms. Seeing them only sharpened her desire for children.

Drake cleared his throat.

"I'm so sorry! Will, Elizabeth, this is Drake Beagley. Drake, this is Will and Elizabeth and their son Willie," she introduced them.

Will walked over and shook Drake's hand, engaging him in some conversation Angelica couldn't have cared less about. She bounced Willie up and down. "I'm so happy to see you!" she said to Elizabeth.

"It's been so long," Elizabeth agreed. Elizabeth went on to explain how they had gotten there, and how shocked she had been by Will's surprise. Regrettably, Angelica was only partly paying attention. It suddenly hit her how odd it must have been for her to be in Jack's quarters with some man they had never before met. "Where is he?"

Angelica was caught not paying attention. "I'm sorry. What?"

Elizabeth smiled. That was something Angelica admired about her. She was so kind. "Where is Jack?"

"He's somewhere in the city." Angelica didn't want to think about Jack.

"Why aren't you with him?" Elizabeth asked.

Angelica could tell that Elizabeth suspected nothing was wrong between her and Jack. She wasn't intentionally prying into a sore subject. "I was watching over Drake. We found him drifting in the water the other day. We're trying to help him find his wife. She was taken in a pirate raid." Willie took her hair in his hand. Angelica had to hold back a whimper. It broke her heart to be holding a child but not able to have one of her own with the man she loved.

Elizabeth's face dropped. "A pirate raid? Are you sure?"

Angelica had forgotten that William was able to sense raids and sinkings in the ocean. "We're not sure if it was pirates, but we're sure it was a raid."

Elizabeth dropped the subject. "Would you like to go ashore? I've been a on a ship for far too long." She quickly looked to Will, who had apparently not heard her. Angelica understood. Elizabeth didn't want to complain about being on a ship for a few weeks when William still had almost eight years before he could step foot on land.

"I'd love to," Angelica answered, "but Jack needed someone to watch after Drake."

Angelica and Elizabeth both looked over at Will and Drake. "He seems okay to me," Elizabeth observed. "Besides, Jack is always finding ways around orders." She smiled slyly, "And we just found our way around his." Elizabeth took Angelica's smile as her agreeing. "Will," she called to him, "we're going ashore, but Jack needs someone to watch after Drake…"

"Consider it done," Will said. He walked over to Angelica and took Willie. "Have fun." He kissed Elizabeth softly before the women left the ship.

* * *

Angelica hadn't been in Tortuga since the first time she'd met Death. After Jack had left her on the island, she had bartered passage onto a ship, which she had quickly taken over by a mutiny. The first place she had gone was Tortuga, knowing Jack could easily be found there. What she hadn't expected was to find a woman with him. At first she assumed the redhead to be a whore, but had soon learned that the other woman was Death in human form. She and Jack had fled from Death, leaving her in Tortuga. Since then, Jack had been surprisingly distant from his favorite port. They had planned on returning after they retrieved Elizabeth's belongings from Port Royal, but William had been called away. The life of a servant of Death had hardly any free time. After that, Jack had gotten caught up with searching for the treasure to control the winds and tides that he hadn't wanted to go to Tortuga. Now, here they were again, and she had a feeling it was because of her rejection of his proposal.

"I think we should go to the tavern," Elizabeth suggested.

Angelica was caught off guard. From what she had seen, Elizabeth was firmly against drinking rum, and in the Caribbean, a tavern meant mostly rum. "Why?" she asked, instead of voicing her other thoughts.

"I figured we should tell Jack to go back to the _Pearl_. Will has been wanting to speak with him," Elizabeth answered.

That seemed believable enough. The two of them walked together, talking about their experiences since they had last seen each other. Elizabeth had seen more death and carnage in the few weeks she had been aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ than she had all of the other years of her like combined. She had to shelter Willie more than she would have thought imaginable, but it was all worth it because she was with her family. Angelica listened enviously. Even though Elizabeth had lost everything else, she still had a husband and a child, and she was living a life at sea with them. That was all Angelica had ever wanted, and she now feared she'd ruined it all. They pushed their way into the tavern. Angelica froze, realizing why she had said no to Jack.

* * *

**thanks for reading! review now please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**First off, I am so sorry for taking so long to update this! I had some responsibilities to attend to, but I made this chapter longer to make up for it. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review:)**

**CHAPTER 6**

"So did you see anything…out of the ordinary…when the ship, which you and your wife were aboard, was attacked?" Will asked. He was determined to know why he hadn't felt anything when the ship at been attacked. No ship could be sunk at sea, no one could die at sea, without him knowing about it. He was the sea. And nothing would change that. The fact that this ship had been attacked and destroyed without his knowledge concerned him. Something was wrong with it.

Drake pondered on the question. "Well…there was one thing," he answered.

Will sat up. Maybe this was the answer he had been waiting for. Maybe this would solve his problems. "What was it?" he asked, not able to handle the suspense.

"There was this man…" Drake looked away from William, as if trying to remember something. "He-he was dressed in all white. Was really tan. Had long black hair." Drake looked back at Will. "And he had this air about him…like he was invincible. One minute, he was fighting with the crew, and the next he'd be fighting against them. Then he saw me." Drake swallowed. "I stood no chance against him. When he attacked me, it was like everything in me turned to lead. I got one strike at him, cutting his arm. But he quickly subdued me and tossed me overboard." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I shouldn't have left her. I should've stayed and protected her." Drake put his head in his hands and sobbed. "If she was killed…"

William's heart went out to this man. He knew too well what it was like to leave the woman you loved behind. He'd had to do it the day he took control of the _Flying Dutchman_. He'd constantly worried about her. "She's not dead," William said.

Drake's head shot up. "How do you know?" he asked.

"I know because I am the sea." William went on to explain how he had become the new Davy Jones. Drake listened intently.

"Would you know where she is?" he asked excitedly.

A quick surge of guilt shot through Will. Obviously he had made his power seem much greater than it actually was. "No, I can't. I'm sorry." He saw the disappointment in Drake's eyes. He had to do something. "But I will do everything I can to help you find her."

* * *

Angelica wasn't sure whether to be crushed or furious; so the noise that came out of her mouth was a mix of the two. The tears in her eyes were from both emotions as well. She swallowed down the lump in her throat. Elizabeth looked over at her with sympathetic eyes, only making matters worse. It would be one thing to see Jack like this by herself, but being humiliated in front of her friend only brought more tears, these more from the humiliation than the hurt or anger.

"Angelica," Elizabeth began.

But Angelica didn't listen to a single word. Instead, she started her rampage toward Jack.

In the corner of the tavern, Jack was pressed up against the wall, in the arms of woman. His hands were on her hips. Her hands were around his neck. She had so wanted to trust him again, but now knew it was pointless. Now she no longer regretted her decision to say no to his marriage proposal. Now she was on a mission to break his nose, anything to make him feel the all-consuming pain that had taken over her. Not only would she hurt him physically but also emotionally. She would force him to leave her in Tortuga. He would have to be dreaming if he ever thought that she would join him again on the _Black Pearl_.

Elizabeth caught her arm. Angelica turned, flames burning in her eyes. "What?" she hissed.

"Don't do this," she pleaded. "Don't make a scene."

"What would you do if it were Will, Elizabeth? You wouldn't just stand idly by while he had his hands all over another woman!" Angelica erupted. Slowly, Elizabeth released Angelica.

"You're right." Her eyes darkened. "But Will would never do something like this. Jack is…well, Jack. You've known him longer than anyone I know. You know the kind of man he is. You had to have known."

Angelica wiped her tears but didn't reply. She turned and stormed toward Jack. As she got closer, she realized that she had seen it all wrong. Jack's hands were on her hips, trying to force her away. And the woman was not gently holding his neck; she was suffocating him. His eyes met hers, pleading for help. Instincts kicking in, Angelica ran to Jack's aid. She yanked at the woman, but she had grip like iron. She didn't budge at all. Jack's lips started turning blue. Angelica had to do something, had to save him. She drew her sword and stabbed the woman in the back then pulled it back out. There was no blood.

The woman moved, still clasping Jack's airway shut, enough to see who had stabbed her. "Angelica!" it whispered with hatred. Angelica swung the sword, beheading Jack's constrainer. The head collapsed to the ground; still, there was no blood. The body and the head vanished, leaving traces of dust behind. Jack lost his balance and began toppling over. Angelica caught him against her, wrapping her arms around him. He coughed and gasped for breath. After just a few moments, the wheezing stopped. He looked into her eyes. "Angelica," he whispered. He pulled his weight off of her and stood for himself. He leaned down to kiss her but stopped. "Elizabeth?" Angelica bit back a curse. "What are you doing here?"

The other woman walked forward slowly. "Will and I came to see you and Angelica."

Jack kissed Angelica's cheek softly and moved to hug Elizabeth. Once he had let go, he asked, "Where is he?" He stopped, shaking his head. "Never mind."

"He wanted us to come get you. He needs to speak with you," Elizabeth glanced at Angelica then back at Jack. "He's in your quarters with Drake."

Jack looked over at Angelica, realization lighting his eyes. "I told you to stay with him!" he said.

Angelica looked away. She had so hoped that through the distraction of his near death, that that fact wouldn't matter. Speaking of that, why hadn't anything been said? "What happened to that woman?"

Jack looked around, as if just noticing that she had dissolved to dust. "I have no idea. She said something like, 'My master said you would regret it.' But as to what or whom she was referring…" Jack shrugged, "I don't know."

Was she the only who found it strange how nonchalant Jack was about the whole ordeal?

"Do you remember where your ship is anchored?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically. "Or has the vile rum gotten to you?" There was the Elizabeth Angelica knew.

Jack looked at her in contemplation. "You know…I think the rum might be getting to me." He grabbed Angelica's hand and pulled her with him as he made his way around Elizabeth. "Wait here. Angelica can find her way back. But I need some assistance." Angelica looked back at her friend helplessly. Elizabeth didn't argue as Jack pulled Angelica out of the tavern.

The Spanish woman had no idea what to say. She was shocked. The last thing she had expected was Jack to pull her along with him, yet she oddly pleased that he still wanted to be with her. He laced his fingers through hers. Suddenly, it hit her that they were going in the opposite direction of the ship. He slowed and pulled her to the side of the street. "Angelica," he began, "I…" he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have lost my temper." She tried to reach out to him, but he stopped her. Angelica was slightly hurt, but allowed him to continue speaking. "I just…I don't understand why."

This time when she reached out for him, he didn't stop her, letting her wrap her arms around the back of his neck. "Jack, I _do _love you. I-I need time." She felt him tense and held her breath. Last time she had tried explaining that to him, he had gotten angry.

Jack pulled her close. "But that's why I don't understand," he answered. "If you love me, and I believe you do, why won't you marry me? It's what people do when their in love." He placed his forehead against her. "And we are in love, aren't we?"

"Yes, Jack, we are," she took a deep breath, "but we were in love before and you left me. Once in St. Dominique. Once on an island." He pulled back a bit. "I just need time…to see if you'll keep me this time." She hated referring to herself as something that could be given up or kept, but Jack would understand what she meant.

"But I give you my word that I will never leave you."

Angelica bit back her tears. "You're a pirate. You're dishonest, Jack. How can I trust your word?" As soon as the words came out, she wished she could reach out and suck the words right back, but there was no way to reverse it.

Jack completely backed away, removing her hands from his neck. "Go have fun with Elizabeth," he said. "I can find my way through Tortuga." He began walking away.

"Jack, wait!" she called after him. He turned. "Please –"

Jack cut her off. "I just need some time." He walked off, jerking the hat from his head.

Angelica had to hold back a scream of frustration, and pain. Jack had meant that last statement to hurt, and it had. She wandered back to the tavern, promising herself to put Jack in the back of her mind.

* * *

Jack walked through Tortuga, slowly making his way to his ship. He wanted to go back; his comment about needing time might have been a stretch too far. But he continued walking to the _Pearl_. He figured it would be good to talk to a friend, only hoping it was more pleasure than business that Will had in mind for their conversation. He doubted that was the case.

Jack stepped foot onto his beloved ship, quickly going to his cabin. It wasn't until after he had opened to door that he remembered Drake was aboard. His hopes sank. It wasn't going to be the conversation he desired to have with young William. Still, he plastered on a smile; it had been far too long since he'd seen his friend. "Will," he greeted him. "I guess it's safe to assume that you've already met Mr. Drake Beagley."

"Pretty much," William replied. He cast a swift look at Drake.

"We need to talk to you, Jack," Drake announced. "It's important."

So he had been right. "Okay," he answered. "What's it about?" He moved over to his stash of rum and grabbed a bottle. He hadn't had a chance to finish those he had bought in the tavern. This was the only way to fulfill his wants.

"You might want to out the liquor away, Jack," Will said, in a tone that implied more of a command than a suggestion.

Jack pulled the bottle closer to his body. "No. I have a need for it." He took a swig of it. "Now, what do you need ol' Jack for, mates?" Honestly, he couldn't care less, but it would be wrong to blow them both off.

"Have you…seen or heard…anything out of the ordinary?" Will asked.

Jack thought for a moment. There was that woman in the tavern, but that hardly seemed relevant. They were asking on a much larger scale. "What kind of things?"

Will sighed. "I…I can't sense ships sinking as well as I could before." He looked at Jack with pleading eyes. Captain Sparrow found himself wishing he could help. "I was just wondering if…maybe you have some kind of knowledge about it. I figured if anyone did, it would be Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack couldn't stop his pride from swelling. He so enjoyed being called "captain" by anyone who would refer to him as such. "William, I would love to be of service, but I have absolutely no idea." He stopped. "Have you seen Death recently?"

"No, but I have seen Dmitri."

"You've seen Dmitri?" Jack shouted. "I haven't seen him in days!"

Captain Turner cleared his throat. "That might be my fault. Death wanted me to go on a mission for her, but I wouldn't do it without protection for Elizabeth and Willie," he said. "I refused to help her unless Dmitri moved his protection from you to them."

"That's quite all right. I hated the man," Jack laughed. "We'll figure it out. When Dmitri shows, he might know the answer." Willie climbed out of William's arms and walked over to Jack where he claimed a spot on the pirate's lap without a word. He snuggled his head into the crook of Jack's neck.

"He likes you, Jack," Drake, the man who had been mostly quiet, commented.

"Yeah." Jack looked at the little boy. The soft blond hair tickled Jack's chin. He met Will's eyes. Again, Jack found himself jealous of his friend. He had a family and was still able to stay at sea. That's what made Angelica so perfect: she would be willing to stay at sea with him. Well, that wasn't just it; that was more of bonus. Jack swallowed. If there was any time to talk about his issues between Angelica and him, it was now.

* * *

Elizabeth looked over at Angelica. They had mostly remained quiet since Angelica had returned, but that was about to change. Once they stepped outside of the tavern, she looked over at the Spaniard. "What did Jack say?" she asked, unable to resist the temptation.

"We just talked," was all Angelica said.

It was an obvious aversion to her question, but Elizabeth felt it best to wait before she asked again. Still, she wanted to remain on the topic of Angelica and Jack. Since she had first seen the two of them, something was off. "How are the two of you?"

Angelica turned into a small bakery, where the two of women bought cheese, bread, warm soup, and a bottle of wine. As they exited the small shop, Angelica turned to Elizabeth. "Well, there's quite a story about that, actually. But we'll talk about it in a minute."

It took every ounce of Elizabeth's willpower not to pry. Because there wasn't much to do in Tortuga other than drink, the two of them went to the shoreline and lit a fire. It wasn't much, but it was more time they had together than they'd had in many moons. Once they'd split the food and wine, Elizabeth was unable to hold her curiosity down. "I was told you had a story," she said.

Angelica took a sip of her drink. "I guess I couldn't evade the subject forever, could I?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Well, the other day, Dmitri came to speak to us about the treasure Jack has his heart set on," Angelica began. "You know, the one with the ability to control the winds and tides?" Elizabeth nodded. She and Will had talked about Jack's quest for that particular treasure. "So anyway, Dmitri told us that someone had already found it and that the only way to take the power from him was through him being killed by the woman he was in love with. The man…let's just say that we know each other from the past. Once Dmitri left, Jack made some comments, and I…" she paused, "We got into an argument." This came as no surprise to Elizabeth. Jack argued with everyone. "I left his cabin, and we didn't speak for a few hours." Angelica took a bite of her soup.

"Don't just leave me hanging like this!" Elizabeth shouted with laughter coating her voice. She took a bite of her soup as well.

Angelica smiled sadly. Elizabeth suddenly didn't want to hear what had happened, but she continued listening. Angelica said, "Before I had a chance to apologize for what had happened, we fished Drake out of the ocean. Later that night," her words began to ramble together as she sped up, "I went to apologize. Him being Jack Sparrow, I figured I would never receive an apology, but at least my conscious would be clear. Before I even had a chance to say anything, he took me into his arms and apologized." Elizabeth wondered if her face displayed the amazement she felt. Angelica's smile confirmed that it did. "That's not all," she added. "In fact, that's not even the good part."

"Oh, really? Then you must continue!" Elizabeth answered.

"Well, we went to the deck. No one else was up there. He…he was being so sweet, but I never would have imagined what he was planning." Elizabeth felt like Angelica was purposely taking these pauses to make it harder to hear what happened. Well, she thought that until she saw the tears Angelica was wiping away.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, accidentally falling into her mothering disposition.

Angelica took a deep breath. "I fear I've made a dreadful mistake."

Elizabeth put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "What happened?"

Angelica met her eye. "Jack…Jack proposed." A jolt of excitement ran through Elizabeth. Angelica must have noticed, for she began shaking her head. "I said no. He's left me twice…I just wanted to make sure that he wouldn't do it again…but I fear I've ruined everything."

* * *

A fury began rising up in Jack, a fury he couldn't stop. He hadn't even had a chance to explain what had happened between him and Angelica. "GET OUT!" he found himself screaming. "OUT!" Will and Drake hopped to their feet. Jack couldn't stop himself. He drew his sword, ready to attack. "LEAVE!" Jack didn't know what was happening, but he was unable to stop shouting at them, which was weird, even for Captain Jack Sparrow. His throat began burning, increasing his odd anger. He swung his sword.

Will and Drake both dodged the blade and left the room, leaving Jack alone. Jack knew that something wasn't right, but he couldn't stop himself. The sword clattered to the floor, Jack following it.

Captain Sparrow dry heaved on the floor, unable to breath. Black muck dripped from his mouth. He took a slow, deep breath. As he released it, a black fog escaped his mouth and nose. Jack collapsed on his side.

* * *

**What'd you think? Please review and let me know**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi. i hope you like this chapter. Thanks to all those who followed/favorited/reviewed. It means a lot.**

**I put Barbossa in this chapter**

**CHAPTER 7**

Angelica allowed Elizabeth to embrace her sympathetically. She was glad to have a friend, even though, in a way, it made matters worse. If Elizabeth was acting this upset about it, she must have truly ruined her chance with the witty Jack. Her chest tightened at the very thought of saying goodbye to him. Angelica pulled back and wiped her lingering tears with her sleeve. Elizabeth smiled at her. "It'll be okay," she reassured her. "I might not have known Jack as long as you have, but I can see how much he cares about you. Don't give up."

Although the words were meant to be helpful, they came across hollow. Angelica locked eyes with the other woman. "Did I make a mistake? Should I have said yes?" she whispered.

It took Elizabeth a moment to reply; she was obviously pondering on her answer. She spoke slowly, choosing each word carefully. "I think he might make a good husband one day. I can't say that I don't see how Jack might have taken it. But I also completely understand your point," she paused, "I think you should just talk to him."

She realized that Elizabeth had never actually answered her question. Her pride refused to let her ask again. So she smiled. Before she could say anything else, someone called out to them. "Elizabeth!" the person called. "Over here!" Angelica and Elizabeth looked over to the water. A dinghy floated just beyond the lapping waves. In the little boat was William's first mate, Christopher. "Come on!" Both of the women remained still, equally confused. "William's orders!"

Angelica stood, wiping the sand from her clothes. Elizabeth did the same. "Are we supposed to swim out to him?" Angelica asked, trying her hardest to sound like she didn't want to.

"I think we have to. It must be important if Will sent Christopher to collect us." She started walking to the water.

Angelica wasn't fully in the mood to submerge herself into the water. "Are you sure he came to collect _us_? What if he came for _you_?" she questioned.

Elizabeth waved frantically out to Christopher, motioning to Angelica.

"Angelica too!" he shouted.

"There you have it." Elizabeth stepped into the water. Angelica held back a groan and followed the other woman into the cold, dark water. A chill went up her spine. Goosebumps grew on her arms and legs. She was ecstatic to find two blankets in the dinghy once she had climbed into it. She quickly wrapped herself up. "So what's so important?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Cap'n said to retrieve you." He smiled. "Here I am, retrieving you." He reached his hand out to Angelica. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Christopher."

"Angelica," she greeted him. "Pleased to meet you." The rest of the short ride to the _Flying Dutchman_ was relatively quiet. Angelica found herself wrapping the blanket tighter when she caught Christopher staring. Apparently he didn't know about her relationship with Jack. Come to think about it, not even she was sure about her relationship with Jack. Still, she averted her eyes from him as much as possible. The three pirates climbed onto William's ship in a few quick minutes. Angelica froze. Drake was standing on the deck. "Drake?"

"Hi," he said.

Elizabeth grabbed Willie up in her arms. "Where's Jack?"

Angelica looked around. He wasn't there. Her heart sank. She had hoped to have a chance to speak with him. "He's aboard the _Pearl_," William answered. Angelica ran the railing. "Wait!" She stopped and looked back to Captain Turner. "Something is off with him."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He started talking about you and him…and just freaked out. It was like he couldn't control himself." William cleared his throat. "I think you should talk to him." The _Black Pearl_ drifted in the ocean about fifty feet away. It was no longer docked. Jack had left Tortuga. She swallowed. Had he left her? She nodded in answer to William, who ran to the helm and turned the ship toward Jack. Once they were close enough, Christopher dropped a long piece of wood across the two ships. Jack hadn't tried to escape, so maybe he hadn't meant to leave her. But why else would he have left Tortuga without her? Angelica walked across. She turned, but no one had followed.

The first place she went to was Jack's cabin. She entered without knocking. Jack sat on his bunk, his head in his hands. He looked up. His eyes were red and puffy. "Angelica!" he sounded genuinely glad to see her. He stood to his feet and rushed at her, grabbing her up in his arms and spinning her around.

Angelica rested her head on his shoulder. Jack bent down and kissed her. The jolt Angelica typically felt when Jack kissed her wasn't there, but rather it was fear. Jack grabbed her upper arms and shoved her against the wall. "Jack," she said. He didn't pull back. "Jack, you're hurting me!" She could feel her pulse under the sting of his fingers. "Jack, please!" He covered her mouth with his. Angelica put her hands against his chest and shoved him away. She looked into his eyes, about to shout at him with the full force of her lungs, but stopped short. His eyes were as black as coal. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle the scream. He grinned and tightened his grip on her arms. "HELP!" she shrieked. Jack's face hardened.

The slap struck her face before she realized what happened. It burned. She grabbed the sore spot on her cheek. "You shouldn't have shouted," he growled. Jack threw her on the floor. Angelica didn't know what to do. This wasn't her Jack. It couldn't be. He would never hit her. Captain Sparrow drew his sword. _Oh, God_, she thought. And her Jack would certainly never try to kill her. Angelica was too awestruck to think about dodging the blow.

Fortunately for her, another sword blocked the strike. She followed the blade to the hilt, and the hilt to the arm of her defender, up the arm to his face, and saw Dmitri eyeing Jack. "Sparrow," he said. Jack slowly moved his head to look at the Angel of Death. Jack's sword dissolved, as well as Dmitri's. Dmitri's hand slammed Jack's face. His foot kicked Jack's chest. Angelica watched in horror as Jack fell to the wooden floor and didn't attempt to move.

"What have you done?!" she screamed. The next thing she knew, she was standing up and repeatedly hitting the man's chest. The hits slowed. Then she found herself crying into his chest. "What have you done?" she whispered.

Dmitri kissed the top of her head. "He's not dead. Just unconscious." Angelica pulled away and tried to speak, but he continued, "I shouldn't have hit him as hard as I did. I just…couldn't risk you getting hurt." That shut her up. She had no idea what to say.

Angelica reached her hand up and touched a cut on his face. She had never seen him with any kind of imperfections, especially not any kind of injury. "What happened to you?" she asked, more from curiosity than anything else. Whatever had the power to injure Dmitri was not something she ever wanted to mess with.

He smiled at her. "A misunderstanding," he answered swiftly, a little too swiftly for Angelica's liking. "You mustn't worry." He bent down closer to her face. "You're not in danger of being hurt. I won't let it happen." Angelica's heartbeat quickened. She hadn't realized, until this moment, how attractive Dmitri really was. That's when, for the first time since she'd met him, that Dmitri kissed her, not on the back of her hand, not on her cheek, but on her lips. So taken by surprise, she couldn't stop herself from kissing him back.

* * *

Captain Barbossa sat in his cabin, Jack the monkey by his side, chewing on some peanuts. In front of him lay two things: his sword and a map. But this wasn't the sword that Death had left him with after she had taken Blackbeard's from him. No, he had most certainly gotten it back. After months of searching for anything of use to summon her, he went to the shack of Tia Dalma – Calypso. It was there that he found his answers. She had a book containing ways to summon the different gods…and Death. The two of them had known each other, had cursed Davy Jones together. He should've thought about Calypso earlier; it would've saved him much time. Nevertheless, he had summoned her and had bargained for the sword. Now he had it, and for a very small price. Barbossa had to scour the seas, in search of a man, the captain of a ship. Barbossa had never heard of the man before. What kind of a name was Harvey Calhoun? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that after he found this man and turned him over to Death, he would have a chance to search for his treasure.

He looked at the map beside the sword, then to Jack. His precious monkey had found the map and brought it to him many months ago. He had sworn that he would never go after it. Trying to control the winds and tides? Calypso would have his head on a stake…literally. But then he had discovered that a certain Captain Jack wanted the treasure. And, well, he just couldn't allow his nemesis have such power at his disposal.

The door opened. A woman walked in. "Ah," he said, standing. "I suppose you completed what you were supposed to?" She didn't answer. The voodoo he had learned at Calypso's shack hadn't taught him how to create these creatures. That was something another person had taught him. Perhaps he had done something wrong. She wasn't speaking. She came toward him. With the light from the lantern now on her face, Barbossa could see something was horribly wrong. Her eyes were all black. She grabbed him and pulled him close. Then she kissed him. Barbossa was terribly confused. Then the redheaded woman disappeared.

Barbossa lost his balance, and collapsed to the floor, spitting and sputtering black gunk from his mouth and nose. It was hard to take a breath. He looked back to where she had been just a moment before. This wasn't right. He had just enough time to replay the spell over in his mind and question himself before he passed out.

* * *

Arden lay on Calhoun's bed. The captain had allowed her to use it while she was aboard. He didn't seem to even need it much. For hours, enough for it to get dark outside, he had been sitting at his desk, working on something that Arden didn't understand. It had to do with mapping. It was one of the many reasons why she had never enjoyed going out to sea. She cleared her throat. "Do you think you'll ever find him…Drake, I mean?" she asked timidly. They hadn't really spoken since she'd sobbed into his chest. "Or do you think he's…" she couldn't finish the sentence, or the thought. It hurt too much.

Calhoun looked up, sorrow apparent in his eyes. "I don't know. If he lived, he's certainly been found by now. He's probably even searching for you as we speak." He smiled at her. "We'll find him."

She doubted it, but didn't want to house that thought for long. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he answered, going back to work on whatever he had been looking at.

She swallowed. She was slightly afraid to ask, but knew she had to. "Why did you attack our ship in the first place?"

Calhoun looked up, his face hard. Arden's breath caught in her throat. His eyes were as black as coal. "Because I had to," he said. Then went back to work. Arden couldn't speak. He hadn't had black eyes before. That was something she would have noticed. Something was wrong. After a few minutes of her silence, he looked back up. His eyes were again blue. "Weren't you going to ask me a question?" his voice was light.

Arden shook her head. She had no idea what to say.

* * *

Death walked through her castle, running her hand along the stone wall. There was a lightness in her step. The flames of the torches lighting the corridor flickered. She wore her typical black pants and black shirt. She had been tempted to dress as she did when she was in human form as a pirate, but had decided against it. It made being away from that beautiful place so much worse. It was one of her favorite places, if she were being honest.

She looked around. Every shadow caught her eye. Every sound of the flames popping was an explosion in her ears. She had been feeding on the dead for days now. It had been difficult to do much else since her fight with Dmitri. He had never argued with her over a command. Even when she had first made him into her Angel, he was extremely submissive. Sorrow clung to her like sweat on a humid day. She had only ever had one Angel other than her Dmitri.

His name had been Harold. He had been perfect, and she had fallen deeply in love with him. Then, he just disappeared. Part of her had always wondered what had become of him, but she knew it was pointless. The fact that he had completely vanished meant one of the gods had something to do with it. It wasn't long before she had found Dmitri. He had filled the hole in her heart. Now, she couldn't help but worry about what might become of Dmitri. She wished she'd come back, but knew that he probably just needed time alone.

Death stepped into her kitchen. Since she'd actually built her magnificent castle, she'd renovated the kitchen many times. Right now it had gray stone floors, very light-colored wood cabinets, black marble countertops, and stainless steel appliances. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. She didn't really need to drink anything. After days of absorbing the strength of all the dying humans, she was fine. But it felt normal, and it was something to do.

She thought back to Dmitri, who was somewhere far away. She didn't want to hunt him, partially because they needed time apart but also because it would drain a lot from her to hunt him. Sometimes she wished they could be as normal as Jack and Angelica, without the fear of dying that they had. Suddenly, she felt that maybe it was Angelica that was causing her issues with Dmitri. _No_, she told herself. Surely that wasn't it.

Her empty hand jerked up to her heart. It felt as if something had ripped through it. She gasped. Something had split away from her. She'd never felt this before…no. She'd felt it once before. Only once since the earth had been spoken into existence thousands of years ago ahd she felt something as severely painful as this. The glass of water slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor. Death grabbed the counter and coughed up blood. She didn't bleed; she shouldn't be bleeding. Her heart seemed to be ramming against her chest, sending violent shocks of pain through her over and over again. Death collapsed onto the floor, landing on the glass. She grunted. Death crawled off of the glass and vanished into black dust. She had to stop this. Someone had just broken all the rules. And it was her job to kill them.

* * *

**Please review!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**thanks so much for reading. And a special thanks to ninanacho11 for the favoriting, following, and reviewing. That gave me the momentum to finish as quickly as I did. **

**Please enjoy and review!**

**CHAPTER 8**

Dmitri's arms tightened around Angelica, but he pulled his lips away from hers and just embraced her. She was lightheaded. She and Jack had been fighting so much recently that she had forgotten what it was like to feel wanted. Wind gushed around them. Before she could say anything to Dmitri, he let her go. She looked around. They were aboard the _Flying Dutchman_. Elizabeth and Will were looking at them curiously. Guilt flooded over her; so she took a step away from the Angel of Death. She only hoped her face wasn't flushed.

"What happened to you?" Elizabeth asked. She held little Willie in her arms while he played with her hair.

"What-what-what do you mean? What-what makes you think anything happened?" she questioned. How could Elizabeth possibly have guessed?

"Jack's not with you," Elizabeth answered plainly.

"Oh." Angelica's heart slowed down. That could've been extremely bad. Then again, she probably incriminated herself by freaking out like she had. Her throat burned, and her heart ached. "Something's wrong with him…"

William was the one who spoke this time. "What do you mean?"

Angelica couldn't even speak, thinking back to what Jack had done. Dmitri answered for her. "He tried to kill her."

Elizabeth all but dropped Willie. He let out a startled shriek. His mother readjusted him in her arms. The confusion was all over her face. Angelica didn't want to talk about what had happened. She just wanted to go have a good cry. Elizabeth seemed to register that Angelica was upset because she didn't say anything. William looked just as dumbfounded as his wife. It was Drake who spoke, not knowing Angelica as well as the Turners and therefore unable to see that she didn't want to talk. "Did he have black eyes?"

Angelica looked up abruptly, just now aware that she had been looking at the deck. How did he know about his eyes? There was no way. Unless…no. She couldn't assume things about him. She was going to answer him but was cut off by a violent roaring. Black fog spun like a tornado on the deck. Death fell to the floor next to the railing. She pulled herself up, coughing and unable to catch her breath. She held her hand over her heart. It was Angelica's turn to look confused. Why would she be here?

"I knew I'd find you with her!" Death pointed her finger accusingly at Angelica. "Dmitri, you sorry, sick son of a –"

Dmitri cut her off. "I didn't expect you to…resurface…for a while, Kifo. I'm surprised at you."

Death regained her footing and began stepping toward him. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" Angelica swallowed. Surely she didn't know about their kiss. It had only happened moments before. "You dirty, backstabbing bastard!"

"Do not smear my honor, Kifo. I know who my parents are. You on the other hand…" he let the sentence hang.

"Shut up!" She pulled her hand away from her chest. Blood covered her palm. "You have destroyed our contract, Dmitri. And for that, I must kill you." Death lunged, but Dmitri was just as fast as she was. He disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the ship. Death growled. Then she appeared beside him. He was gone and beside Angelica before Death had a chance to grab him, leaving her there to snatch at the empty air.

Dmitri said in a seductive tone, "You're not as fast as you usually are." Angelica tensed. She suddenly felt as if she shouldn't be hearing their conversation. "You've become weak."

Death materialized next to him and grabbed his neck. She screamed, somewhere between a victorious scream and one of agony. For the first time since Angelica had met Death, she saw the redhead have tears falling down her cheeks, and she felt bad for the woman. She wasn't sure why, but something about seeing Death cry broke her heart. "Why?" Death cried. "Was what we had not enough?"

Dmitri grabbed her by her hair and jerked her head backward. "You know why," he said quietly. He then proceeded to place his hand on the small of her back and flip her into the air, slamming her onto the deck face-first. He kicked her in the side to force her onto her back and looked up at William, who had drawn his sword. Angelica wanted to shout at him to put it away, but knew it was too late. Dmitri dove. Angelica would never have known what happened had Will not begun shouting. It took a moment for her to process everything. Then she saw it. Dmitri had disappeared, taking Elizabeth and Willie with him.

* * *

Jack got up from the floor of his cabin. He could hear a petrifying screaming slicing through the air. He looked around. Angelica was gone. He placed his hat on his head and moved to the door. Where had she gone? Just a moment ago, he was…he stopped. He jerked the door open, but he wasn't sure why. He didn't know what was happening. Then, he felt it. Like being dipped in ice water, it covered him from head to toe. He'd felt this twice before. The first, he had been with Drake and William. He had become cold, then lost all control. That's what it was like now. The second time…_Oh, God_, Jack thought. He'd been in the cabin with Angelica. Now he remembered. He'd…he'd attacked her, drawn his sword out to kill her. He fought to turn and look for blood on the floor, but he was not in control of himself. He left the cabin.

Jack watched his body move to the helm. He glanced over. The _Flying Dutchman_ was not that far away. If he could shout to them, they might be able to help. His mouth opened, but instead of a plea for help, there was a command, a command to ready the sails. That's not what he wanted. He wanted help.

Then another thought hit him. Will was screaming. It wasn't so much a scream as it was a contorted name. He was shouting the names of Elizabeth and Willie. Drake and Angelica hovered near someone, someone with red hair. _Death_. But where Death was, Dmitri was bound to be near. _Dmitri!_ Dmitri had stopped him from killing Angelica. Then what? Dmitri had attacked him. Then…everything had gone black.

He looked back over at Angelica. She was so close. She was right there. His heart ached for her. He had to reach her. If he could explain to her what had happened…who was he kidding? There was no way he could explain what had happened to him because he had no idea. He knew that his body wasn't responding to the sorrow he felt, but he knew tears were running down his cheeks as the _Black Pearl_ sailed away from his beloved Angelica.

* * *

The pain in Death's chest lessened. The excruciating ache of the initial tearing of her connection with Dmitri was over, but the betrayal was very much present. She looked at Drake and Angelica, who hovered around her awkwardly. William was sitting on the deck with his knees pulled into his chest, sobbing. She couldn't really blame him. The man who was supposed to be protecting William's family had just disappeared to God-knows-where without any evidence as the where he had taken them. Angelica locked eyes with Death. She wore an emotion that Death had never seen on the Spanish woman before. Then the other woman walked away and sat beside William and tried to comfort him.

She was entirely perplexed. Dmitri had never been able to overpower her…ever. Something was completely wrong with this whole business concerning her Angel. None of it made sense. She had done everything in her power to make him happy. He'd never shown any sign of discontentment. Now she was going to have to kill him. She sighed.

Death turned her attention to Drake. She'd known him for years, but apparently he had not spoken of his secret to the pirates he accompanied. He helped her to her feet. He was far better at schooling his emotions and his face than she would have imagined. "It's been a while," she commented quietly to him.

He glared at her. "Don't. Say. Anything."

William jerked his head over to look at the two of them. He was on his feet before she realized what was going on. Next thing she knew, Captain Turner's fist hit her in the nose. There was a cracking sound, and pain stretched across her face. Her eyes watered. "What the devil are you doing?" she shouted. She placed her hands on either side the now broken nose and cracked it back in place. That hurt even more than the break.

"Where's my family?" William demanded.

"I don't know." And quite frankly, at this point she didn't care too much about searching. She wiped the blood draining from her nose.

Will grabbed her by the neck and shoved her against the railing. "What do you mean 'you don't know'? The last time I checked, you were Death!" He was screaming right in her face. That just made her angrier.

"And as Death, I reserve the rights to take your life from you." She pushed him away and looked at Angelica. "And that goes for you as well, you little whore! You do not deserve someone like Jack Sparrow! I know about you and Dmitri!" Angelica seemed taken aback. "Did you seriously not think I would find out? Even for you, that is beyond idiotic, Angelica!"

William placed the tip of his sword on her side. "You _will_ find my wife and child," he commanded. "Or I will find a way to destroy you." He swallowed, trying to keep his voice steady. "Track him down like the dog he is."

Death didn't know what to say. She had never had someone threaten her for the love of another. "I wish I could," she answered. "But it takes a lot to come to earth. Then I had to track Angelica. Then Dmitri beat me down," a fact that still had her befuddled. "I'm drained, William. I'm sorry."

Will's sword clattered to the floor. He seemed like he wanted to fall, but he managed to hold himself up. Spinning around, he went to the helm. The _Black Pearl_ could be seen in the distance. William turned his ship in that direction. "We won't catch him!" Angelica called to William. "The _Dutchman _catches ships when the wind is against the sails. But the _Pearl_ sails faster against the wind than the _Dutchman _can. We don't stand a chance."

Captain Turner slammed his fist against the wheel. "Wait," Drake said. He looked around. "The wind is changing. We might stand a chance." The _Flying Dutchman_ took off, as if being propelled by the water's current. Drake looked at Death. She sighed. _Of course it is_, she thought to herself. _What luck_.

* * *

Barbossa struggled to his feet. Jack the monkey hollered at him excitedly. The captain spat black gunk from his mouth. It left a certain bitter taste in his mouth. He grabbed a green apple, knowing it would do the trick to take the nastiness away. After taking a bite of the apple, he washed it down with a swig of rum. He'd never experienced something like that before, and he didn't want to experience it again.

Jack climbed onto his shoulder. "That's daddy's boy," Barbossa cooed, handing the chimp a peanut. The bottle of rum slipped from his hand and shattered on the wooden floor. Jack screeched and hopped onto the table. Barbossa didn't give him a second look. Instead, he left the cabin and went to the helm. He sharply jerked the wheel to the right. If anything was not tied down below decks, it would have gone flying. The ship turned, almost tipping into the water. Barbossa didn't notice. He held tightly to the wheel. He tried to fight it, but his body would not respond.

* * *

Angelica wandered below decks of the _Flying Dutchman_. She didn't want to be seen this upset, especially not in front of Death. She'd always hated her. Sure, she had felt pity for the evil creature, but there was always a tension between the two of them, like Death wanted to make her life absolutely miserable. She sighed and sat down against one of the cells in the brig.

This was not how everything was supposed to turn out. She imagined seeing Elizabeth again in a completely different way. She would have been able to tell Elizabeth how she and Jack were married or bound to be married, depending on the time it took to see her again. Or she would tell her about all the things she and Jack had done together. She would tell her that she and Jack were happy, just as Elizabeth and Will were. They would sit together, far from Will and Jack, and discuss baby names that Jack was sure to reject. But instead, she sat there, unmarried with no chance of a baby any soon, with Elizabeth and Jack and Willie all gone with a slim chance of finding them.

That was what she mainly didn't understand. If Death was as omnipotent as she portrayed herself, then why wasn't she able to find Dmitri or Elizabeth and Willie or Jack? Jack…there were so many things she could say about Jack at the moment.

First, she was irrevocably in love with him, yet she had no idea why. He'd left her…twice. There was no reason for that. But who needed reasons anymore? There truly was no reason for him to have her love. He threw that love in her face, but she wiped it off and handed it right back. Then the cycle would restart. Angelica reached into the inside of her jacket and pulled out a small canteen…that Jack had given her. Inside of that cheap but sentimentally expensive flask was gin. Personally, she preferred that to rum, but she would never tell Jack that. He loved his rum far too much. She smiled at the thought and slouched down.

Second, she desperately wanted to find him. She thought back to his black eyes with a shudder. That wasn't her Jack. Captain Sparrow had never laid a violent hand on her. For him to attempt to murder her…that made absolutely no sense. He was witty and charming, not sadistic and wicked. If she could just find him, maybe she could save him from whatever was possessing him, or what she assumed was possessing him. Angelica took a swig of the alcohol. Maybe if she could find him, she could finally say yes to him.

Every moment since his proposal, she'd regretted saying no. Granted, she knew it was needed. She knew Jack well enough to know that he would try harder to prove himself. No one questioned Captain Jack Sparrow. He would do his best to prove that he would not leave her. Maybe, if she would have agreed to marry him, whatever had caused his problem might not have happened.

What had happened to him? After his proposal, and later their fight, he had gone into Tortuga. She had seen that woman trying to kill him, but what if, even though she had arrived to the party late, the woman and Jack had kissed? She shoved the sudden jealousy-fueled rage out of her mind. When Angelica had stabbed the whore, there was no blood. Then, when she had beheaded her, there was no blood. On top of that, the woman had disappeared. Jack and Elizabeth hadn't even seemed to care. Jack had become possessed, and Elizabeth had been taken by Dmitri. Dmitri…

Angelica sat up. When Jack had tried to kill her, Dmitri had miraculously shown up to save her. She couldn't believe herself, but she needed to speak with Death.

"Wow," a man said from the shadows. "I haven't seen you this…enlightened and disappointed in years."

Angelica looked around. The voice…she knew it.

"Yes, yes," he said, stepping into the light. "I am."

The flask fell to the floor. Angelica stood to her feet. "Anthony?"

He smiled at her, that adorable smile that she hadn't seen in many years.

* * *

**what'd you think? please let me know anything you'd like me to do differently:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank everyone who read a review my last chapter. A special thanks to amor pela vida for favoriting, following, and reviewing. Stuff like that really boosts my desire to write faster! **

**Please enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 9**

Angelica walked over to him, shocked that she hadn't realized this before. He hugged her. She knew he had seemed familiar but hadn't quite been able to put her finger on it. Now she did. He let her go. Angelica looked into the eyes of Drake Beagley, the man she now knew to be Anthony. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Sit down." He helped her down and sat across from her on the cell floor.

"How did I not see it before…" she commented to herself. She and Anthony had been madly in love before he'd disappeared at sea one day. He was the only man, besides Jack, that she'd truly loved. She had an irrational anger at him. Why hadn't he told her? Why had he left her? For years she thought she repelled men. First Jack, then Anthony. Why hadn't he come back for her?

Drake was watching her. When she finally looked up at him, he said, "You didn't recognize me because I don't look the same as I did."

He was right about that. The Anthony she had known had much darker hair and skin. This man was far too pale. Anthony had never allowed his face to house any kind of facial hair, and Drake seemed to not care, letting it grow longer each day rather than shave it off. But they had the same kind eyes and beautiful smile. "Why is that?" she asked.

Drake took her petite hands in his rough, large ones. "I guess by now you know that I found the chest…" he let the sentence hang, waiting for her answer. Angelica nodded. "It wasn't near as fantastic as I had imagined." He let out a small laugh. "Do you remember when we set out to find it the first time?" He didn't give her a chance to answer; he just continued talking, "We had hardly any money, just enough to rent that tiny dinghy –"

"Why did we go searching for it if you had already found it?" She wasn't able to hold back her curiosity. Now that she knew the truth, it didn't make sense. It had done nothing but waste time and risk their lives.

"I figured you'd ask me eventually," he answered. "The truth is, I wanted to spend time with you. I knew you were the daughter of Blackbeard – actually, I knew him personally – so I knew you had an adventurous side that you would not be able to resist." He smiled at her. she smiled back, not able to verbally admit that he was right. She had always been drawn to an adventure. Maybe that was why it was so easy to love Jack, even when he did not deserve it. Being with him meant being with an adventure all the time. "Anyway, we were in this tiny dinghy for three weeks with no luck of finding the chest. We were lost when that huge storm came. Everything around us was water, as far as the eye could see. Waves were crashing over the boat."

Angelica shivered. That had been one of the most terrifying moments in her life. She feared for her life. But it had been amazing. She had never had so much fun. "I remember. We crashed into a small island, where we were stranded for almost a month. It was the first time we ever actually…" she pulled her hands back, now feeling a bit awkward after having brought up something so personal with a man she should no longer love.

"I thought for sure you would have discovered my power when the ship crashed," Drake said. "It wasn't just a coincidence that we crashed there, Angelica. I controlled the waters to send us there."

Angelica smiled. Anthony had been known for his romanticism. He had wanted to be alone with her. That month on the island had been wonderful. He had done so many things to make her feel wanted. It filled her with sorrow, thinking about everything Anthony had done for her that Jack had not. She locked eyes with him. "What happened between us, Anthony?"

"It's Drake now, actually," he said. "Well, when I first found the chest, I had to make a deal with Death. I didn't think it would be a bad idea. I work for her. Every ten years or so, she changes my appearance and sends me away. I found year just a year before I had to be changed. I didn't want to leave you. I had to…"

Angelica had known all along that Death loved making her miserable. "But you didn't tell me, didn't come back for me. Do you have any idea what that did to me?" She had an urge to slap him, but decided it best not to, at least not at the moment.

Drake reached out and took her hands in his again. "Listen, Angelica. What you and I had was great…perfect even," he sighed, "but we've moved on. You have Jack, and I have Arden." He let go of one hand and used both of his hands to play with one of hers. It was very distracting. "We have to focus on finding them. Jack is, unfortunately, the priority. Without him, it will be even harder to find Arden. Once we have him back…and normal…we can find and save her."

"What if we can't find them, Anthony? What if they're lost forever?" she asked. She didn't want it to be true, but there was always the possibility, especially with what she had seen happen to Death.

"We can't think like that. Stay positive, Angelica," he answered swiftly. "We'll find them."

"And if we can't?" she pried.

"I will always be here for you." He stood up, helping her stand as well. He kissed her cheek.

* * *

Elizabeth held Willie tight in her arms. She knew she was squeezing him a bit too tight because he was whining, but she couldn't help herself. He was the only thing that let her know that she was still alive. She would never have guessed that Dmitri would attack them. One moment, he was destroying Death; the next he was lunging at her. If she had known what was to happen, she would have gotten Willie out of her arms, throwing him to the deck if that's what it took. At least in that case, she would know that William would be able to take care of any sort of injury he got. But here, there was nothing ensuring that either of them would live.

They sat in a room darker than night. She was unable to see anything in front of her, not even her own hands. Honestly, she couldn't be sure if she was even holding Willie. Sure, he was in her arms when they were taken, but if Dmitri could do everything he had already, he could have easily done something to replace Willie. She shivered at the thought and forced it from her mind. She had to believe that the thing in her arms was her little boy. It gave her a slight hope that they might be able to make it out alive to see Will and Angelica and Jack again.

Angelica…something had happened on the _Black Pearl_ that she hadn't wanted to speak about. It must have either been something bad or embarrassing. If not, she would have just said it. Elizabeth wished she could go back and talk to her about it. Something told her that Dmitri had a part in it. Angelica had been snuggled into his arms pretty firmly. Then she'd darted away and acted really strange when Elizabeth had asked if everything was okay.

A door creaked; light came in. The silhouette of a man stood in the doorway. Elizabeth assumed it was Dmitri and held her breath, tightening her already too tight grip on poor little Willie. The door opened wider. Her heart hammered in her chest. "What do you want from us?" she shouted.

"Keep your voice down, woman," the man answered. He lit a lantern. The light exposed his face. It was, as Elizabeth had suspected, Dmitri.

Mrs. Turner took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself. She repeated in a much quieter voice, "What do you want from us?"

Dmitri walked over to her, lighting more lanterns along the way. She was in what looked like the brig of a ship, but they couldn't be on a ship. There was no rocking from the waves. Besides, light seeped through the cracks of the wood in ships; there was no light seeping through in this place. Dmitri's voice cut through her thoughts, "With you, nothing. You're just leverage, plain and simple." He stood outside the iron bars that indicated that she had been right about one thing: this place was a prison, no better than a brig.

"Are you going to kill us?" she asked. If she could control nothing else, she would know whether she was to live or not.

"That's being decided upon," he answered. He stared at her through the bars.

"Where are we?" His look made her uncomfortable, like he was going to pass through the bars and rip out her throat.

"My own little piece of heaven," he said, his hard look unwavering. "If you were on the island itself, you would recognize it. It's the exact island that a certain Hector Barbossa made you governess of when you first met him." He smiled as she realized what he meant. They were on Rumrunner's Island.

"If I'm not on the island itself, where am I?" She instinctive readjusted Willie, blocking most of him from Dmitri's glare.

"Under it."

* * *

Arden paced the captain's cabin of Calhoun's ship. He had left shortly after the disturbing image of his eyes going black. Just the thought started her heart racing again. She took a deep breath. She had to calm down. It had been almost two weeks since she'd been taken by Calhoun and Drake had gone missing. Before her sorrow could completely take over with the fact that she and Drake had been separated for that long and that the chances of finding him alive shrank each day, Calhoun stepped into his quarters, startling her.

"Beggin' your pardon, miss," he said. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Arden smiled awkwardly; apparently her fright was on the outside as well as on the inside. "It's fine…" she looked up at him. He looked rough, like he'd been up all night working on something, which he probably had. She'd hardly ever seen him sleep. "Have you heard anything…about Drake?"

Calhoun ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Well, no," he answered. "But you mustn't worry. We changed courses. We're on our way to Port Royal now."

Her heart stopped. If she was seen in Port Royal by any of her cousins, she would never be allowed get back on the ship. "Why-why are we going there?" She tried to keep her voice even, despite how she was truly feeling. "I thought you were supposed be believed dead…won't people recognize you?" Surely he would see this problem, right?

But her luck failed her again. He laughed. "No, no, no, my dear," he replied. "I've changed since then. No one will even know who I am."

"How can you be so sure?" she questioned.

His expression hardened. "What do you have against Port Royal, if I may ask?"

She coughed. If she told him about her cousins, would he take her and leave her there? By now he was probably annoyed with her constant asking about Drake. She decided it was better to be safe than sorry. "Nothing, I'm just worried about you."

He laughed again. It was beginning to irk her, his laughing at her, but she didn't say anything to him about it. He didn't say anything, but it was obvious that he knew she was lying to him. Calhoun opened a bottle of rum. "Would you like some?"

"No, thank you. Water would be fine."

Calhoun stopped pouring his drink and just looked at her. After a moment, he took a breath and said, "You've been aboard my ship for two weeks. With your husband lost at sea and us headed to Port Royal – a place you have some sort of issue with – I would assume you are emotionally drained by now. Drink some rum. Loosen up a little. Live life. Take your mind off Drake." He handed her his cup and began drinking from the bottle. Arden placed the alcohol on her lips and pretended to drink it, stopping if from entering her mouth. Again, Calhoun laughed. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want it," she answered quietly.

"Madam, even a proper woman will take a drink when stressed. Take a load off, seriously. You'll feel better." Arden silently shook her head. The man walked over and sat beside her. "Drink it."

"I can't." Arden felt there was no reason to explain her reasoning to this man. His eyes bore holes into her. She turned to him, now angry. "What do you want?"

Calhoun placed a hand under her chin and held her head in place. Although his grip was not tight, it was intimidating and alarming. "If you're going to be on my ship, I need to know anything and everything, even if you deem it as unimportant." He let go of her. "Now, why won't you take a drink? I'd rather you be drunk and happy than sober and sullen. Spirits must be high aboard my vessel." Arden was suddenly defensive. This man didn't need to know her personal business. She glared at him defiantly. She didn't reply. After just a moment, he grabbed her face again. "Answer me." His voice, one that had a joking tone to it moments before, was now angry.

Arden slapped him across the face and stood up. "I don't have to answer anything you ask me!" she shouted. She tried to get to the cabin door, but he grabbed her arm and swung her around, slamming her into the wall.

"You've taken advantage of my hospitality," he growled. Arden forced herself to look into his eyes. They were black. He slipped his hands under her shirt, forcing her harder against the wall.

Fear kept her frozen. "Please," she begged, choking back tears. "Don't do this."

He pressed his lips against hers. Arden whimpered. "You've been aboard my vessel for two weeks, and I've kept my men and myself at bay." He kissed her neck. "Two weeks have passed, young miss. Everything has a time limit."

"Please!" Tears were flowing freely now.

"Why shouldn't I?" Calhoun moved his hands to places on her body that only Drake had ever touched. He kissed her neck repeatedly and began removing her shirt.

"Because I'm pregnant!" she cried.

Calhoun backed away, looking at his hands in awe, as if they were foreign to him. His eyes were no longer black. He stumbled backward and fell to the floor, seeming disgusted with himself. He looked at her, his eyes wide. In a low voice, he said, "I'm so sorry. I…I don't know wh-what came over me."

Arden, shaking, slid to the floor and pulled her knees into her chest. She sobbed.

* * *

Angelica watched Drake walk away. She had thought she would never see him again. A twinge of guilt filled her. She shouldn't have been so excited to realize he was Anthony. Just as fast as the thought had come, she shoved it away. It wasn't as if Jack had been completely loyal to her either. Another twinge of guilt came over her. Jack was missing, and she was making herself feel better by putting him down.

Once Drake was no longer in sight, Angelica took off toward the steps. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She had to consult with her worst enemy. She had to consult with Death.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was not as long as they usually are, but you know...there's only so much you can do in a single chapter. Thanks for reading anyway!**


	10. Chapter 10

**THanks for review, follows, and favorites! They mean a lot**

**this chaper is a tad longer:)**

**CHAPTER 10**

Calhoun scrambled to his feet. Arden poked her head up and saw the man still staring down at his hands, turning them over and inspecting them as if he had no idea what they were. He stopped and looked at her, questions dancing on his face. "What happened?" he asked quietly. Arden flinched at his voice. After her previous experience, she didn't want to be anywhere near him for a while. "Did I hurt you?" Arden closed her eyes. He must have registered her fear at his voice. She didn't answer. Slowly, he walked to her and placed a hand her shoulder. She jolted at his touch. He quickly pulled it away. "Are you okay?"

The distraught woman didn't feel like speaking.

"Answer me!" he commanded. Arden's head popped up. His eyes weren't black this time, but they were wider than she would have thought possible. It wasn't fury she saw in his eyes but utter concern. He was shaking uncontrollably. "What did I do?" he asked again. "What's happened?"

Arden shut her eyes. Why was she mad at him? It wasn't his fault. He only acted like that when his eyes turned black, which begged the question: why did his eyes turn black? She locked eyes with him. He obviously had no idea what was happening to him, so why was she acting this way toward him? "You…you tried to…" she couldn't say it. She couldn't say it because she didn't want to believe it.

His threw one of his hands up as if to silence her, which was pointless considering she had already stopped talking. The other covered his mouth. It made a scratchy sound as he rubbed his hand across the stubble on his face. "It can't be true…" he muttered. "It can't be true." He removed his hand. "Did…did I…" he let the sentence hang.

He was having as much difficulty as she was actually saying the words out loud. "You remember?" she asked.

"I…I could see myself, but I had no control, I assure you. I tried to stop, but it was like my body refused to listen." His eyes were pleading with her. "Please. You have to believe me."

It was hard. It didn't matter whether he was in control of himself or not. Either way, it was his hands that had defiled her. It didn't matter because he remembered it. Had he had no recollection at all of it, she would have been more able to forget it. Knowing that he knew only made the situation awkward and embarrassing.

"I might live a pirate's life, madam, but you must know that I would never do such a thing; for even though I sail the seas to plunder and steal, I am still a perfect gentleman…of sorts," he sounded sincere enough. "And I would never force myself upon you, Arden." She looked up. He hardly ever said her name. She nodded weakly. A wide smile spread across his face. "Thank you," he breathed out. "Thank you so much." He knelt beside her, offering her his hand. He assisted her to her feet. Before she could move away from him, he pulled her into a warm embrace. "I'm so sorry." Arden hugged him back. He let her go. "And congratulations," he added, placing his hand on her stomach. Again, she couldn't stop her reflexive flinch. Calhoun jerked his hand back. "Sorry," he laughed. "Water?"

"Yes, please," she replied. Calhoun poured her a glass of water and handed it to her. She took a few gulps. She expected him to say something as she chugged the water, but he was silent. When she removed the glass from her mouth, she saw why.

The glass slipped from her hand. Calhoun, with black eyes, grabbed her by the arm and ushered her out of the cabin. They traveled below decks and to the brig. He opened the door and shoved her inside. She fell to the dirty floor. "I'll be back for you when I have need of you." He locked her in and left. Arden watched him leave, her breaths becoming more rapid. Deep in her heart of hearts, she knew that the Calhoun she had first met was never coming back; he would forever be the black-eyed demon. She dropped her head back on the floor. At this rate, Drake was probably already dead. Arden curled herself onto her side and wailed. This was not the way her life was supposed to be.

* * *

Angelica ran topside from the brig. Before she reached her destination, she rammed into Will.

"Oh," he said sullenly, "hi, Angelica. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

Even with the little light that was there, Angelica could see the distinct redness around William's watery eyes. "It's fine," she answered just as quietly as he had spoken.

"Are you looking for something?" She could tell by his voice that he was only being the polite Will that he was; he didn't actually want to talk to her. Angelica shook her head. William gave her a half-hearted smile.

He stepped passed her, but she told him to stop. When he turned around, she said nothing but took him into a tight hug. "We'll find them, Will. We'll find them," she told him quietly. She didn't say anything about it, but she could feel his tears on her neck.

"He's the Angel of Death, Angelica," he whispered back, his voice thick with sorrow. "And if Death herself can't defeat him, what chance…" he didn't finish, and Angelica couldn't blame him. If it was her, she would have been able to say less than he already had.

"We'll figure something out." The two of them split up, heading in their separate directions.

Angelica turned and watched him stumble against the wall and sink to the deck. He put his head in his hands and wept. She knew she was invading a moment that he deserved to have alone, so she continued her search for Death. Angelica found the redheaded woman at the front of the ship staring out into the ocean, her mind obviously far away from earth. She couldn't help but feel pity for her. Dmitri, the man she was deeply in love with, had turned his back on her. Angelica placed her hand on Death's shoulder. "We need to talk," she stated.

Death turned. "What about?"

Angelica watched Death's facial features closely when she said the next word. "Dmitri."

Death gave no outward emotion. She only replied with, "What about him? Did you come to gloat to me that were successfully stole the man I love from me when I was unable to do the same to you? Because if so, I suggest you back away slowly before I lose my temper and do something that I will soon – well, maybe not soon, but eventually – regret."

"This isn't the time for that," Angelica said, unable to say anything else about Death's threat, which the other woman would definitely be able to accomplish. "I think I know what's wrong."

Death looked at her curiously. "Enlighten me. I cannot wait to hear this."

Angelica huffed. Death's arrogance was just one of the many reasons why she hated her so much. But she had to let it go. She had to help Jack, and if that required Death's help, then so be it. The redhead now seemed impatient. Angelica had to speak quickly, or she would lose all of Death's focus. "Dmitri has done something to possess Jack."

A smile spread across Death's face. "For once, Angelica, could you not act as dimwitted as you look?" Angelica had no rebuttal. She hadn't expected that kind of reaction. Death had caught her completely off guard. "You see, I already know that."

"And you haven't shared this because…"

"The question is not whether Dmitri is responsible. That answer will always be yes. The question is whether it is reversible. And for that, Angelica, we cannot hunt Jack down. For that answer, we must go to Calypso, who will no doubt know what has happened to our dear Jack," Death responded. "I have a feeling that I know why Dmitri turned." Before Angelica could say a word, Death added, "No, I won't tell you. Not yet. Not until I know for sure. But if it's what I believe it to be, Calypso will know how to stop it."

"He's not 'our' Jack. He's mine." Angelica paused. _Big picture_, she told herself. Jack had mentioned Calypso on occasion, but had never gone into much detail about her. All she knew is that no one had seen her since the Brethren Court had fought the East India Trading Company. "How do you suppose we find her?"

Death nodded to someone behind Angelica. Then she looked back at the Spaniard. "We are already en route to find her. Christopher has agreed to help me. William will understand once we explain to him that it is the best chance of finding his family."

"And how do you know where to find her?" she asked. If Calypso was truly a goddess, how would anyone have been able to find such a powerful creature? Sometimes, Death made absolutely no sense.

"Well, you see, Angelica," Death began, "Calypso was bound to human form and took on the persona of Tia Dalma many, many years ago. We have always had connections, just in case. You can say…we're kind of like business partners in a way." She looked back to the ocean. "You worry about what to say to Jack when we rescue him. I'll worry about how to save him."

Angelica opened her mouth to reply, but didn't want to say anything to Death's statement. She wanted to go mourn her missing friends before anything else got worse.

* * *

Elizabeth coughed, clearing her throat. Surely she had heard him wrong. "We're-we're where?" she asked.

Dmitri quietly chuckled. "Like I said, you're under the island, Elizabeth. You didn't hear me wrong. You're not going crazy. You're under the island."

"How –" her voice cracked. She swallowed. "How is that possible?"

"You're standing here, talking to the Angel of Death, wondering how it's possible that I built an underground fortress?" he questioned facetiously. "Have I been in this state for too long, or are humans becoming duller and duller?"

"Will's going to find us, Dmitri, and when he does, he'll kill you," she warned him. "Just let us go."

Forcefully, Dmitri slammed against the iron bars separating him from Elizabeth, causing her to jump back in surprise and fear. Dmitri growled at her. "Don't threaten me." He turned on his heel and walked toward the exit, leaving the lanterns burning as he went. The door slammed shut behind him.

Elizabeth sank down. "Oh, Will," she whispered to her husband who was miles and miles away from her. "Please find us." Within minutes, Willie's breathing evened out, and Elizabeth realized that he was probably asleep. Oh, how nice it must be to have that childlike innocence. If only she could go back to the much easier life when she was a child, before they went to Port Royal. Her father might still be alive. She might have fallen in love with a man that wasn't doomed to a life at sea for all eternity. She could grow old with him and not worry about some strange creature of the supernatural trying to steal his life. Instead of literally having his heart, she would metaphorically have it.

She shook off the thought. Who was she kidding? She loved William and Willie far too much to give up this life. It didn't matter that they would never be old together. All that mattered was that she finally had everything she had ever wanted. She was married and had a son, a gorgeous son. She kissed the top of that little boy's head. She couldn't give this life up if she wanted to. A tear slipped down her cheek. She might not grow old with Will, but she would eventually grow old. The thought had never actually occurred to her, but Will would stay young forever, and could possibly fall in love with another woman.

She had to think about something else. Since she had first been put in this dark hellhole, she hadn't been able to see what was surrounding her. It was the perfect distraction. Turning her head around, she inspected the little cell in which they had been imprisoned and was appalled. Dmitri had placed a bowl of water on the floor. They were not animals. They were humans. Elizabeth felt anger rising up inside of her.

* * *

Jack sat in his quarters. It had been hours since he had been in control of his own body, and it was beginning to become eerie. The feeling of submission to one's own body was worse than being attacked through a voodoo doll and being unable to stop it. At least in that situation, it was possible to stop the attacker, but when he couldn't move, there was no way to know what to do to stop it.

His hand reached out and grabbed a bottle of rum. This he was okay with. He popped out the cork and began drinking it. Jack was hit with shock. He couldn't taste a thing. It pushed him over the edge. Not being able to taste his own rum…it was an outrage! He violently flailed around, but it did no good. His body still refused to obey him. Instead, he stood to his feet and left the cabin, the rum (which he still couldn't taste) clasped in his hand.

His first mate Joshamee Gibbs was walking by and stopped. "Cap'n," he said, "where did you say we were headed?"

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack said rudely. "If you intend to remain my first mate, you best pay attention. We are headed to the Spanish port Maracaibo."

Gibbs looked at him weirdly and said, "Jack, what's gotten you upset?" He looked away for a brief moment. "Is it Angelica? Where has she gone? I've not seen her in a while."

Jack tried to scream out to him and get him to understand that something most terrible had happened. But he found himself saying, "Again, Master Gibbs, you are the first mate, and as first mate, you are only entitled to know what I, as the captain, want you knowing. Understand?" Jack walked off, headed to the helm, not knowing he was being followed by Gibbs.

Jack remained oblivious to that fact until Gibbs grabbed his arm. "For the love of mother and child, Jack, what's gotten into you? What's happened?"

Jack fought to tell Gibbs what had happened. He wanted to order Gibbs to knock him out, turn the ship around, and go after Angelica, but he couldn't. "Go to your quarters, Mr. Gibbs." The man grabbed Jack's rum and walked away.

Jack shouted to himself. He had no idea why his self wanted to go to Maracaibo, but whatever the reason, he knew he had to stop it. But he also knew that it was pointless to try. He'd tried many times before, and no good had come from it. Still, he tried his hardest to break free. And still, it did nothing.

* * *

The _Queen Anne's Revenge_ was anchored close enough to the port of Guadeloupe in the Caribbean Sea that it would not be a far journey, but far enough away to not be considered a threat. Captain Barbossa and his first mate, Scrum, rowed a dinghy closer to the shore. Well, Scrum did most of the rowing; it was one of the perks of being a captain to force your crew to do the manual labor. Jack the monkey sat on Barbossa's shoulder, eating peanuts as usual. Barbossa wondered if Jack could tell that he was not himself. Scrum seemed rather oblivious, but that was Scrum, the man who almost sacrificed himself to kiss a mermaid that he knew wanted to eat him.

Once they reached the shore, Barbossa and little Jack stepped onto the dock. "Mind the boat," he commanded Scrum.

"Aye, captain," was all he said. He slouched down and tipped his hat over his eyes. It was as close as Barbossa could get at the moment. He didn't have the time to argue. So he continued his single-man invasion into the town.

Now, what was it he was looking for? Ah, he remembered. Wait…how did he remember? Barbossa watched himself, as if he were watching someone else – someone he didn't know – go straight to the merchant. How he knew where the merchant was, he wasn't sure. He had never been in this town before, which was probably one of the reasons he was not being arrested at the moment. No one knew of his treason against the king of England. When he reached the merchant, it took only a few minutes to barter for what he needed: sugar and bananas. These were apparently were the main productions of this town.

The merchant offered to help Barbossa carry the merchandise back. Normally, Barbossa would have stacked the barrel of sugar on top of the crate of bananas and went on his way, but he was unable to refuse the help. The merchant was probably only helping him because he felt bad for the one-legged captain.

When they had dropped the newly bought items into the dingy, Barbossa gave him a curt nod. The man walked off. The pirate proceeded to get into the dinghy. After grabbing and oar and hitting Scrum in the head to wake him up, Scrum took the oars and rowed back to the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. Barbossa sat, unable to move, wondering why on earth he had gone out of his way to sugar and bananas. The best he could manage was that his new self knew what was going on, even if he didn't. The thought filled him with dread. When would he be in control of himself again? That woman had done something to him; he was sure of it.

**what'd you think? Good? Bad? In between? Let me know:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two quick things:**

**1) I couldnt remember if I'd named Calhoun's ship; so it's gonna stay what i named it in this chapter**

**2) when I'm focusing on Jack and I say "his self" I don't mean "himself" if you understand what I mean...**

* * *

**thanks for all the reveiws! One of the reasons I can upload new chapters faster than others on here is because i listen to Peter Hollens while I write. Have you heard of him? Go look him up on youtube. He's is absolutely amazing.**

**Anyways, enjoy:)**

**CHAPTER 11**

The one and only Captain Jack Sparrow left his beloved _Pearl_ behind as he entered the town of Maracaibo under the cover of night. He was still unsure of why he was there, but he had to go along with it. No one had seen him or heard him. He'd cleverly anchored out of the firing range of the port's protective canons. This did not bode well with Jack. If his self knew to get the _Pearl_ out of harm's way, something bad was bound to happen. Also, he had not even taken the dinghy to the docks. He'd placed on the beach almost a mile away from the city. The only thing assuring him that he was going back to his ship was the fact that he could see it against the light of the moon.

To avoid suspicion, Jack found his self nodding to any passerby he ran across. He had an awful feeling in the pit of his gut. Despite everything he had done in his past, this was surprisingly unsettling. What made it worse, was at the moment, Jack hid behind the trees in the view of the governor's house. Guards could be seen protecting the entrances. There was no way around them.

Just then, Jack took off, running at the wall. He braced himself for when he was bound to hit the wall. It never came. Before Jack knew what had happened, he was flying through the air. Well, not flying in the literal sense, but he was in midair up until the point when he grabbed hold of one of the stones. Had he been in control of himself, there was no way he would have been able to latch onto the tiny crevice in the wall. His feet slipped against stone at first, but once he gained the right amount of momentum, he was able to propel himself to the windowsill and grab it.

Captain Sparrow pulled himself into the house. No movement was seen. No lanterns were lit. Jack crept through the house, careful not to make too much noise – a difficult task due to all of his accessories. The first door he checked was nothing but a study. He had little more luck with two following doors. One was entirely empty, and the other was the room of a young boy who had been asleep. Jack continued his search.

It was not too much longer before he found what he was looking for: the governor's room. Only the man's wife was in the room. Jack quietly sneaked over to her and drew his sword, placing the tip of the blade on her throat. Jack wanted so badly to scream out to her, but of course he couldn't. "Get up," he commanded. Her eyes popped open. "Scream and it will be the last sound you ever make." She obeyed, sliding out of her bed. She had black hair and dark skin. She wore a white nightgown. Tears were already welling up in her eyes. Jack was utterly confused. What did this woman have to do with anything? "Call your husband up here."

"Henry!" she shouted in somewhat straight voice. "Henry, will you come here for a minute?"

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. A moment later, the man who Jack assumed to be the governor appeared in the doorway. His cup dropped from his hand. "One sudden movement and I kill her," Jack warned. The man nodded. "Tie her to the post."

"With what?" the man asked.

Jack walked to the window and pulled down the long velvet drapes. A golden rope was connecting them. "With this," he answered, throwing it to the man. The man, Henry, grabbed the ropes and began tying his wife to the bed post, apologizing as he did so. "Gag her." Jack then threw him a piece of cloth. Without any luck, Jack tried to break the curse. If he was ever forced to tie up and gag Angelica, he wouldn't know what to do. Once the man had finished, he looked at Jack. Jack tied the man's hands and gagged him as well. "Come with me." Jack watched as Henry cast his wife a regretful look. Then his self forced the man from the room and shoved Henry out of the window through which he had invaded the house.

* * *

Angelica had bumped into Will once more. He had been headed back to his cabin, so she had left him alone. As much as she felt he needed comforting, she needed time alone. Not only had she lost a good friend in Elizabeth, but she had also lost a best friend in Jack. Losing someone as close to her as Jack was – is, as she constantly had to remind herself – was hard. It was harder than just hard; it destroyed her inside. Now she sat in the cargo hold, away from most of the crew. She wanted no interactions with people at the moment.

So, alone, she sat crouched against a crate. Had she been in a better mood, she might have gone through some of the crates to see what was aboard, but it seemed pointless. She looked down at her hands, the hands that had both killed and healed, and saw the ring that Jack had given her. It was on the ring finger of her left hand. When they had first met in Seville, their relationship had not been overly serious. But she began her life of piracy thanks to him. In La Martinique was where they had, in her mind, truly fallen in love. They had exchanged gifts, little though they might be.

She had given him lace that she had taken from the convent she had planned on joining, and Jack had simply removed a ring from his hand to give her. Despite their fallout, she had kept the ring on her hand from that day on, never giving it much thought. It was not until Jack had tried seducing information out of her on the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ that she had even considered that he might still have the lace. It made her smile. Sure, he had been incorrect about when they had exchanged the gifts, but at least he still wore it. From the grungy look of it, she guessed he had left it on as well. That in itself could be a proof of his love.

For the first time in years, Angelica removed the ring from her finger and couldn't help but laugh. The skin that was always protected by the ring was much paler than the rest of hand. It was almost as if the ring had not even been removed. Quickly, she put it back on. The thought of losing it for any reason seemed like putting a nail in Jack's coffin, that somehow, keeping the ring safe would keep him safe. She knew it was impossible, but it kept her stable to think she was doing something for Jack beyond mourning, even if it was as simple as keeping a ring safe.

* * *

Captain Calhoun held tight to the wheel of his ship, the _Crusader_. The town of Port Royal was not that far away. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that the town itself was not what he was looking for. No, he was waiting for a ship that should be sailing by at any minute. How he knew that, he had no idea.

What he was mainly concerned about at the moment was young Arden locked in the brig. He wasn't sure why he had trapped her there. Granted, he had tried his hardest to stop himself, but it hadn't worked. So, the pregnant young woman was in an unfamiliar place with no one to comfort her. Not only that, but her husband was lost somewhere. He mentally shook his head. None of this made any sense. Then again, none of really had to. It was life, and life made no sense.

That's when he saw the ship. "Ready on the guns!" he shouted to his crew. He had already prepared them for what they were about to do. They were used to pillaging and plundering. In fact, they were ecstatic. They hadn't done this since Arden had first come aboard. He waited until the ship came into range. "FIRE!" The canons went ablaze, firing on their unsuspecting target.

Cannonball after cannonball shot out, attacking the ship. Wood splintered, flying into the air. Some men were hit and propelled from the ship. Other cannonballs would either be too short or too long and would splash in the water. Still, the ship was at the mercy of Calhoun and his crew. It took only a few minutes before the main mast of their victim collapsed. The other ship hadn't even returned fire. "Prepare to board!" Calhoun commanded. Any other time, he would not have cared about what he was doing, but something didn't feel right, like he knew it was wrong.

He followed his men onto the other ship, watching but doing nothing as he men slaughtered every crewman aboard the other ship. What was worse was the smile on his face, the one he couldn't remove. Once enough blood was shed to intimidate the men, Calhoun and his men began searching the ship. Well, the men searched; Calhoun went straight to the only thing he wanted: the crates of fur. For some reason, he had known that this ship was captained by a fur trader. After scavenging through the crates of furs, Calhoun found the ones he wanted: the white.

Calhoun walked back to his ship. "You have ten minutes!" he shouted to his crew. "Pick your treasures quickly!" He had never put a time limit on the crew's chances for spoil, but he didn't care. Well, he couldn't care, because there was nothing he could do.

When his crew returned, within the time limit, the canons were loaded again, and the ship was sent to the bottom of the Caribbean Sea.

* * *

Jack and his captive, the governor of Maracaibo, waded through the water and made their way out to the longboat. They hadn't said a word to each other, except for Jack barking orders at the terrified man. When they had hauled themselves into the boat, Jack reached up and jerked he gag out of Henry's mouth. "What do you want with me?" the governor asked.

His Spanish accent broke Jack's heart. Oh how he missed his dear Angelica. "I cannot disclose that information."

"You realize that the Spanish Armada is tasked with retrieving abducted governors. They will kill you," he threatened.

Jack only thought it was bad not being able to control himself. But knowing what he just discovered, it was completely awful. But…surely the entire fleet would not retrieve one little governor.

"Nothing to say?" the man asked. He chuckled. "That's to be expected. Take me back, and I won't send privateers out to find you and bring you back to me."

Jack knew it was a bluff. This man didn't intimidate him, and his self would not be intimidated either. Instead, his self just rowed the dinghy to the _Pearl_ in silence. When they had boarded the ship, Jack led the governor to the brig. After his failed attempt to scare Jack into returning him, Henry had not spoken a word. Jack shoved him into the cell. "Stay here." He turned to walk away but stopped. "Nothing to say?" he asked. "Well, that's to be expected." Jack couldn't help but laugh. Even his self could be a sarcastic, charming pirate.

* * *

Deep in the cargo hold of the _Flying Dutchman_, Angelica had fallen asleep. Well, had worn herself out with her sorrow. She had been so emotionally drained that she hadn't even realized how tired she had been. Angelica was in a nice slumber, uncomfortably nonetheless, but asleep. She was resting her head on her arm, and would have stayed that way had someone not kicked the arm out from under her, slamming her head onto the wooden floor.

Angelica shouted and looked up. Death stood above her. "What's your problem?" she questioned. As if she really needed to ask…Death always had some issue with her.

"Come on," Death said. "We need to explain something to William."

Angelica groaned and pulled herself up to her feet, without help from Death, considering the redhead didn't offer. "Like what?" she asked.

"Why we are going to Tia Dalma's shack," Death explained.

"And you couldn't do this without me because…?"

"William hates me," Death said as an explanation.

"I hate you!" Angelica shouted. "Jack hates you! Everybody hates you! That doesn't stop you from doing anything!"

Death grabbed Angelica by the arm and led her out of the cargo hold. "He'll listen to you. It's important that he understands."

But Angelica wasn't even sure if she understood. Of course, she would never say anything to argue with Death when they were alone. Death would harm her in unspeakable ways. Her head pounded from when Death had indirectly slammed it on the floor. She held her tongue and temper until they were on the main deck. Once others were around, Angelica punched Death in the nose, just as William had. It made her feel better to see the rage flare in the other woman's eyes.

"And that was for what?" she asked, cracking it back in place.

"Everything," Angelica answered. She put her hand on the door to the captain's cabin. "Let me have a moment to speak with him before you come in." Death nodded. Angelica pushed to door open, stepped in, and closed the door. The only light came from the rising sun just outside the window.

Will was lying on his bunk. He jumped when he saw her. "Angelica?"

"We need to talk," she answered.

William moved into a sitting position. "Okay," he said. He patted the spot next to him. "Let's talk." Angelica walked over and sat beside him. "What's this about?"

"Don't be angry, okay?" Angelica began. "Death, Christopher, and I discussed some things earlier."

"It's never good to hear anything start out like that," Will said quietly. "What's happened?"

Angelica grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his. It wasn't a romantic gesture. It was a purely comforting motive, and she hoped William took it that way. When she looked up at him, his eyes told her that he didn't feel any awkwardness in the simple act. "We know a way to save Elizabeth and Willie." His eyes widened, along with his smile. She gave his hand a squeeze. "But I'm not sure you'll like it."

"Go ahead," he replied. "I'll do anything to save my family.

Angelica took a deep breath. She hadn't been this nervous in a while, since she impersonated Jack, really. "Do you remember Tia Dalma?"

"Calypso? We can't…" he stopped talking when she began shaking her head.

"We just have to go to her shack."

"What good will that do?" he asked.

Angelica pulled his hand into her lap and covered it with her free one. "Keep an open mind." Will nodded. "Death believes that Dmitri was behind Jack's possession, and I believe that may have something to do with his newfound power. We were thinking...Death and Calypso have always been close. Death believes that if we go to Tia Dalma's shack, she will be able to summon Calypso. Death believes she knows why Dmitri turned against her, and she is assuming that Calypso will be able relieve Jack of the possession and therefore Dmitri's power."

Will tightened his hold on her hand. "There's an awful lot of believing, which I can only take as assumptions."

"Pretty much, but it's better than what we had."

"And I take it Christopher already pointed the ship in the direction to her shack?" he asked.

Angelica nodded. He was taking this much better than she would have imagined. "We'll find them." She let go of his hands and stood.

"Angelica, wait." William was on his feet. The Spanish woman turned. Will took her into his arms. "Thank you." He kissed her cheek.

Angelica kissed his cheek as well. "I think Death would like to speak with you." They parted. Angelica opened the door to let Death inside, and immediately tensions rose.

* * *

**What'd you think? Review and let me know...good or bad!:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Did any of you go listen to Peter Hollens? You totally should.**

**I wrote this one really quickly to make up for taking so long on the last one.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Wait! I'm going to go ahead and tell you that Jack and Angelica will either be reunited in Chapter 13 or 14:) But it doesnt always mean a good thing;)**

**CHAPTER 12**

William just glared at Death. She hadn't given him five years with his father before she took him away. And he'd hated her ever since. In a way, he couldn't blame Dmitri at all for turning against her. In his mind, she deserved everything coming to her. She seemed to detect his resentment, for she said, "Now, William, your father cheated me twice. I had no other choice than to take him back. You know that. If I did not believe that, I would worry about losing your outstanding service." Will flinched at her words. She grinned at him. "You know I am all about the rules."

"Rules?!" he shouted. "You call entrapping a man to the sea for all eternity abides any sort of rules! No, you do things because they please you to do them!" After keeping his pain bottled up for so long, it was a relief to release them on someone. "You don't care about rules! You only care about yourself! Even Dmitri, your best and greatest servant-slash-lover, got fed up with your fake rules!"

Death averted her eyes and cleared her throat. Will smiled; he'd hit her where it hurt the most. Then she looked back and with a stern voice she said, "You know nothing, William Turner. You know not why Dmitri did what he did. I do."

"I know why," William answered. "It's because, like everybody else, Dmitri hates your guts."

Death was upon him before he knew she had even moved. She had him pinned against the wall with her hand clasped around his throat. He was unable to move, but that didn't make sense because she should not be that strong. "One more wrong move, William, and I will personally make sure your family is never returned to you." Before Will could reply, Death was being flung to the floor. Angelica had tackled her down. Will gained his bearings back and was going to help Angelica, but she was thrown across the room and into the wall. "Angelica Teach!" Death shouted. Will ran over and helped Angelica to her feet. Death took deep breath. "I have been doing my best to keep Elizabeth, Willie, and Jack all alive. Cross me again, and I'll take those futures away from you." Death walked to the cabin door, opened it, and was about to leave but stopped. She turned. "I do not want to take their lives. They will all do great things for me, but I will if you force my hand." She looked at them both square on. "So stop pissing me off." She slammed the door shut as she exited.

Will looked over at Angelica. "Thank you," he said.

"Anytime," she answered.

"Have you seen Drake anywhere?" Will asked.

Angelica grabbed his arm. "There's something I have to tell you!" Will watched expectantly. She continued, "Have I told you about Anthony? The man with the power to control the winds and tides?"

"You just did," he said with a smile.

"Drake is Anthony! They are the same person!" Angelica informed him.

Will paused. Surely that wasn't the case. That was impossible. No, half of his life was impossible, and if everything else was true, that could be too. "Where is he?" Angelica shrugged in answer. "Let's go find him then. I feel as if I need to speak with him."

* * *

Elizabeth woke with a start. The lanterns were still burning, though they were much duller now than they had been when she'd drifted off. Willie was still asleep in her arms. She carefully pulled herself into a position without waking Willie and hung her head. It had been a restless sleep in which she had been.

Her dream had begun with her first meeting of Jack. She had woken up on a dock with her corset ripped off. After having saved Jack from being shot by the British soldiers, he had been sentenced to hang for piracy. Then he'd threatened her. But all of her terror in being captured by pirates had allowed time for her love for Will to kindle and catch fire. She had always loved him, even from the day they'd first met. She'd risked herself to prevent him from being seen as a pirate and hanged.

He had returned the favor by saving her multiple times. Now again, she sat as the damsel in distress, waiting for her beloved William to come and save her. It was more belittling than she had remembered. Last time she and Will had been separated, she had not been in danger. In fact, she had gone to save him…sort of. Actually, she had gone to see him one last time before Death was to claim him, not knowing it was really his father Death wanted.

Elizabeth grabbed the bowl of water and began drinking from it as if it were a giant cup. Willie stirred. "Mama?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

Elizabeth pulled her knees up and set Willie against them so they could look at each other. "What is it, Willie?"

"I'm thirsty," he said. She lifted the bowl up to his lips. After taking a drink for just a few seconds, he pulled away. "Where's daddy?"

Elizabeth swallowed down the lump in her throat. She had to tell him something; she couldn't ignore him. "He's on his way."

"Are we lost?"

Leaning forward, Elizabeth kissed her young son's forehead. "Of course not, my sweet," she answered. Willie snuggled back against her chest.

* * *

Death stood at the bow of the _Flying Dutchman_. They were getting close to Tia Dalma's shack. She guessed she had Drake to thank for that. No doubt he was pushing the currents and the winds to their advantage. He was the only man Calypso had allowed to have the power this long. Something tragic usually killed them. Most of them were not accidents. Calypso would tell Death when the men were to be killed, and Death was not to send them back for anything. So she hadn't.

Although she could hardly see him, Death knew that Drake was sitting in the open mouth in the front of the _Flying Dutchman_. Elizabeth and William were searching for him, but unless they asked, she was going to remain quiet. She watched them, surprised that William had not thought to look there, considering he had done the same when Davy Jones was captain. Once the two of them had gone below, Death swung herself over the rail and onto the top of the mouth.

Death then proceeded to crawl into the mouth and sit across from Drake. He nodded at her. So William was wrong. Not everyone hated her. "We need to talk," she said.

"Okay," he said.

"Have you had any contact with Calypso recently?" she asked.

"No, she's made no attempt to contact me in a while. I assumed she was doing something," Drake answered. "And I'm not going to contact her. But something tells me that you didn't come here to ask me about my relationship with Calypso, did you?"

Death smiled. "No, I didn't." She looked away from him. After having Dmitri break her heart, she found it hard to break this man's. Now she knew what it felt like to have her heart ripped out, but Drake deserved to know. So she looked back into his eyes. "I know where your wife is."

Drake's eyes lit up. "Where?"

"The man who attacked you…took her." Death weakly took his hand. "Before you worry too much, you should know that she is perfectly fine…kind of." He squeezed her hand, tears filling his eyes. "She has not been abused, if that is why you are upset." His grip lessened, but the tears remained. "Dmitri has possessed the man who took her. His name is Harvey Calhoun. Right now, Arden is in the brig."

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"She may not be dead, but she is dying, Drake. She will be unable to die as long as I am in human form, but she needs water desperately," Death informed. Drake pulled his hand away and buried his head into both of them, weeping. "I just thought you should know." She moved to get back on board. "Oh, one more thing," she added. "William and Angelica are looking for you."

* * *

Land was close to the _Flying Dutchman_.

When they emerged from below decks, Angelica and William found Drake standing with Death at the front of the ship. They were engaged in a serious conversation. Angelica held her breath. She and Drake had not spoken since she'd discovered who he truly was. Although he seemed indifferent, Angelica couldn't help but feel slightly awkward.

"I take it you're hurrying us to Tia Dalma's as fast as possible?" William asked Drake.

"What? Why-why would you say that?" he asked nervously, glancing between Angelica and Death.

"I know who you are," Will answered. "Don't worry."

Drake laughed. "Oh, then yes, I have been. In fact, just a few more minutes and we'll be there," he replied.

"Good, good," William said. "Well, I will send Christopher ashore with you. He's my most trusted crewman."

Angelica looked over at him. It was obvious that something was bothering him. But, he should be bothered. His wife and child were missing and his father, his best first mate, was dead. Sending his second-best only brought up harsh feelings about Bootstrap Bill.

The four of them stayed silent in the next few minutes. Angelica found each second increasingly awkward, but none of the others seemed to have any cares at all. So Angelica remained quiet, keeping to herself the best she could. Christopher, who was at the helm, sailed the ship parallel with the land. The rest of the crew dropped the anchor. Angelica, Christopher, Death, and Drake all crawled into the longboat. Drake and Christopher both took an oar and began rowing along. Angelica wasn't entirely sure why they were exerted energy in rowing when Drake could easily drag them along. But it didn't matter much to her; she wasn't the one rowing.

Angelica watched the water beside her, assuming Drake was controlling the water because there was no way it would be moving as fast as it was without any sort of interference. The last time she had been in a little dinghy with Anthony – well, Drake now – they had been searching for the chest of jewels with the ability to control the winds and tides. Now she saw how pointless it was for them to have been searching. It had never occurred to her that the boat had been moving steadily even the Drake's hands had been on her and not the oars. This time, she couldn't be far enough away from him.

The last time she and Jack had been rowing to an island had been slightly less romantic and fun. Her hands had been tied. Her heart had been broken. And Jack had been virtually silent. Then he'd left her there to wallow in her own pity over her father's death. She was tempted to look back to the _Flying Dutchman_. She hadn't thought about it, but she empathized more with Will than she had originally imagined. She, too, had also lost her father shortly after finding him. Angelica resisted the urge to turn around. She kept her focus on the water.

It gradually became milky-looking. Fog rose from the surface. It was eerie to be sailing through such conditions. Angelica put her head in her lap and tried reaching her thoughts out to Jack. _Jack_, she thought, _I know you can't hear me. But if you could, I need you to know something. I need you to know how much I love you. We're trying to rescue you, even as I call to you. Death believes Calypso might be able to do something to help. I don't know much about her, but it's the best shot we've got. At this point, I'm willing to try anything to save you. I can't wait to see you again. And I promise, when you ask me next time, I will marry you._ The dinghy jolted. Angelica looked up. They were sitting in front of a shack, one she assumed to be Tia Dalma's.

The four got out of their little boat and began scaling the steep stairs leading to the door. Death led the way. They entered the empty room. It was completely cluttered. "Where do we begin?" Angelica asked.

There was a loud sound of shattering glass coming from a connecting room. Someone came through the doorway. And froze. "Kifo?" she asked. "I didn't expect to see you."

Death looked just as shocked. "Calypso?" she said. "What are you doing…human?"

"I could say the same to you," the other replied. She was a dark-skinned woman with long brown hair. She was nothing like Jack had described her. The woman didn't have a Jamaican accent. Actually, Angelica couldn't tell what ethnicity she was. She had no accent and she was very neutral looking. Jack had described her completely different. Drake pushed past both of them, bowed to Calypso, and kissed the back of her hand as if it were a completely normal routine. Calypso smiled at him. "That is why you are my favorite servant. You understand the value of respect." She nodded at him, relieving him. Drake walked back to his place next to Christopher and Angelica.

"What are you doing here?" Death asked.

"I am here as a friend, Kifo," Calypso answered. "Someone is trying to kill you."

"I cannot be killed," Death argued. "Dmitri turned against me, but there is no way possible he could kill me." Angelica suddenly wanted to know if it actually was possible to kill Death.

"You have been around too long, Kifo. Your judgment is clouded. Though it has only been tempted once and failed once, it is possible. If you truly desire to know what happened to Harold, I will tell you." Angelica had no idea who Harold was, but she found herself wanting to know. "He attempted to kill you, and we killed him."

"We?" Death asked.

"The gods and goddesses," Calypso said simply. "We killed him."

"But how would I not know?" Death questioned.

"He was not officially killed. He was placed under lock and key. Unable to die, unable to live," Calypso said. "Now listen, the gods have voted not to save you again. They believe something is wrong if both of your Angels have attempted to kill you. Dmitri is trying. They have voted to allow him to carry through with his plans, kill him, then replace you. I do not want this." Calypso grabbed a book from the desk. "So I am here to tell you his plan."

Death moved to sit in a chair. Christopher and Drake did the same. Angelica took her cue from them.

"He needs something growing from the earth, preferably fruit," Calypso began, "and something sweet as well as something bitter. He will need the pelt of an innocent animal and the blood of a high-ranking official."

"Is that all?" Death asked. Angelica detected a faint quiver in her voice. She couldn't be sure if it was fear or heartbreak due to the fact that Dmitri was going through so much to kill her.

"The last is the worst," Calypso stated. "He will transfer your life into the body of another. The body must be wrapped in the animal pelt that has been soaked in the other elements. Then he will slaughter you."

"And this body…it can be found anywhere? Does it matter?" Death asked. Angelica was tempted to say something, but found herself extremely intimidated by Death and Calypso and therefore remained quiet.

"The person may only be dead a few minutes before the ritual is performed." Calypso paused. "But in order to make you easier to slay he will choose a weak body. He will choose the body of a young child."

Angelica's breath caught in her throat. _Willie_.

* * *

**you like it? you hate it? review and tell me:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! They mean so much to me.**

**I'm trying to write these chapters quickly because I won't be able to write from December 30 to January 3. I'm trying to squeeze in as many chapters as possible between now and then.**

**Enjoy:)**

**CHAPTER 13**

Death slammed her fist down on the table and pushed away from it. This was worse than when he had left her. She would never have imagined that Dmitri would try to kill her. At this point, she didn't even care what she looked like in the eyes of the others in the room. Appearances typically meant so much to her, but not now, not with her life in the balance.

"Calm down, Kifo," Calypso commanded. "We'll figure this out." Death was not to be ordered around like some pup. She glared at Calypso. Red seeped its way across her vision. Everything inside her burned. She could hardly breathe.

Death spun around and grabbed Christopher by the neck. She leaned in close to his lips and began breathing in. As the years of his life left him, the red in her vision left. Christopher's hair turned snow white. A long beard grew on his face. Death released him, feeling relieved. The burning in her chest was gone. She looked around.

"Do not make me regret my decision to choose to save you, Kifo," Calypso's voice was stern.

Death reached out and touched Christopher's face. Every year was returned to him. He went back to normal. "I apologize," she said quietly. Then she stormed from the room. There was a cool breeze outside. Death leaned against the wall. Tears rolled down her cheeks. How could Dmitri have betrayed her in this way? They had been in love for centuries. She should have done what he'd asked. The pain of cutting ties with Calypso would have been nothing compared to this. She should have killed Drake and given Dmitri the powers to control the winds and tides. It was the only thing he had asked of her that she had refused to give. Now she regretted it.

* * *

Dmitri had moved Elizabeth and Willie into another place. Instead of being trapped in a cell, they were now trapped in a room. The walls were still made of stone, but there were no more iron bars. The only thing separating them from the outside world was the iron door which was locked from the outside. Well, there was the door and whatever was left to be on the island rather than under it.

In this room, against the wall, there was a bed no bigger than the bunks on the _Flying Dutchman_. Although it was a softer place to sleep, it was restless. Neither she nor Willie had felt the sun on their skin in what seemed like years. She had always taken little things like that for granted. Willie, even though he was not even three, seemed to know that things were wrong. On any other typical day, he'd be running around, begging Will to play with him. Now, he just slept. It unnerved Elizabeth. She could only hope that he wasn't ill. She sat next to him on the bed. He was far too small to take up much room. She had more than enough room to be comfortable.

"She's right through here," she heard Dmitri say to someone. The iron door rattled and was forced open.

Relief flooded over her. There was a familiar face. "Barbossa!" she rejoiced. "Where's Will? Is he with you?" Barbossa did not acknowledge her. Elizabeth found herself gathering Willie into her arms. Barbossa was not responding as she would have thought. With him came an air of fear, though she knew not why.

"Get him," Dmitri ordered.

Barbossa approached her, his wooden leg clopping on the stone with every step. Elizabeth scooted away from him, sliding against the wall.

"Give me the boy," Barbossa said.

Elizabeth tucked Willie behind her. "No." If she had a sword, she was fairly certain she could take this pirate, but she didn't have a sword. She had nothing to protect her son with. Barbossa reached out for her. She rammed her hands into his chest, but he grabbed her arms and pulled her off of the bed. He threw her to the hard stone floor. Dmitri walked passed them and grabbed Willie. "NO!" Elizabeth shrieked, trying to get up. Barbossa slammed her back down.

Willie screamed out for his mom, but Elizabeth could do nothing to save her son. Dmitri left the room. Barbossa slowly let Elizabeth up. She immediately attacked him again, clawing at his face and pounded against his chest. Again Barbossa grabbed her arms and shoved her back down. Then he stood up and walked to the door. Two men entered. Both of them carried crates; Elizabeth's heart hammered in her chest. The men placed the crates on the floor. "If you ever want to see the boy alive again, you'd best get started," Barbossa said. He and the two men left.

Elizabeth slowly got to her feet and walked over to the crate, and became utterly confused. One was empty. The other was full of bananas. She reached in and grabbed group of bananas and started peeling them, throwing the actual banana into the empty crate. The peel would just go to the floor. She compared herself to the peel. It was empty; everything that had made it special was gone. It was nothing anymore.

* * *

Arden had not seen anyone since Calhoun had thrown her into the brig. When, at last, they came back down, it was not a relief. Calhoun seemed furious. He unlocked the cell and jerked the door open. "Get her out!" he shouted. Two of his men went in and grabbed Arden viciously, pulling her out of the cell. Once she was out, Calhoun punched her across the face. "Next time I give you an order, you'd better accomplish it!"

Her face pounded where Calhoun had struck her. He made no sense. "What are you talking about?" she asked. He didn't give her an answer. Instead, he turned and walked away. His two crewmen half-carried, half-dragged her behind him. Once topside, Arden saw an island full of green shrubbery. There were two longboats lowered in the water. Arden was forced to follow him into one of the boats. Though she was in a lifeboat, something that was supposed to save lives, Arden was terrified.

The group of men, and Arden, made their way ashore. There were still some men left on the _Crusader_, but most were with them. Arden covered her stomach with her hands, instinctively trying to protect her unborn child. Calhoun barked an order for the men to blindfold her, and within minutes, she was blinded to the world.

What seemed like ages later, she was being forced along a beach. The sandy terrain transitioned into wood, then stone. When she started walking on stone, the blindfold was removed. Arden looked around. She had not seen much of the island, but she was positive that there had not been a fortress on it. They opened a door and shoved her inside. The door slammed shut behind her. Arden turned and banged on the door. "Please!" she shouted. "Don't do this!"

"It's no use," a voice came from behind her.

Arden heard the sorrow in the voice. She turned. A woman sat beside two crates, her eyes red. "Who are you?"

"My name is Elizabeth Turner," she whispered. "Banging on the door will get you nowhere. Dmitri considers us immaterial to his purpose. We won't be getting out unless he's stopped."

"You know him, the man who did this?" Arden asked.

Elizabeth looked away. "Knew him. Trusted him. He was supposed to be protecting me and…" her voice broke.

Arden, having always had a tender heart, went over to this woman she hardly knew and took her into a friendly embrace. "What happened?" she asked.

"He-he t-took Willie!" she sobbed. "He took my son! He ripped him from my arms!"

Arden released Elizabeth. "How old is he?"

"Almost three," Elizabeth whispered.

Arden put her hand over her belly, over her baby. She couldn't even imagine the pain Elizabeth must be in. "What did he say?"

Elizabeth put her hand on a crate of bananas. "He said if I wanted to see him alive again, I had 'best get started.' I assumed he meant peeling them…but I don't know." Not half of the crate had been peeled, less than twenty actually. "After the few I did, I succumbed to the pain and gave up." Elizabeth glanced away. "I know what you're thinking. I know you're thinking I'm an awful mother, but I tried. I don't have the energy to do anymore."

Arden put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "I'll help."

"I never got your name," Elizabeth mentioned as Arden sat next to her and started peeling.

"Sorry," she answered, putting the banana down and offering to shake her hand. "I'm Arden Beagley."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "Are you married to a man named Drake?"

Arden heart fluttered. "Yes! Do you know where he is?"

"He's was aboard my husband's ship when I was abducted. He's searching for you," Elizabeth answered with little excitement, but it was more than she had had just moments before.

Arden couldn't believe it. Drake was alive! Elizabeth might not have much energy, and rightly so, but she had more than she'd had since she'd been taken by Calhoun. She went back to peeling the bananas, feeling slightly guilty at her happiness in the midst of Elizabeth's despair, but not caring because she finally had some good news.

* * *

Angelica, along with all of the others that Death had left alone, watched each other expectantly, not knowing if Death would be coming back in or not. After a few minutes, they all came to a silent conclusion that she wasn't. Angelica couldn't blame her. She was sure she'd do the same thing. "Where is he planning on doing this?" Drake asked. He was the first brave enough to speak.

Calypso looked to her self-proclaimed favorite servant. "William, Elizabeth, and Jack know where it is."

"Unfortunately enough, Jack and Elizabeth are missing, and William's thoughts are clouded," Christopher answered. It was the first time he'd even made a sound since Death had tried killing him by stealing the years of his life.

"William Turner will remember if his family's lives are at stake," Calypso answered. "Elizabeth and Jack were marooned there during their first encounter with Barbossa." Angelica guessed there was resentment between Calypso and Barbossa due to the way Calypso had hissed his name. "They are under the island. Dmitri has a fortress there. Barbossa and Calhoun – the man that has taken Arden – are both already there with some of the elements Dmitri needs to kill Death. Jack is on his way there and –"

Angelica, not thinking, cut her off. "How do we break them from the spell that they are under?" She had to know if there was a way to save her Jack.

Calypso's face hardened. "Do not show so little respect to me as you do to Death," she commanded. "The only way to break the spell is to kill Dmitri."

"But Death believes their possession is making Dmitri stronger! There must be another way!" Angelica argued. There had to be a way to save Jack. She wouldn't – couldn't – take no for an answer.

"This is true, and there is only one other way, Angelica Teach," Calypso replied. "To remove Dmitri's power, you must kill the men who are under the spell."

After that, nothing else that Calypso said made sense to Angelica, mostly because she wasn't listening. She hadn't even noticed when they'd left the shack and climbed back into the longboat that Death was nowhere to be found. _Death_, she thought. Maybe Angelica could convince Death to send Jack back if they killed him. No, Death had waited far too long to claim Jack. If she ever got him, it'd be hard-pressed to get him back.

Once they got back on the _Flying Dutchman_, Angelica saw Death. She was sitting in the crow's nest. Angelica did nothing to explain the situation to William. Christopher and Drake took charge of that. The only time she even looked at Will was when Drake explained the situation with Jack. Will seemed genuinely upset about Jack's issue. He told Christopher to take the wheel and told Drake the coordinates. So he did remember where the island was, oddly enough. The _Dutchman_ sped off in that direction, being propelled by Drake.

Will walked over and took Angelica into his arms. "I'm so sorry."

Angelica accepted his hug and wept into his chest. "I can't do it, Will." She knew he would be one of the only people who understood. He had known Jack for a while; they were good friends according to Jack. "When the time comes…" she let the sentence drop. "Death will never give him back."

His arms tightened around her. He kissed the top of her head. "We'll figure it out. He'll be okay, Angelica." He removed one arm from around but left the other where it was. He led her to his cabin. "Why don't you get some rest?"

She didn't argue. William closed the door behind her, leaving her alone in the room. She collapsed on the bunk and wrapped herself together. She stayed like that until she fell asleep.

The sleep did not last long. She woke to screaming coming from just outside the room. Angelica hopped to her feet, drew her sword, and ran from the room. Dmitri was aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, attacking the men. Death had blood running down the side of her face; she was screaming at Dmitri about how he was nothing but deceitful trash and calling him other profanities. Everyone who attempted to fight him would end up with a sword in their chest. Of course, they were unable to die because Death was in human form.

William stood wide-eyed as his crew shouted out in pain, begging for mercy as they suffocated on their own blood but were unable to die. Death lunged at Dmitri, swinging her sword. Dmitri blocked the blow and the battle began.

Dmitri started on offence. He jabbed his sword at her, but she dodged it. The next attack was meant to cut her head off, but she ducked. While she was low, she thrust her sword upward, trying to put it into his gut. Dmitri swung down and sliced her arm. Death let out a growl of pain and pulled back but just as quickly reached forward and cut the back of his knee. He stumbled slightly but stood back up. Death rose to her feet. Red soaked through Dmitri's white pants. Death positioned her sword, ready for another attack. Dmitri laughed at her and swung low, cutting her ill-guarded legs. Death bent down but didn't drop her sword. Dmitri brought his knee into her face, knocking her onto her back. Dmitri grabbed her by the neck and hauled her to her feet. He swiftly drove the sword into her gut. "I'll be waiting for your return," he told her. Then he disappeared.

Death pulled the sword from her body and dropped it to the deck. She looked at William and Angelica. "He's seriously beginning to piss me off," she said. She coughed up blood and collapsed to her knees. When she completely fell over, she vanished. Angelica assumed she was going back to wherever she came from. Will's injured crew stopping their agonizing wails. Each of them died, leaving the world. Everyone remained silent.

Drake was, again, the first to speak. "Captain Turner!" he shouted from beside Christopher at the helm.

Will turned and looked at him. Drake pointed to a ship approaching. Angelica's heart leapt. It was the _Pearl_. William looked at her. "Go into my cabin," he ordered. "This might not end well." He looked to his crew. "Ready on the guns!" The crew scrambled to their stations. Angelica didn't move. "I said go to my cabin," he told her.

"No, I have to be a part of this," she argued.

"And if we have to kill him?"

Angelica didn't answer. She couldn't…because she didn't know what to say.

* * *

Jack watched his ship approach the _Flying Dutchman_. There was nothing he could do when he shouted, "Battle stations!" His crew complied. When they were in range, he yelled, "Fire!" Then he heard the same command from Will.

The canons fired, sending cannonballs into the other ship. The _Black Pearl_ continued advancing on the _Dutchman_. A few of his crewmen went down, blasted by William's attacks. Jack braced himself against the helm. The ships collided, and his men boarded the _Dutchman_. Angelica was the first person he saw. To Jack's relief, he went the other way, fighting off Will's crew. He slit one man's throat, and the man died. Jack had no idea that Death had left. It made it all the better that he was avoiding Angelica. If he killed her…

"Jack!" she shouted, a hint of pain in her voice. He whipped around. There was blood seeping through her white shirt where someone had cut her. That someone was dead now, lying in front of her.

He wanted to shout out for her to run, but of course he couldn't. He began walking toward her. It seemed that his fighting was greatly enhanced by the possession. No one could get a swing at him without winding up dead. That didn't bode well for his dear Angelica, who was not running from him. She put her sword in a defensive position.

He stood in front of her. "Angelica," he said. "It's been so long." She lowered her sword. He sheathed his.

"Jack." She smiled at him, love in her eyes. She put her hands on either side of his face. "I will marry you!" Jack leaned down and kissed her. He put his hand over injury. He wanted to tell her to run away, but he couldn't. When he pulled back, the smile faded from her face. Fear filled her eyes. Jack took out a knife and stuck it in her stomach. He let her fall to the deck.

* * *

**Did you like their reunion?;) Let me know what you thought**


	14. Chapter 14

**do you realize that if the world ends tomorrow (I don't believe it will), it was pointless for me to begin writing this fanfic...it just kinda hit me. But that's okay. It was fun.**

**I changed the story's picture. I thought a picture of Jack and Angelica almost kissing fit this story really well. What do you think?**

**I focused on Drake for part of this. I felt like his character needed some depth...**

**CHAPTER 14**

Jack watched, unable to do anything, as Angelica fell onto her back. The pain was excruciating. What had he done? His beloved Angelica, who had just agreed to marry him, was dying, and it was his fault. His heart ripped from his chest. His throat was on fire. He had never imagined that something like this would happen. He let out a wail and found some of the people around him staring. Jack collapsed to his knees. In his pain, he had regained control of himself. He gathered her up and pulled her against his chest. He pushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "My sweet," he said, tears flowing from his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

She weakly lifted her hand and put it behind his neck, pulling him to her lips. After kissing him for just a moment, Angelica released him. She coughed. Blood exploded from her mouth. "I love you, Jack," she whispered coarsely.

"I-I love you too, Angelica," he whispered back. Angelica's last breath escaped her body. Jack closed her eyes. He had never experienced this sort of pain before. He put his forehead against hers and screamed in agony.

Jack dropped her head back onto the deck and stood up. The possession had once again taken over him, but he didn't fight it this time. He was in too much pain. Instead, he watched as he slaughtered two other men and got back onto the _Pearl_. He called his men back. They left William with hardly ten men still alive to crew his ship. Jack looked at Angelica one last time before he broke down. His self took the wheel and sailed away.

* * *

No one aboard the _Dutchman _moved. Drake and William looked at each other expectantly. Neither of them had expected such a devastating attack. Drake desperately wanted to go check on Angelica, but with all of the other men around, it wouldn't be right to go to her aid. They weren't even sure she was alive. They had to care for the injured before they cared for the dead. But he didn't want to believe she was dead. He glanced Angelica, then back at William. William nodded, and both of them rushed over to her.

Drake lifted up her shirt enough to see the wound. He put his ear down on her chest to listen for a heartbeat. There wasn't one. Drake shrugged off his jacket and put it over the wound. "Hold this here," he told William without looking at him. He moved out of William's way, who was doing as Drake had told him.

Drake started performing CPR. He would manually pump her heart then alternate to giving her mouth-to-mouth. William and Drake attempted this for almost ten minutes before Drake backed away and fell on his butt, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. He looked at William. "She's gone."

William hung his head. "Take care of her. I'll worry with the rest of the crew." William patted Drake's shoulder. He lowered his voice. "You can put her on my bunk in the cabin. Make her comfortable." Drake assumed he was being generous for Elizabeth's sake.

Drake waited until all of the other men walked off before bent over and slid his hands under her. He lifted her into the air. Sorrow hung thick on the deck. No one was overly talkative. Drake couldn't blame them. None of them had expected a massacre such as this. William's cabin door was cracked, making it easy to get the door open without any assistance. Drake kicked the door open then kicked it shut behind him.

He walked to the Turners' bunk. It was larger than the bunks of the crewmen, which only made sense considering Elizabeth lived on the ship with William. Drake gently placed Angelica on the mattress. He adjusted her hands in a manner to make her seem peaceful. He pulled a chair up next to the bed.

"You asked me what happened between us, and I never fully gave you an answer," he began, "and I'm sorry for that." He cleared his throat. "You may not believe me at this point, but I truly did love you when we were together." He put his hand on her arm. "I met you just a year before Death and Calypso were to change me again so I couldn't be recognized. After they changed me from Anthony to Drake, they moved me to England. I wanted to find you, but they commanded me not to. It took years, Angelica, years to get over you." He moved his hand to her cheek.

"I found Arden in an alley in London three years after I got there. She'd been beaten and raped. You know how I am; I can't resist helping a damsel in distress." He chuckled. "In fact, I believe that's how you and I met. Jack had broken your heart, and I swooped in to save you." He brought his hand back and put it in his lap.

"Anyways, Arden was…different. She was horrified, of everything – so different from you. After a month of being holed in an inn, she decided it was time to get back into the world. But the day we did, some men tried to kill her again." Drake looked around to make sure no one was in the cabin. "I killed them quick enough. Calypso came to me that night. Arden had locked herself in her room in the inn. Calypso told me that I had to marry Arden. She said I had no other choice. I didn't love her like I loved you. I mean, I do now, but at the time, I didn't."

Drake ran his hands down his face. He didn't know why he felt the need to tell Angelica's body all of this, but he was unable to stop himself. "Calypso told me I had to make Arden fall in love with me. I won't tell you how much I went through to make her love me, especially when I was still hung up on you." He looked at Angelica's limp body. "I'm think I'm telling you this because I need to confide in someone, and you won't judge me." She had never judged him, so he wasn't sure why he waited until she was dead. "In my vows, I promised Arden I would always be there for her, and I left her when Calhoun attacked the ship. She was taken. While in the brig, I told you I would always be there for you, and I left you alone. You were…you were killed. Angelica, I was at my best when I was around you." He stood up. "So, I guess what I'm asking is for you to somehow come back, because I need you to make me a better person…so I can save my wife."

Drake leaned down and kissed her lips. He shook his head. "I loved you more than life itself at one point, Angelica; I still care about you. I cannot do this without you. I promised you I would help you get Jack back. We can't save Arden without Jack. I need you." He patted her leg. "Come back."

* * *

Angelica opened her eyes. She was in a pitch black room. _Am I dead?_ She asked herself. It all came flying back to her. Jack had stabbed her. He had been himself when she'd kissed him the second time. She silently cursed herself. She had been so overwhelmed with emotion when she first saw him again that she had neglected the fact that he still had black eyes. That's when he'd…he'd killed her. Although she hadn't died right then, it had sealed her fate. But, he had overcome the possession when she'd been dying; she was sure of it. His brown eyes had been welled with tears.

Angelica sat up, disoriented. She had no idea what to do or where to go. She was unable of seeing even her hand right in front of her face. An icy gush of wind took her breath away, pricking any exposed skin. She closed her eyes and fell to her knees. When the wind stopped, she opened her eyes. She was now in a long, empty corridor. At the very end was light. Seeing as it was her only way of escape, she began the trek to the light.

She was barefoot. The stone floor was freezing. Come to think of it, all of her body was cold. Her normal attire had been replaced with a thin white gown. Chill bumps rose on her arms and legs. The base of her neck was so much like a block of ice it hurt. Angelica put her hands on her shoulders and realized why her neck and shoulders were so cold. Her hair, which she had grown so used to having flow around her neck and shoulders, was not there. Immediately, her heart stopped. She loved her hair. If it was gone, she wouldn't know what to do. Well, she didn't know what to do anyways, hair or no hair.

Angelica placed her hands on her head to search for her hair and calmed down. Her hair was still there, but it was up in an intricate design that allowed none of it to fall freely. She was not used to having her hair up, but it seemed like a trivial concern. Instead, she forced herself to continued walking to the light.

The closer she got, the colder she became, but she had to keep advancing. It was the only hope she had. When she turned the corner, she saw nothing. There was a room with sofas and recliners, but it was black as well, only lit by the light coming from an open door about twenty yards away. Angelica started that way when a loud clap stopped her. Torches lit up the room. Someone sat in one of the recliners, her legs crossed.

"Angelica, I did not expect to see you here," Death said.

Angelica froze. She hadn't expected to see Death. Now that she had, she realized it only made sense. "I didn't expect to be here…where is 'here'?"

Death laughed. "No, I actually did expect to see you. I brought you here. 'Here' meaning my home," she said. "Though, I had no idea Jack would be the one to, well, murder you." Angelica had to look away. Death had struck her where it hurt. "I find the whole business quite comical, really."

"What business?" Angelica asked, keeping her voice steady.

"You and I are a lot more alike than you think, Angelica. You see, we both loved Jack. Things happened. We both fell for another, still caring for Jack –"

Angelica interrupted, "But I got him back. He loves me, not you. He came back for me, not you."

"He loves you, Angelica?" Death replied. "He killed you."

"And Dmitri killed you!" Angelica shouted. She wasn't going to take her pain alone. She would cause Death the same pain no matter what it took.

"Which brings me again to how we are alike," Death continued.

"Shut up! Jack was possessed when stabbed me! Dmitri stabbed with his own free will! Jack would never plot to kill me! That's all Dmitri has been trying to do to you!" Angelica swallowed down her own agony and rejoiced in the agony that came across Death's face.

The redhead's pain only lasted a moment. It vanished as fast as it had appeared. Death then smirked, that smirk that Angelica could rip off of her face; and she would have had she not been so confused and horrified. "Dear Angelica, I am used to being attacked and having people hate me, but you…you are not." Death rubbed the place where Dmitri had stabbed her. "You know, there is one difference between us."

"What's that?" Personally, Angelica believed there were many more differences than just one.

Death sat up straight and slightly leaned forward. "Jack, he never left me. He left you…twice."

Angelica was about to scream at her but stopped, a thought occurring to her. "But he did leave you, Death. He abandoned you in Tortuga when I found him after I got off the island."

"Yes, but that was because you showed up. You booted your way into the picture like the Spanish whore that you are!" Death closed her eyes and took a calming breath. Opening them, she continued, "But, it seems as if you are out of the picture altogether now, are you not?"

There was no rebuttal to Death's statement. She was dead. She was out of the picture completely, out of Jack's life completely. Angelica slowly walked over to the sofa and sat down. How could she have walked right into Death's plan? Surely the other woman had been waiting for the opportune moment to throw that in her face. Angelica put her head in her lap, covering her teary eyes from Death's view.

"You will see him again though, Angelica," Death stated. Angelica's head perked up, ignoring the fact that she wanted to hide her tears. "Do not get overly excited. You see, to kill Dmitri, I need to kill the men whom he has possessed. There are three. Harvey Calhoun, who I already want dead. Hector Barbossa, who technically belongs to me either way. And our Jack Sparrow. Coincidentally, I will be in need of a new Angel once I dispose of Dmitri. So, out of those three men, I think you know which I would choose to fill that position."

Angelica did know, but she didn't want to think about it. "Please, don't. Let me save him. It doesn't have to be this way! I know you have some sort of conscious, right? Don't do this! Listen to that tiny fiber of your being that pities me!"

"You must be joking! I have no such fiber in me that pities you at all!" Death laughed. "I want Jack. I have always wanted Jack. He will be my Angel, and you…oh, I have a special job for you, Angelica."

At this point, it was a minor thing to be upset about, but it bothered Angelica how many times Death had called her by name. Through gritted teeth, she asked, "And what might that 'special job' be?"

Death stood to her feet and moved to stand in front of Angelica. "You will tend to my home and whatever I wish for you to. Essentially, you will be my maid, for all eternity." Angelica opened her mouth, but Death shouted, "Ah ah ah! You let me finish!" She pushed her hair behind her ear. "I am doing you a favor here, Angelica. You will be able to see Jack every day. There are really only a few downsides for you in this proposition."

"And these downsides would be what exactly?" Angelica assumed they would be worse than having to do everything Death wanted her to.

"Jack Sparrow will be mine," Death answered, "no longer yours. If you so much as look at him too long for my liking, I will not only take my fury out on you but upon him as well. The same shall be true if he looks at you too long. If he lays a hand on you or you on him, the consequences shall be most severe. If it you persist to break my rules, I will cast you down into hell's fire. In essence, the two of you will be together but separated for all eternity." Death began to walk away. "So, if you will excuse me, I have to go now if I want to make in time to take Jack's life myself." She looked back at Angelica. "It will be a little more personal than letting someone else do it."

Angelica could hardly breathe her throat burned so badly. Her mind was scrambling. There had to be a way. With her vision impaired due to thick tears, she hopped her feet and grabbed Death's arm. "Please!" she cried. "Let me do something! It doesn't have to be like this!"

Death cocked her head to the side. "What do you suggest, Angelica?"

She hadn't expected to be given the choice. She racked her brain. Nothing came. After a minute of nothing, Death tried pulling away. Angelica tightened her grip. "We both go back. Whoever gets to Jack first…that's how we'll do it. If I can save him, he's mine. If I can't, I will accept your terms."

Death pursed her lips, "Oh, how sweet. You're bargaining for Jack's life."

"Please," Angelica wept.

"Angelica, I cannot. Not because I do not want to, but because at the moment I do not have the energy nor the power to take both of us back," Death answered.

"Send me! Just give me time with him," Angelica pleaded.

"I will lose everything and gain nothing if I do that."

"I will kill Barbossa and Calhoun! I don't care. Just let me save Jack!" Angelica shrieked.

"That is not good enough," Death said. "It seems you have nothing decent to bargain with."

Angelica took a deep breath. "What do you want? I…I'll do anything! Just give me the chance!"

"Anything?" Death asked.

"Anything." Even as Angelica agreed, deep down she know she would regret her decision. But she didn't care. She had a chance to save Jack, and that is all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

**I just realized how large of a part Angelica had. Come to think of it, she's the main character the majority of the time. Well, she and Jack have, but still...**

**What'd you think? Let me know:)**

**I will try to upload again tomorrow...when the world is still here:) If I can't, it will be either Saturday or Sunday.**

**thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm considering some of the suggestions people have given me.**

**Sorry for the lack of Jack/Angelica moments. It's just part of the plot that they be separated for a while. If everything resolves, I promise there will be more.**

**CHAPTER 15**

Jack's crew anchored the _Black Pearl_ close to the Calhoun's _Crusader_ and Barbossa's _Queen Anne's Revenge_. He and his crew, all but the few who were to mind the ship, boarded the lowered longboats to row to Rumrunner's Island. The governor of Maracaibo had been retied and gagged so as not to attempt an escape. Jack still had no idea why he had abducted the poor man, but there he sat, fear in his eyes, trembling, and unable to beg for mercy. This wasn't the way Jack ran things.

Sure, he was a pirate, but he was different. Whereas other pirates were raids and plunders and mutinies, Jack was all rum and women…well, woman now. No, women again; he had killed Angelica, a fact that ate at his very being with every moment that passed. At this point, he didn't care what happened to himself. Anyone who killed their true love deserved no happiness, and just that was coming to him. He could feel it. He knew the greatest part of his life had died with Angelica.

He looked at Henry and had pity. The man hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye to his wife before Jack had forced him out of the house. Jack had to look away. It only filled him with more guilt, just adding more pain to his betrayal of Angelica.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked, cutting through Jack's thoughts.

Jack was happy to have any kind of distraction, even if it meant being asked questions he couldn't answer. "Yes, Mr. Gibbs," his self answered.

"Why exactly are we here again?" the first mate asked.

"I have my reasons, Mr. Gibbs," was all he said.

Gibbs cleared his throat. Jack knew that look. It was a look that Gibbs would get when he desperately wanted to ask something but wasn't sure whether he should or not. The look became harder. "Jack, where is Angelica?"

All breath escaped Jack. His self answered, "She is with young William aboard the _Dutchman_."

Gibbs, who had taken a drink from his flask, sputtered. "What? Was she aboard when we…when we…"

Gibbs had refused to attack the _Dutchman_, knowing Jack's past with William. Since there were so many others in his crew, Jack's self hadn't argued. Gibbs had stayed aboard the _Pearl_, unable to turn against William. His loyal first mate knew something was wrong, but he obviously had no idea what or how to prove anything. But he had kept his loyalty up until that moment. "Yes." Gibbs didn't say anything after that.

The longboats hit the beach. Jack and his crew got out, escorting the governor. A man walked up to Jack. "Captain Jack, I presume," he said, offering his hand.

Jack had no idea who this man was, but his self did. "Captain Calhoun, I assume Dmitri is ready."

Calhoun? Sounded vaguely familiar... Calhoun motioned for the group of pirates to follow him. Jack had always hated this place, from the time Barbossa marooned him here after the mutiny to the time when he and Elizabeth had been marooned here. Granted, the second time had not been near as awful as the first, but he had been marooned nonetheless. Now, here he was again on the island, with Barbossa somewhere on it as well, though he had no idea where that might be.

Calhoun took them deep into the heart of the island. There were four men standing a few feet apart from each other in a square formation with their backs facing each other, as if they were guarding something. Jack discovered what it was when the sand rose to stairs leading down. This wasn't where the rumrunners had stashed their rum. He had never seen this. He followed the other man down. His crew followed him.

There were torches lighting the way and wooden doors spaced out on both sides of the hallway. Jack cringed at the thought of what might be behind those doors. The long corridor emptied into a large circular room. Jack could fit at least five of his ship in here, stacked twice. He didn't see how it was possible, but it was. In the center of the torch-lit room was a large stone table. Beside the table, Dmitri sat. On the table was a tied-up Willie Turner. Jack froze. Had they taken him?

Jack found himself running to the table. "Willie!" he shouted. He looked over at Dmitri, who was now standing. Jack knew he wouldn't make it. What he didn't know was that Dmitri had sprung into action and was coming toward him. Dmitri appeared in front of Jack and clothes-lined him. Jack fell to the stone floor, coughing.

The Angel of Death grabbed Jack by the neck. He looked as confused as Jack felt. "How did you do that, Sparrow? How did you break free?" Dmitri asked quietly enough so only Jack could hear. "No wonder Death had me protecting you. You're something special, aren't you?" Dmitri turned to Calhoun. "Lock him up with the others."

Calhoun and another man took Jack by the arms and flipped him onto his stomach. They jerked his hands behind him and tied them together. Now he knew what Henry truly felt like: hopeless and helpless. Jack looked around for Henry but couldn't find him. He tried to ask Dmitri, but he couldn't speak. The possession had taken over him again. The two men who had bound his hands together lifted him to his feet and forced him along. He couldn't resist them. There was nothing he could do.

Jack hardly paid any attention to where he was going. He was focusing on how he broken the spell twice before. He needed to break it again, but it was unlikely that he could. It seemed to happen when he was under extreme emotional disarray. The first time, he had just stabbed Angelica; that obvious brought some emotional anguish. Last time, he had seen Willie tied up to a stone table, which could be seen as an altar; that brought anger and confusion. None of those emotions were the same, so Jack was clueless as to why he had broken free.

By the time he realized that he should be watching where they were taking him, it was too late. They were opening a large iron door. Jack was unsure whether it was the only iron door in this place or if he had just missed all of the others in his distractions. Either way, it didn't matter much. They threw him in on his face. He groaned, and the large door slammed shut. Jack rolled over and sat up. Dmitri walked over to him. "Jack Sparrow," he said, "you are a waste." He bent down and covered Jack's mouth.

Jack screamed; it was muffled, but it was a scream. Pain shot through is veins. His vision went black. Jack lost consciousness.

* * *

William stood at the wheel of the _Flying Dutchman_. Had it not been for Drake, they would be moving much slower than they were. They couldn't make it too obvious that something supernatural was happening, but they had to get to the island as fast as possible.

Angelica had been one of Elizabeth's only female friends. Sure, Elizabeth got along well with the crew, but she always got so excited when she would see Angelica. How was he to tell her that Angelica had been killed? He rested his head against the wheel.

"Captain?" a voice said. William looked up to see Christopher. "Would you like for me to take the wheel, sir?" William nodded and relinquished control of his ship.

Drake stood off to the side on the main deck. He hadn't put his jacket back on. Will couldn't blame him. He wouldn't have been able to either. He got the feeling that Drake and Angelica had once been a thing. Well, Angelica had mentioned how Drake was Anthony. He assumed Anthony and Angelica had been together. Will walked to Drake. Drake held a water-filled basin in his hands. White cloth was in the water. "What's that?" Will asked.

Drake looked down at it as if noticing it for the first time. "Oh, well, I've been meaning to clean her wound. I know it will do nothing in the terms of bringing her back, but I just feel like she should have more honor than to be soaking in her own blood." Drake looked back up to Will. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I think you're right," Will admitted. He hated the idea of it. It seemed too much like they were finalizing her death. "If you wouldn't mind, could I help? I'm a good friend of Jack and Elizabeth was a good friend of Angelica. I feel it would be better to be a part of the process."

"I'm headed that way now," Drake replied. "Come on."

Drake walked with Will to the captain's cabin. William hadn't seen Angelica since Drake had carried her in here. He hadn't expected her to look so peaceful, to look like she was only asleep. He had worried about telling Elizabeth, but if Jack was still possessed, would there be any way for him to know what happened? He looked at Drake. "I need you to promise me something."

"Anything," Drake answered.

"When and if we meet back up with Jack, if he has no memory of what happened, we don't tell him he did this. He doesn't need that burden to carry with him for the rest of his life." Drake nodded in agreement.

Will and Drake each got on opposite sides of Angelica's lifeless body. They rolled her shirt up to expose the wound. They put the basin down by her legs. Drake brought two cloths from the water. "I guessed you'd want to help," he commented, handing William one. "Have you ever done this before?"

"No," Will laughed. "I don't usually deal with cleaning the dead." He added quietly, "I usually help save them."

"Okay," Drake responded. "Start by wiping down any exposed skin. I'll clean the wound."

William began cleaning off her arms. She had been through so much in the past few days that it didn't take much for the white cloth to become dirty. Will would have to dip in the basin to freshen it the best he could. The others who had died were given a burial at sea, but William felt he owed it to Jack to let him decide. Jack had helped him save Elizabeth many times; he just felt guilty that he couldn't do the same for Jack by saving Angelica. He glanced at Drake. He seemed to know what he was doing. Even though she had stopped bleeding, his cloth was covered in red, as was her shirt. Will cleaned off her face. Angelica was a beautiful woman. Elizabeth was beautiful as well, but they were so different. He thought about Jack. He and Angelica fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces. Will couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose Elizabeth. He silently swore to help Jack in any way possible.

After twenty minutes of making sure Angelica was a clean as possible, Drake and Will retired the rags to the water. "Should we do anything about her bloodied shirt?" Drake asked quietly.

William thought about it, but decided against it. Mainly because he felt Jack would be offended if he saw Angelica half naked. Well, Jack would be offended, but he also didn't want to hurt Elizabeth. "No, I don't think it's the best idea." He walked over to the wall and opened a trick door. He had built it when Elizabeth had asked for something to hide away her things. He got one of her white shirts and placed it on the bed. "If we save Jack, I think we should let him. He should be a part of this as well."

"That's probably for the best." Drake grabbed the basin of water, and the two men left the cabin and Angelica behind.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Angelica?" Death asked. "Because all deals with me are final. There will be no reneging on it, ever. If you stand between me and our agreed upon terms, I will hunt you down and take your life. Then I will take my prize."

Angelica gulped. She knew she should immediately agree because it was Jack's life at stake, but something inside her told her to see what the terms would be. If it wasn't Death she was making the deal with, Angelica would have already signed the contract and gone back to earth, but Death was deceiving and evil. There was no way to be sure anything would actually work out for Angelica in the end. Death could easily say she would take Angelica's life after she saved Jack. So she asked, "What will the 'agreed upon terms' be?"

Death smiled. "I thought you would never ask." She sat down. "In twenty-six years, I will need something from you."

"Yes, Death, I understand that," Angelica snapped. She didn't have time for this. "What do you want from me in twenty-six years?"

"Your daughter," Death said.

Angelica didn't know what to say. So apparently it wasn't her life Death wanted; it was that of a daughter she did not yet have. "For what?" she asked.

"I cannot tell you," Death replied. Angelica didn't like this. Why wouldn't Death tell her what was to happen to her daughter? As if the redhead could read Angelica's mind, she said, "It against the laws of the gods to tell any mortal the future. If I were to tell you why I wanted her, they would kill me."

"Just, tell me one thing," Angelica said.

Death nodded. "If I can, I will."

Angelica swallowed. This one question could change everything; it would decide whether or not she could save Jack. "Will you kill her?"

"Good heavens no!" Death laughed. "I do not wish to kill her! She has special purpose I need her for – and no, I cannot tell you what that purpose is."

The Spanish woman thought about it for a second. If she did not go save Jack – who she was assuming would be the father – then she would never have a daughter. If she did go save Jack, she would lose her daughter in twenty-six years. Either way, she would end up daughterless. One way would be worse though. If she were to save Jack, she would meet her daughter, love her daughter, then willingly have to give up her daughter. What kind of a mother would that make her? If Jack was the father, then how would he react to her making this deal that forced him to give up his daughter?

* * *

**How'd you like it? Let me know please:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Updated twice in one day!**

**okay, I tried to explain the Dmitri killing Angelica thing. If you have anymore questions, feel free to leave it as a review:)**

**to the guest that said your heart skips a beat when I update, I want to let you know how happy that made me. Thanks so much**

**and Jackie, had you read the prequel to this, I describe Death as a woman about Angelica's age. She's Death, so she can choose any form she wants, and she chose a beautiful one. Angelica is still better, but Death isn't old. Appearance means too much to her.**

**CHAPTER 16**

Elizabeth hopped to her feet. This was the first time she had seen Dmitri since she'd been locked up. This might be her only chance. "Dmitri!" she shouted.

He looked from Jack to her. "Yes, Elizabeth?"

She pulled the heavy crate of peeled bananas into his view. "Arden and I have peeled every one of them. You said I could see my son! Please, bring him back!"

Dmitri glanced at the crate then at Arden. "So, Arden helped you?" he asked. "I don't believe that's what Barbossa told you to do. I don't believe he said for anyone to help you, did he?"

"He…he never specified," Elizabeth said quietly. She replayed the moment over in her head. Barbossa had never said she couldn't have help. He never said anything really, other than to get started.

Dmitri replied, "Well, what a shame. I told him to make sure you did it by yourself. Miscommunication…" he smiled at her. "You didn't do as I demanded. Willie was promised if you did as I said, not as Barbossa did."

Elizabeth's heart sank. "What?"

"You can't see him. You did not do as you were told." He turned his back on her to look at Jack.

He couldn't do this. With tears filling her eyes, she looked at Arden. The other woman seemed just as confused and dumbfounded. Rage was all Elizabeth felt. The sorrow would come later, but at the moment, it was pure rage. She lost control of herself. "You can't do this to me!" The heartbroken woman lunged at Dmitri, knocking him over. "We had a deal! You said you would let my son go!"

Dmitri kicked her off of him. She landed with a thud on the stone floor. Had her adrenaline not been pumping, the blow would have hurt a lot worse than it actually did. Dmitri stood above her. "Do that again, and I'll make you watch as I kill your son." The ripping of her heart hurt worse than being flung to the floor. She tried standing, but Dmitri slammed his foot down onto her chest, knocking the wind out of her. While she was still unable to catch a breath, Dmitri, without laying a hand on her, slung her across the room and against the wall. Elizabeth slid to the unforgiving stone floor. She let out a wail of pain. Arden ran to her side. "And you!" Dmitri yelled to Arden. "Get away from her!" Arden didn't move. Elizabeth could nothing as Arden was lifted into the air and pulled toward Dmitri. The Angel of Death brought his fist across her face. "I won't kill you because I need you alive, but don't think for a moment that I won't make you wish you were dead." He threw her next to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth tried to move, but her leg had broken when Dmitri had thrown her against the wall. She yelped in pain. Dmitri laughed and turned back to Jack.

* * *

Drake was beginning to feel the effects of using his power too much. Not once since he'd had them had he had to use them for such a large task for such a long time. The _Flying Dutchman_ was harder to move along the water than a little dinghy was. They were making good time, but he found himself unable to stand without wearing out. So he sat in the crow's nest. He wanted to see when he could take a break from dragging the ship along.

He and William had not spoken since they had been in the cabin to help Angelica. She seemed to have a good life. At times, he regretted having ever started a relationship with her. He had known his time was running short. He should have waited before he went for her, but he had been unable to stop himself. She had been so beautiful…and hurt. Since he had been a young child, he had always hated seeing people upset. He didn't think it was right to leave her there like that. When he'd discovered why she was so upset, he realized he should never have tried to help. Later, he had done the same thing that Jack had done. He'd left her.

But he couldn't say he was unhappy with the way his life had turned out. He was married to a wonderful woman, and they would eventually have children. They had been trying when they fell into bankruptcy in Spain. Arden had been devastated when they found out they couldn't afford to raise a child in their condition. He had told her that they would have them one day. He had done the best he could to explain how he knew without telling her who he was. Calypso had said that she needed his child one day, so he knew they would have them. She had told him that she needed his son to carry on his job when he died. He didn't see how it was possible for him to die, but that didn't matter. He didn't want to know. It just felt good to let Arden know she would have child.

That brought him back to Angelica. She had wanted a child as well. She had told him. Of course, she hadn't wanted one any time soon, but eventually. Her dream would never be fulfilled. It probably wouldn't have either way. He had met Jack briefly, and he seemed like the kind who didn't want to be tied down for too long. How had Angelica ended back up with the pirate again? The way she had talked about him made it seem like she would have been happy to rip off his head. He guessed it was his fault, really. He could have had a life with her, but had ruined it. Angelica had gone back to Jack, and she had ended up dead.

Drake saw Rumrunner's Island in the distance. The boat lurched forward faster. He was so close to Arden. If Calhoun still had her, he was assuming she would be on the island with him. The pace continued to pick up. When they got within a mile of the island, he saw one of the two ships leaving the area in which it had been anchored. He only hoped it wasn't Calhoun moving Arden to another location. He should have wished it wasn't them attacking, because they were coming right at them.

"Captain!" he shouted. He knew there was not enough of the crew to do much, but he figured ten men were better than none. "Prepare for a fight!" Drake pointed to the approaching ship.

William looked in that direction and began barking orders.

Drake thought about using his powers to sink the ship, but the fear that Arden might be on board stopped him – well, that and his weariness. When the ship got close enough, he realized that it wasn't Calhoun. Calhoun had been on a ship called _Crusader_. This ship was called _Queen Anne's Revenge_, which didn't make any sense. Calypso had told him that Blackbeard had been killed.

Canons began firing at the _Dutchman_. Drake did his best to pick up the wind to deter some of the cannonballs. It didn't work well. Many of them still slammed the ship. William turned his ship and faced the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ head on to make the ship a smaller target. The ships advanced toward each other until the collided with a mighty crash. The crews boarded each other's ships and attacked.

* * *

"You might have as much time as you need to make up your mind," Death commented, "but Jack does not. Right now he has been captured by Dmitri and is imprisoned. I cannot tell guarantee how much time he has left."

This was all too much to take in, and it was too little time to do so. But Jack needed her. "Will you harm her…my daughter?" Angelica had to ask.

Death shook her head. "No, that is not my desire."

Angelica nodded slightly. "I'll do it."

"Good." A piece of parchment appeared in Death's hand. A steel table appeared in the center of the room. Death walked over to it and placed the paper down. The contract had already been written out. "Come over here." Angelica complied. "Give me your left hand." Angelica did that as well. Death brought out a knife and sliced Angelica's palm. "Think about this one more time, Angelica. This is your daughter we are talking about."

Angelica, before giving herself time to doubt her decision, slapped her hand down onto the paper, leaving her blood on the signature line. "I'm done thinking about this." Angelica paused. "Why do you already have this written and ready?" she asked skeptically.

"Oh, well, I assumed you would agree, so I had it made when I first got back," Death explained.

It took only a second for that to sink in. "You planned on sending me back… You just wanted to get my daughter!" Angelica shouted. "I should have known you wouldn't risk going back to face Dmitri!"

"Goodbye, Angelica," Death replied. "I wish you the best of luck." She snapped her fingers.

The same icy wind as before wrapped itself around Angelica, pricking her skin. Everything went black. She couldn't breathe; she closed her eyes. Her heart was ramming in her chest. She could hear the blood pumping in her ears. Then it stopped, and she hit a hard surface. Angelica threw her eyes open. She was lying on a bed. She assumed she was on a boat because she was rocking back and forth. When her hearing reestablished itself, she heard swords clashing, people shouting, and canons firing. She looked at her shirt. It was covered in blood. So none of it had been a dream, though she partially wished it was. At the foot of the bed was a clean shirt. Angelica quickly stripped out of the blood-stained shirt and put on the clean one.

She crept over to the door and barely cracked it open. Chaos had erupted on the deck. But in the background she could see the island. Angelica quickly shut the door. She could swim to the island. That was where Jack was, she was sure of it, but going out of the captain's cabin would not work. Angelica looked around the room. There was a window. She ran to it, but there was no way to open it. Grabbing a chair, she promised herself she would pay Will back for it. Then she smashed the window. To her, it was loud, but compared to the ruckus on the deck, she doubted anyone heard it. Angelica took a step back, ran to the window, and dove out. She began swimming to the island. The current caught her up, helping move quicker through the water.

* * *

When Jack finally came to his senses, he was tied to a wooden chair. Dmitri sat across from him. Jack flinched and tried to call out for help, but the possession was still over him. "I want to try something, Sparrow," Dmitri said. He pulled out a knife. "I want to see what makes you break free from my curse. Shall we?"

Jack braced himself just before the knife cut across his cheek. Jack groaned, but was unable of breaking free. "Interestingly nothing," Dmitri commented to himself. "Let's try this instead."

He stabbed Jack in the leg. The pain was intense, but Jack couldn't get himself to break free. He didn't understand it anymore than Dmitri. The other man twisted the blade deeper. Tears filled Jack's eyes, but he refused to let himself cry over this. He looked over, and for the first time he saw Elizabeth and another woman. He looked away. He couldn't bear to see Elizabeth, not after seeing Willie the way he had.

Dmitri huffed. "So, Jack, tell me something. What was it like to watch yourself kill Angelica?"

Jack didn't stop his tears this time, but he did stop himself from looking back at Elizabeth.

"Because I can imagine how awful it would be to go through life knowing you killed your one true love," Dmitri continued.

Jack knew what the man was trying to do, but he couldn't help it. The pain of knowing Dmitri was right clicked in the right way, and Jack found himself screaming at Dmitri through his gag. Dmitri ripped the cloth out of Jack's mouth.

"So it's the touchy subject of those you love," Dmitri said. "Since I have your attention, go ahead and tell me what it was like to see yourself drive that knife into her stomach. I mean, just watching it gave me chills. I was so proud of you."

"Did you not care about her in the slightest bit?!" Jack shouted at him through his tears. "I remember the way you looked at her! Does it not bother you that she's dead?!"

"Oh dear Jack, of course it doesn't!" Dmitri laughed. "I'll see her again, when I kill Death."

Jack swallowed down his anger and bit his tongue.

"You see, I will take Death's place when I kill her. I'll just bring Angelica to my home –Death's home as of right now. And she will forever be with me."

Jack fought his restraints but couldn't break free. "She'll never love you!" Jack screamed at him. "She knows you killed her!"

"No, no, Jack," Dmitri replied. "I didn't kill her, and I can easily convince her that I had no control over you when you stabbed her." He tore the knife from Jack's leg. "Besides, she doesn't have to love me." He smirked at Jack. "She just has to be compliant."

Jack toppled chair over trying to get out of the ropes. "You can't do this!" he cried. "She'll never be 'compliant' to you!" The thought of what Dmitri might do to his beloved Angelica sent shivers through him.

Dmitri knelt beside Jack. "And if she isn't," he whispered, "I'll just tie her up." Jack screamed through gritted teeth. "You're worthless." Dmitri covered Jack's mouth again. Jack shouted in agony, but the Angel of Death continued pulling Jack's being from him. After just a minute, Dmitri stopped. He took the knife and swiped it across Jack's arm for good measure. Then he got up and left the room. Jack waited, anticipating the position that never came back over him.

* * *

Drake watched Angelica swim toward the island and willed the currents to carry her so she could get there faster. He looked away and stabbed a man. He fell lifeless body to the deck. Drake couldn't tell William about Angelica immediately, but he knew he would eventually have to.

At the moment, Will was fighting against – and struggling to win against – a large man. Drake ran to his aid. As the man kicked William to the deck and was about to swing to take off Will's head, Drake put his sword into the man's back. When the man fell aside, Drake helped Will up. "Thanks," Will said.

"Anytime," Drake replied.

Drake heard someone shouting for help. By the time he had turned around, Christopher had a sword in his chest. Barbossa pulled his sword out. William called out to Christopher, but the first mate of the _Flying Dutchman_ collapsed. William sprung into action. Drake watched, unsure whether to be horrified or not, as Captain Turner lunged at the unsuspecting Captain Barbossa. William sliced at him, removing Barbossa's head from his body. Will looked back at Drake, his eyes wide as if just now realizing what he had done. Barbossa's crew retreated to the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ after seeing their captain die.

William walked over to Drake. "What have I done?" he asked. "That man married Elizabeth and me…and I…I just…"

"It'll be okay," Drake assured him. "Let's just focus on saving Elizabeth, Arden, and Jack."

* * *

**Like I said, any questions I will try my best to answer.**

**I kinda did a torture, but Dmitri isn't really the physical torture type**

**If you ask me to put something in here, I will try my best:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bad news, guys. Upates are gonna take a little longer again. With Christmas coming up and everything, I don't have much time because of family parties and whatnot. But don't worry, I'll try my best**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Guest: I won't make any promises about the end...I'm not a fan of spoilers :)**

**Jackie: If I offended you in any way with my comment about my last story, I am truly sorry. That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to let you know what Death was like... :) **

**Dannyboy: I'm glad you're enjoying my story! That means a lot to me. And yes, I am a girl. I'm flattered that you would kiss me, but we've never met so it might have been an awkward kiss hahaha:)**

**Again, thanks for the reviews. I'm not really confident in my writing ability so it helps when you say that you enjoy it.**

**CHAPTER 17**

Angelica had nearly twenty feet before she stepped foot on the island. Unfortunately, she could see three men guarding the shores. She had to think of something. Then it came to her: they were men, and she knew she how to fool them. She went under the water and swam closer to the beach. When she reached the wave zone, she came back up, screaming for help. She relaxed all of her muscles and let the water crash her to the shore. Angelica landed in the sand, coughing water from her mouth.

The three guards rushed over to her. She guessed none of them had seen a woman in weeks. They were all eager to lay their hands on her to help her stand up to her feet. She collapsed in the first man's arms. He had a long brown beard. "Thank you so much," she said. "I thought I was going to die!" Angelica kissed his cheek and tightened her arms around him.

"We helped too," one of the other men announced. Angelica turned to look at him. He was younger and had no facial hair. He was more handsome than the older man onto whom she was hanging. He was grinning ridiculously, but Angelica realized she had to make them all happy before she turned against them.

"Right you are," she whispered. Then she rushed over and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him take deep whiff of her hair, but ignored it. When she pulled away, the man tried to wipe off the sand that was clinging to her shirt and pants. "Don't do that."

"Just trying to help," he laughed. "I'm Jacob."

"Angelica," she replied.

"What happened to you, miss?" the last man asked.

Angelica took a breath. This might be her chance. She quietly said, "I was thrown overboard."

"You poor soul." The man pulled her into his embrace. It was really beginning to get old. These men needed to have a different approach for picking up a woman.

Although she knew she would regret it and would have to explain herself to Jack, Angelica stretched up and kissed him. The man was so stunned that he didn't fight it. Angelica shifted her hand to his side, drew his sword, and stabbed the man in the chest. Before he fell, she grabbed the pistol hanging on his belt. She turned to the other men. One of them put his hands in the air to surrender, but she pulled the trigger anyway. "I'm sorry," she said to the older man. He nodded his head, and she shot him as well. Part of her felt guilty. The men had only been trying to help her, but she had to put it aside. This was the only way she could save Jack, and she would do whatever it took to do so.

Angelica looked across the sand. There was a distinct set of footprints that she knew she should follow. She knew she should follow them because the belonged to a one-legged Captain Hector Barbossa. If he was under Dmitri's power, then he would be trusted by Dmitri, which meant that he probably came from the place Jack was being held captive. She followed the tracks into the woods.

There were a few times during her journey that Angelica lost sight of the trail, but she always managed to find it again. During those times, he heart stopped briefly, but an adrenaline rush would kick in when she spotted them again; and she would take off faster than she had been going before. It was easier to see the tracks as the jungle became less dense and the sand became more prominent. When the trees began to fade away, Angelica had a clear view of four men standing in a square, guarding something that could not be seen. She darted behind a tree.

Her only hope was that these men could be as easily fooled as the other three men had been. Bracing herself, she took out a knife and cut her forehead by her hairline. She grunted. Angelica stumbled through the trees. "Help!" she called, as she had when she'd been in the Caribbean's water. "Help! Please!" The blood trickled down her face. As she entered the small clearing where the men were, she tripped and fell into the sand and hit her head, which only frustrated her. She was already drenched and covered in sand. More sand just annoyed her.

One of the men looked up. After silently consulting with his buddies, he moved forward. These men were better trained than the others had been. The man helped her up. "What happened?" he asked, wiping the blood from her face. "How did you get here?"

Angelica squinted at him, her head throbbing. It would have been a good trick to fall, but she hadn't thought about it, and she hadn't meant to do it. After just a second, she gained her wits but didn't know what to say. "I don't know," she mumbled. She closed her eyes and took a breath. The pain in her head died down. She opened her eyes. "I don't know." Angelica realized she had to move quickly; so she whipped out the pistol and shot him. She pointed it at the other three. "Where is Dmitri?"

The sand began rising, revealing a stairwell going into the island. "There is no need for such hostilities," a man said as he exited the trapdoor. It was Dmitri. "I will willingly let you into my fortress, my dear." Angelica flinched when she saw him and lost all sensible thoughts when he called her "dear." He walked over to her and took the gun. "Come in." He put his arm around her and led her to the opening. "Let no one else in," he said to the men. They both remained quiet until the door was shut again. Angelica took in the sight of the corridor. Jack had to be here somewhere. Dmitri laced his fingers through hers. "How did you manage to get back, my dear?"

Angelica wanted to pull her hand back, but thought it best to get the answers out of him while she could. "I don't know."

"I was going to rescue you, you know. After I killed Death, I was going to make you my Angel so we could reign over my kingdom together for all eternity," Dmitri said. He squeezed her hand gently. "I wasn't going to allow you to stay dead. You know that, don't you?"

Unable to stop herself, Angelica tore her hand away from his and stopped in her tracks. "You weren't going to let me stay dead?!" she shouted. "You killed me!"

"No, no!" he answered. "I would never do such a thing!"

"Jack was under your possession when he killed me, ergo you commanded him to!" she retorted.

Dmitri shook his head violently. "I did not control his possession, Angelica! I commanded the possession to take control of him, but I did not control him while he was under it!"

He sounded convincing, but Angelica was no fool. "I don't believe you!" Dmitri threw her against the wall and pressed his lips against hers. Angelica hit him in the chest and shoved him away. "Get off of me!"

"Angelica, I love you!" Dmitri tried again.

"Like you loved Death? Because I remember very clearly how you stabbed her and had no qualms about it!"

Dmitri clenched his jaw and turned his head slightly. "Perhaps," he said through gritted teeth, "Jack was right. You won't be compliant."

Angelica saw a light in the darkness she that had been enshrouding her for so long. She was right. Jack was here somewhere. "Where is he? Where is Jack?" she asked.

Dmitri shoved her against the wall by her neck. "I'll let you see him," he said, "but know this, Angelica. When I become Death, you are going to wish you'd taken my offer. For all eternity, you'll be nothing but a piece of meat for my own personal enjoyment." Angelica gulped down her fear. At least she would get to Jack, right? She had something to look forward to, even though the rest of forever would be awful if Death didn't succeed in killing Dmitri. She certainly didn't enjoy relying on Death for anything.

Dmitri forced her through the hallway and into an open area. She saw Willie tied to a table and fought to run to him, but the Angel of Death grabbed her hair and jerked her back. "Willie!" she shouted. The little boy seemed to be asleep. Well, Angelica hoped he was only asleep and not dead. Angelica stopped resisting once Dmitri forced her out of that area.

They stopped a few minutes later in front of an iron door. "You could have had everything, Angelica. I hope you enjoy your choice," Dmitri said as he unlocked the door.

"You are nothing to me, Dmitri," she replied. "I might have it only for a short while, but I will have everything. His name is Jack Sparrow."

Dmitri snarled, opened the door, and kicked Angelica inside.

* * *

William hung his head. None of it made sense. Why had Barbossa's crew turned and ran? Sure, their captain was dead, but pirates enjoyed a fight. He shook his head; worrying about the crew was a small matter. Not only did Will have to explain Angelica's death to Elizabeth, but he also had to explain Barbossa's to her. Barbossa might have abducted her and tried to kill both of them, but he had changed after his death. He had helped them find Jack, even though it was for his own secret purposes, but hadn't Will done the same thing? He'd only needed the _Pearl_. He hadn't truly wanted to save Jack. After Barbossa had helped them save Jack, he married Elizabeth and William on the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_. Barbossa had his problems, but had it not been for him, Will and Elizabeth might not have gotten married at all.

The _Flying Dutchman_ got closer and closer to the island. Will could already see three dead men on the shore. Something wasn't right. "Drake!" he called.

Drake, who was at the bow, looking to the island, turned. "Captain?"

William motioned him to the helm. Drake made his way up there. "I need you to do something for me," Will began. He didn't know why, but he felt it was important. Drake waited for the command. "Okay, I need you to check on Angelica. I have a bad feeling. I don't know if it's because one of the men took her body," which would explain why they left so quickly, "or if something…strange…has happened," which would do practically nothing but give Will peace of mind.

Drake's face dropped. "Sir, I'm sorry; I should've told you earlier. I got distracted."

This wasn't the kind of thing Will needed to hear at the moment. "What is it?"

"Angelica…she's alive…" Drake said. "I saw her in the water. I helped her get to the island by pushing the currents in her favor. Will, she's alive."

"But…how is that possible?" Will asked.

Drake smiled. "You're the captain of the legendary _Flying Dutchman_. You're living without a heart. You've met Death personally. And you want to ask how something is possible?"

The man had a point, but it was hard to believe. Will took off toward his cabin. He threw the door open, and Angelica was no longer on the bunk. Her bloodied shirt was there, and the clean was gone, but Angelica was nowhere to be found. If a man from the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ had taken her, he would not have worried with putting a clean shirt on her. But if she had come back to life and found a clean one, she would've changed. He looked at the broken window. No one would force Angelica out of the window only to climb aboard another ship; but to get to the island unnoticed, she would have jumped out and swam, which verified Drake's story.

Will ran from the room and up to the helm. "See anything interesting?" Drake asked.

"You should have told me," the captain answered.

"I was busy trying to speed us to the island," Drake handed the wheel back to William. "And we're pretty much there. Getting in the longboats at this point would be the best choice. I can move those with exerting less energy."

Will nodded. "Ready the longboats!" he shouted to the crew.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes. Everything throbbed. His head pounded as if someone were inside it trying to bust down a door from the wrong direction. Torches lit the room he was in. He rolled to his side. Angelica was beside him. His heart leapt, then stopped and began aching. She couldn't be there. He had killed her. Blood matted some of her hair together. "Jack," she said quietly. He sat up, only causing himself more pain, and slid against the wall. Angelica grabbed his hand. "I was afraid you wouldn't wake up."

He took her into his arms. She was soaking wet and covered in sand, but he didn't care because he hadn't seen her in so long. He held her tight. When she pulled back, he wiped some of the blood away from her face. She smiled at him. That smile sent shivers down his spine. He loved her so much. Jack placed his hands on either side of her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. If dreams were the only place he could see his beloved Angelica, then he would drink himself unconscious every day just to be with her. It didn't matter if he drank himself to death in order to see her; he would do it. He drew her close to him and kissed her.

He didn't care that she tasted of seawater or that she face was gritty from the sand all over her. The only thing that mattered was that she was with him. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. This was the only joyful moment he'd had in a while, and wasn't going to cut it short. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her on to his lap. At this point, she had stopped trying to pull away and just began kissing him back. Jack slid his hands up her shirt. She froze. "Stop," she whispered to him. Angelica grabbed his hands and moved them back to her waist. She leaned close to his ear. "We can't."

Jack looked her in the eye and said, "If dreams are the only place I can see you, love, I refuse –" her laughter stopped him. "What?"

"This isn't a dream, Jack," she said. Jack didn't know what to say. Maybe he was going mad from heartbreak. He couldn't be sure of anything anymore. "Jack, I came back from the dead."

"How?" he asked.

"I made a deal with Death so I could save you from your possession," Angelica explained.

"You made a deal with Death? To save me?" Jack asked quietly. "Why would you do something so dangerous? Why would you risk your life for me?"

Angelica put her hands on his chest. "Jack, you are my life. You were already at risk." Jack pulled her lips back to his. He would never again worry about how much Angelica loved him. It would never have to be a concern of his. She stopped him again. "We can't," she told him again.

Jack locked eyes with her. "If this is not a dream, then why –"

"Because Elizabeth and Arden are right over there," Angelica whispered into his ear. Jack looked over to where the other two women sat. He had forgotten about them being in here when he had locked away.

Jack let her go. "Could you help me up?" he asked.

Angelica stood, and pulled him to his feet. He wrapped an arm around her to steady himself. Angelica helped brace him, and together they walked toward Elizabeth and Arden.

* * *

**I finally gave them a happy reunion:) What'd you think? Let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me longer than it did last week. I won't have another finsihed for a few days, then I won't have internet or my laptop until late on Jan 2. I hope you have a Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Dannyboy: It's not creepy. You're a guy lol. And what makes you think I'm beautiful? What if I'm 62, or 53, or like 45? What if I have really curly, unmanageable hair and zits all over my face? lol**

**Charlieguy12: I deleted your review. Had you given me a legitimate reason for hating my story and writing, then I would have left it. But seeing as you reviewed on Chapter 17, it gave me the conclusion that you're just one of those douchebags who decided to say something rude. Next time, give me a real reason, and I will leave the review. I'm also assuming that you don't hate the story because you read every chapter and wanted to say something after I said I have little confidence. I'm guessing you're just really immature. So I will forgive you.**

**AngelOfMusic1320: I'm glad you changed your mind about me. That makes me really happy:) If you don't mind my asking, what happened that changed your opinion? I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I'm glad I could make you shake in anger lol. That lets me know I'm doing something right:)**

**Thanks to the guests and amor pela vida and Upisdowngirl for the other reviews! They keep me going:)**

**CHAPTER 18**

Drake sped the dinghies along. He and William had no idea how many men Dmitri had, and the _Dutchman_ was lacking in manpower. William was the only man on the ship to watch after it. Drake wasn't so sure this was the best idea. If anyone were to attack, he would have no assistance at all, but he guessed William wasn't overly concerned with his ship when his family was in danger. Drake probably would have done the same thing. So, he and the ten other crewmen made their way to the shore of Rumrunner's Island.

Many of the men had their swords ready for battle. They all knew this was a very risky plan, but they all respected their captain's wishes. Drake glanced back to the _Flying Dutchman_. Even from this distance, he could see the figure of Captain Turner pacing the deck. Everything important to him was relying on this one attack. Drake could only hope they would be able to pull it off.

Will wasn't the only one whose whole life stood in the balance. Drake's did as well. If Dmitri accomplished his task, he would kill all his captives. That included Arden. Drake might make it seem that he was doing it all for Will, but he was doing it for himself as well.

When the boat got close enough to the shore, Drake stepped into the water and waded to the shore. The men were still sitting in their places. Frustrated, Drake motioned toward himself, and the water carried the boat to the shore. It was only after that did he realize that he'd shown them his power, but it didn't matter at this point. There was no turning back. The men slowly got out of the boat but didn't do much of anything else.

"So it's true then?" a man asked, sheathing his sword.

Drake looked him in the eye. "Who are you?"

"My name is Cole," he answered.

"And what is it you want to know?" Drake asked.

"It's all true isn't it? Dmitri being the Angel of Death and abducting Elizabeth and Willie and you having the powers to control the winds and tides?" he replied.

Drake didn't know when any of them might have heard who he was, but he guessed it would be a bad idea to lie to them now. "Yes."

"And this very well could be the end of our lives…" Cole continued.

Drake looked at all of the _Dutchman_'s crew. They all had the lingering question written on their faces. He took a deep breath. "Listen up!" he commanded. All of them stood alert. "You are the crew of the infamous and legendary _Flying Dutchman_! Everyday offers death and destruction to each and every one of you, but the fear of that does not stop you from going out and sailing; it doesn't stop you from accomplishing your desires. You knew the risk when signed aboard. Some of you even served under Davy Jones himself. You have seen more supernatural in the past years than many will in a whole lifetime.

"William is looking for us to save his family! How are we going to turn around and board the _Dutchman_ knowing we would not even attempt to save them? There are a few of you in this group who had a hand in killing the Kraken. Now you must have your hand in the killing of Dmitri. Gentlemen, gather your wits and round up your courage! Today, we shall dine on the spoils of our victory over the Angel of Death!" Drake drew his sword. "Today, we will end the imminent war between life and death!"

* * *

Angelica helped Jack ease to the floor, which he was thankful for. He half expected her to drop him there. It would be a somewhat relieving revenge to see him in pain after he'd killed her, but his Angelica wasn't like that. She sat beside him and took his hand. He smiled at her, wondering – and feeling guilty for not focusing on the present – if she would still agree to marry him after what had happened.

Elizabeth looked between the two of them, tears streaming down her face. "Did you see him…Willie…when you came through?" she whispered.

How could they tell her what was happening to her son? It would only make matters worse. He caught Angelica's eye. It was obvious that she wanted to tell her the truth. Jack nodded at her. "Yes, Elizabeth," he answered quietly, "we saw him."

"What's happening to him? Is he okay?" she asked.

Jack couldn't truthfully answer her question. "I don't know. He was alive, but I'm not sure what Dmitri is planning for him."

"I do," Angelica spoke up somberly. They all turned to look at her for the answer as to what Dmitri was planning. "Calypso spoke to us…meaning Christopher, me, Drake, and Death."

"Drake!" Arden spoke for the first time. "Where is he?" Everyone looked at her. "I'm sorry," she said awkwardly. "Just hearing his name…"

Angelica nodded at her. "He's with William. They're just offshore." Both Elizabeth and Arden smiled at her as if she had told them the greatest possible thing they could ever hear.

Jack gave Angelica's hand a comforting squeeze. They had to be prepared for whatever might happen to Willie, and Angelica was the only one that could tell them. "What did Calypso say?" he asked.

Angelica took a deep breath. "She said that Dmitri was planning to kill Death. He needed something from the earth; she said that would probably be fruit."

"The bananas," Arden commented to Elizabeth. She looked up to Jack and Angelica. "Barbossa and Dmitri had as peel a crate of bananas."

Angelica nodded. "He would need the blood of a high ranking official."

"Which would explain why I had to go abduct a governor," Jack said. Dmitri had planned everything. It was all one plot to kill Death. Why hadn't Jack seen this earlier?

Angelica continued, "He needed the pelt of an innocent animal and something sweet as well as something bitter. She said that he would have to mix them all with blood and fruit then soak the pelt in the mix. He will wrap the pelt around a victim's body to transfer Death into…preferably the weak body of a child."

Elizabeth cried out and buried her face into Arden's shoulder. Angelica released Jack's hand and went to comfort Elizabeth. Jack remained where he was, speechless. That little boy had done no wrong. He had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Willie had called Jack a hero for saving William, but how much of a hero could he be if he was unable to save Willie?

Despite the pain in his leg where Dmitri stabbed him, Jack stood to his feet. He wouldn't stand for this. That boy had been absolutely perfect. William and Elizabeth deserved better than to have their son ripped from their clutches because of a quarrel between Dmitri and Death. Jack grabbed the chair he had been tied to when Dmitri had been testing the possession. He picked it up and rammed it against the iron door. "Dmitri!" he shouted. The chair splintered into many pieces. He continued banging on the door. "Dmitri! Open up! We know your plans! I will go to hell before I let you take the young boy's life! Do you hear me? And if I go to hell, I'm taking you with me!" He hit the door again and again.

* * *

Drake and the men plunged into the heart of the island. They would find Elizabeth and Willie if it was the last thing they'd ever do. The men hashed their way through the vegetation. Although they had been prepared, Barbossa's crew was nowhere to be found. Drake was unsure whether they were on the ship still or if they had already retreated back to their place with Dmitri. He didn't know which he preferred. If they were on the island, the battle for Arden, Jack, Elizabeth, and Willie would become much harder. He wondered where Angelica had gone. Surely she had found her way through. She was a smart woman. If she was with the rest of them and they were able to escape the island, the men aboard the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ would easily stop them from getting away, given that those men were on the ship and not somewhere the island.

Someone from behind Drake grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. He turned and found himself facing Cole. "What?" he asked.

"Drake, look," the man replied.

Drake looked where Cole was pointing. There was an opening surrounded by trees. The opening was an area of nothing but sand and four men standing in a guard formation. One man lay dead in the sand. Had it not been for Cole, Drake would have walked straight into them he had been so distracted by his reverie. It was slightly humiliating. He nodded to Cole. "Thanks, mate," he said. Drake quietly addressed the rest of the men, "Whatever they're guarding must be important. To find what it is, we will have to take them out."

"Do you have a plan of attack?" a man asked from the back of the group.

It only took a minute of looking around before a plan came to him. Drake spoke to the crewmen, "There are four of them. There are eleven of us."

"They seem pretty well-trained though," another said.

"Yes," Drake answered. "We separate into three groups of three and one of two. Each group will circle around under the cover of the trees. On my signal, each group will attack one of the men. Between the two or three of us, we should be able to take them."

The men nodded in agreement. Drake split off with Cole. The others split themselves into groups. "How did you come by your powers?" Cole asked quietly while they waited for the others to get into position.

"That's a story much too long for the time we have," Drake answered.

"Give me the shortened version."

"I found a chest that contained jewels allowing me to control the winds and tides. I made a deal with Calypso to keep the powers if I worked for her until I died."

"And that was how long ago?"

"Almost four centuries," Drake said nonchalantly. "Now focus on the task at hand."

After giving the men what Drake felt to be sufficient time to position themselves, he let out a loud whistle. The men barged from trees and attacked the guards. The man Drake and Cole attacked drew two swords and prepared to take them both on. He was able to wield the swords as if he had two separate brains that each took control of one sword. The man was a master swordsman. Drake stabbed at him, but the man would deflect the attack without even watching him. Drake knew it would be only minutes before he or Cole would be worn out, but the man didn't seem the least bit winded or tired.

Then another idea came to Drake. He glanced at Cole, "Can you take care of him for a minute?" Cole nodded, giving Drake the opportunity to dodge the man's strike and run at one of the other guards. Being so distracted with the three crewmen, he never saw Drake strike from behind, cutting his head clean off. The other crewmen seemed to catch on, and the three of them and Drake went to do the same to the other men. Less than a minute later, the guards' bodies were all strewn across the sand with their heads somewhere near them. The crew all looked at each other in awe.

"They were guarding something, men," Drake said. "Let's figure out what that something is."

Each of the men took their swords and used them to jab into the sand to find whatever it was that the men had been guarding.

* * *

Death stretched, yawned, and stood to her feet. She had another unwanted visitor, just when she had regained her energy after sending Angelica back. Mortals always died at the worst possible times. She made her way through her castle. Torches lit up the every room as she passed. She opened a creaking wooden door. The room inside looked like the captain's cabin of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. Barbossa sat in a chair behind an exact replica of the desk in his cabin.

"What brings you hear, Hector?" she asked. It wasn't the first time he had died, and it wasn't the first time she had called him to her home.

"I think you know what," he answered coldly.

"I want to hear you say it," she replied.

"Dmitri possessed me. I killed William's first mate. He killed me," he said. He met her eye. "But you already know this, so why am I telling you?"

Death shrugged.

"What do you want from me?" he shouted.

She grinned. It was so easy to frustrate him. With the snap of her fingers, there was a black mist rising from the floor. Out of the mist came a small figure. Once the mist disappeared, Jack the monkey scampered over to Death and crawled up her outstretched arm and sat on her shoulder. "Hector, I like you. You are ruthless and evil, but when needed, you can show compassion." Death held her hand up to Jack. He clung onto it, and she deposited him on the table. He ran to his master.

"What's that got to do with anything?" he asked, scratching Jack behind the ear. "Last time I checked, pirates weren't meant to show compassion."

"While that may be true," Death responded, "it is a good trait to have. It means you can be trusted." She sat down across from him. "Which brings me to a proposition."

"I'm listening," he said. Jack climbed onto his shoulder and stared at Death.

"I have sent you back before, and you accomplished everything I needed you to," Death began. "Well, almost. You never killed Harvey Calhoun." Barbossa looked away from her. "But, you did release Calypso from her captivity, which is the only reason I am even considering giving you yet another chance at life. You just have to do some things for me."

"And these will be so ridiculously difficult that I will be unable to do them, and you will come and kill me yourself, right?" Barbossa snapped.

"Whoa, Hector, I have already admitted that you are trusted. I would never give you such a task. I would get nothing out of it." Death sighed. "Mortals…"

"Then what is it?" he asked, softer than before but still rather rude.

"I will still require you to kill Harvey Calhoun, but there is another you must kill as well. Jack Sparrow was possessed, but broke free too many times for Dmitri's liking. He moved Jack's curse to a Mr. Joshamee Gibbs. Kill him."

Barbossa gave the shocked expression that Death knew was coming. "Sparrow's first mate?" he asked.

Death nodded. "But I must warn you, Hector. You will find it easier to kill Gibbs than Calhoun. Dmitri knows I have great plans for Calhoun now, and he put the strongest curse on him. Your curse was destroyed with your death, making it easier to kill Dmitri, but you must not try that until the other two are dead. He is still far too powerful. If you do, you will be killed, and I will not return you. Got it?"

"Kill Gibbs, then Calhoun. Then kill Dmitri?" he replied.

Death shook her head. "I will worry about Dmitri when the time comes," she answered. "Just kill the other two. Then you can have your life back." She stood up. "But die again, and that will be the end of Hector Barbossa." Jack the monkey hopped over to her. Death rubbed his head. "Goodbye, Jack." She looked up to Barbossa. "Goodbye, Barbossa." Death snapped her fingers. Black mist collected Barbossa and Jack, carrying them back to earth and leaving her in peaceful solitude.

* * *

**Hey...again. I know there wasn't a Jack/Angelica moment in this chapter, but I thought it would be wrong to have them all happy and everything when Elizabeth was suffering over Willie and Arden was suffering over Drake. More will come later, though, I promise:)**

**Review and let me know what you thought!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took so long. This will be the last time I can update for like a week:/ Sorry about that too:(**

* * *

**Upisdowngirl, guests, amor pela vida: thanks and sorry it took so long**

**fiona and guest: I know. But they're coming. I'll spend a few chapters mainly on them. Thanks for the reviews**

**AngelOfMusic1320: I'm glad you're reading. I'm the same way about finishing what I started. I understand completely**

**Dannyboy: Thanks. Apparently he didn't have anything else to say lol. I would love to watch POTC 5 with you, but (1) they have to make it and (2) we'd have to meet for that haha:)**

**susan: I'm really glad you read it and thought it was amazing!**

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! I passed 100! You cannot imagine how ecstatic that makes me! :)**

**CHAPTER 19**

"I got something!" Cole shouted to Drake. Drake turned. Cole was on his hands and knees throwing sand aside. "There's something here!"

Drake ran and slid on the sand and began helping. His adrenaline pumped through him. If there was really something down there, then he stood a chance of saving Arden. He dug into the earth with his hands. "Wait," he said to the crew. "Back up." Everyone stepped away, and Drake drew a harsh wind through the area. The sand whipped into the air. The men had to look away. Stray pieces stung their skin. Then it all died down. Where sand had been was now a large wooden trapdoor.

Collapsing to his knees, Drake searched frantically for any way to open it. His hands grazed the wood. He let out a shout of frustration. Then he drew his sword and jabbed it into one of the cracks between the different pieces of wood. He threw all of his weight onto the sword. Nothing happened. He did it again. This time, the piece popped up. He quickly stood to his feet and grabbed it. The crew did nothing but watch.

Once Drake ripped off the first piece, he began working on the next. His hands bled from gashes caused by the wood. He winced, but continued working until he tackled by Cole and forced onto his back. "What are you doing?!" he shouted at his attacker.

"Calm down," Cole answered. "We'll take care of this." Drake got his feet. Cole, with a knife, cut off part of his sleeve. "Wrap the wounds on your hands." Drake did as Cole suggested and watched as the others pried the wood off the trapdoor.

When the hole was large enough for them to climb through, they left the island behind and sank into what could very well be their deaths. The first thing they saw was a large passageway. Both sides of the corridor were covered with large wooden doors. They would have to search each and every one of them. It was the only way to make sure that no one would be left behind.

So they began.

* * *

The large iron door swung open, knocking Jack to the floor. Dmitri and five other men entered. Jack rushed over to the three women and took a stand between them and Dmitri. "Now, now, Jack," Dmitri said. "Let's not play the hero." Jack wouldn't let the man's taunts get to him. He would protect Angelica with everything he had. "Back away from them, Jack."

Jack refused to move. Dmitri nodded at three of the men behind him. They walked towards Jack. Two of them grabbed his arms while the third man punched him in the gut. Jack groaned, and the two men forced him to the floor. Angelica took his hand in hers. Jack moved over to be in Dmitri's way again. "You're not going to hurt them, Dmitri," Jack stated. "I won't let you."

"Ah, but Jack, you have maybe an hour with Angelica. Then she shall be mine for all eternity." Dmitri smiled at Angelica. "Isn't that right, my dear?" Dmitri took a step toward Angelica. Jack wouldn't let him lay a hand on her, so he grabbed Dmitri's knee and popped it to the side with one strong thrust. Dmitri yelped and collapsed. "You're going to pay for that, Sparrow." He stood up. "I'll make sure the last thing you ever see in this life will be me with Angelica." He winked at her, and, with his hurt knee, struck Jack in the face.

"Where's my son?" Elizabeth asked. "What have you done with Willie?"

"Have I not told you?" Dmitri asked. "You're coming to see him, all of you. You will all get to see me in my glorious triumph…just before you die." He glanced at Jack. "Or just before you wish you were dead."

"We will not watch you harm him," Arden said.

"Oh my dear girl, you won't watch me harm him. No, you'll watch me kill him," Dmitri replied.

"You will kill me where I stand before I watch you kill my son, Dmitri," Elizabeth answered.

"No, you will come with me to watch me kill your son, or I will bring him in here so you can watch me torture him. Your choice." Dmitri walked for the door. "You'd better come quickly."

Jack pulled himself to his feet and helped Angelica up as well. Arden tried helping Elizabeth up, but Elizabeth gasped in pain. Jack bent down and touched her knee. Elizabeth flinched away, groaning. "I think her leg is broken," Jack commented. "It's pretty badly swollen as well." He turned around. Dmitri stood at the doorway. "She can't walk, Dmitri!"

"Not my problem," he replied. "I'll bring Willie in here then, shall I?"

"NO!" Elizabeth cried, but Dmitri had already walked off. She looked at Jack with watery eyes. "I can do this. Help me up." Jack hauled her to her feet. He wouldn't let her endure watching her own son be tortured. Elizabeth hardly put any pressure on her leg before she buckled and fell into Jack's arms. "I can do this," she repeated. Jack knew they didn't have much time. After looking at Angelica, who had always been able to read him, and receiving silent approval, Jack swooped Elizabeth into his arms. "What are you doing?"

"You can't walk, Elizabeth. I'm not going to let him bring Willie in here," he answered. "I just won't." Elizabeth nodded.

Angelica, Arden, and Jack who was carrying Elizabeth, walked to the door, Jack leading the way. When they stepped out of the room in which they had been held captive for so long, the five men shut the door and surrounded them. Dmitri's men ushered them to the large room. Willie was nowhere to be found, neither was Dmitri.

Then, across the wide open space, one of the doors leading out of the large room opened. Dmitri walked in, carrying Willie upside down by his feet. Elizabeth jolted in Jack's arms and buried her face into his chest, weeping for her little boy but unable to do anything for him. She gathered his shirt in her fist and tightened all of her muscles. No one in their little group spoke.

Dmitri dropped the whimpering boy onto the table in the middle of the room. "Say hello to your son, Elizabeth," he commanded. Elizabeth clenched harder to Jack but didn't speak. Jack could feel her tears on his chest. "NOW!" Dmitri screamed.

Elizabeth slowly turned to look at Willie. She exhaled in quiet sobs and began shaking against Jack. His heart and throat tightened. "H-hi, Will –" she paused and swallowed, "Willie."

"Mama!" he cried out to her. Her sobs were no longer quiet; rather, they filled the whole room with a thick sorrow.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Dmitri!" Jack shouted. "Leave the boy out of this!"

"You know I can do no such thing, Jack." Dmitri motioned to one of his men. The man left the room the way Dmitri had entered. Dmitri remained quiet until the man reentered. "You remember Henry, correct?" Jack hadn't realized until that moment that the governor of Maracaibo was with Dmitri's helper. He was tied up and beaten but otherwise unharmed. "The blood of a high ranking official," Dmitri commented. "Bring him over here."

The man took Henry over to a large steel bucket-type container. It was large enough to fit Henry's body in, but it was short, hardly above the knee. The man shoved Henry to the floor and forced him to hang his head over it. The man removed Henry's gag then said, "Ready when you are, sir," to Dmitri.

"Say goodbye to the poor man, Sparrow. After all, it is your fault his wife is left husbandless and his son fatherless. Maybe you should apologize to him about how you didn't even give him time to say goodbye." Dmitri approached the man, knife drawn. Standing behind him, he placed the knife on Henry's neck. "Goodbye, Henry." Dmitri jerked the knife back, slitting the governor's throat. The Angel of Death held Henry's body still until his body had been drained of as much blood as possible. Dmitri threw his body aside and wiped off the blade. "That poor family…"

Another man walked in carrying a crate. "Master," he said. Jack almost dropped Elizabeth. The man holding the crates was his loyal first mate, Joshamee Gibbs. Jack apologized to Elizabeth when she winced in pain. Gibbs continued, "Where should I put this?"

"Next to Henry if you don't mind," Dmitri replied.

Jack squinted at Gibbs and saw, even through the dimness of the room, the man's black eyes. "You gave him my curse!" Jack shouted at Dmitri. "Why?"

"I needed someone to give it to. Why not your first mate, considering it was your curse?" Gibbs set the crate down and walked off. Dmitri grabbed it and dumped it into the blood. "If you were wondering, that was bananas that your friends so generously peeled for me earlier mixed with sugar and seawater. Now all we need to do is mix it with the blood." Footsteps echoed through the room. Men were being escorted into the room. Jack nearly dropped Elizabeth again and had to apologize for hurting her again. "Right on time."

Arden tried to run to them. Angelica reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back, shaking her head at the other woman. It was Drake and some of Will's crew. "Drake!" she shouted.

"Shut her up!" Dmitri yelled. "Drake, so nice to see you. If you'd be so kind," he motioned to the container, "as to mix this for me. It has ocean water, therefore you should be able to mix it with your powers."

"His what?" Arden laughed. "You must be joking. You have the wrong guy! Drake doesn't have any powers."

"On the contrary," Dmitri answered, "Drake, demonstrate for us, or I will kill her." He pointed at Arden.

Drake looked at her apologetically then opened his palm and turned it toward the liquid. It began to stir around. Jack didn't know what to say or do. This was going way too far. If it reached the point where Dmitri killed Willie, there would be no going back. It had to be stopped, and it had to be stopped now, but there was nothing that could be done. After a moment of stirring, Drake put his hand down.

Dmitri grabbed two white animal pelts from beside Willie and threw them into the vat of…Jack didn't even know what to call it. "Now, let's get this show on the road," Dmitri said. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Drake asked.

"Where is Death?" Dmitri shouted. "Where is she?"

No one said anything. They all looked to each other in fear. Angelica, to Jack's surprise, spoke up, "She never came back. She sent me instead."

Dmitri's head twitched to the side. "What?" he growled. "She sent you instead of coming back herself?" Dmitri drew his sword and approached Angelica. "Then let's send you back to her so you can tell her to return, shall we?"

Jack knew he would regret it and feel horrible about it later, but Angelica's life was on the line. He whispered a quick apology and dropped Elizabeth on the floor and ran to guard Angelica, ignoring Elizabeth's cry of pain. "You won't lay a hand on her," Jack warned.

"Won't I though? Because I have already told you that she will be my own personal slab of meat for all eternity. All that stands in my way is you. And you are trivial." Dmitri raised his sword above his head, preparing to drop it with full force on Jack. Jack saw an opening and took it, diving into Dmitri's chest and knocking him to the floor. The sword clattered out of the man's hand. Dmitri flipped Jack over and pinned him to the floor by the neck. "You're going to regret that, Sparrow."

"You say that a lot to me," Jack said, barely audible.

"That's because you do a lot to piss me off," Dmitri replied. Petite hands wrapped around Dmitri's throat and tried to pull him back. Dmitri reached backward with one hand (leaving the other hand around Jack's neck), grabbed Angelica, and threw her onto her back on the floor in front of them. He was too strong. They wouldn't be able to kill him without gaining some sort of advantage. Jack's vision began to go black.

A gunshot rang through the room. Jack struggled to see if maybe Angelica had shot Dmitri, but Dmitri was still there. His grip had lessened, but it was still difficult to fight. Jack conjured up enough energy at the thought of Angelica trying to save him to shove Dmitri off of him. Jack rolled onto his stomach, gasping for air. He looked around. In the entrance of the room stood Barbossa, his gun still raised. Jack looked for a victim. Then he saw it: Gibbs' body lying on the ground, blood pooling around his head. Jack felt guilty relief that it was not Angelica who had been shot.

Drake ran toward Dmitri and tackled him. Jack got to his feet and helped Angelica up and pulled her close to him. "Don't ever risk yourself for me again," he whispered to her.

"It's what we do, Jack. We risk everything for each other," she answered. Jack kissed her for just a second before turning and going to Elizabeth, who he picked back up, apologizing to her again and again. Jack realized that he had given the reins over to Drake far too early. The man was thrown into the air. Dmitri jumped into the air, following Drake's body. Once he had caught up with Drake in the air, he slammed the man onto the stone floor next to Arden. His wife shrieked when her husband landed unconscious at her feet. She fell to the floor, trying to wake him back up.

"If I can't have Death," Dmitri shouted, "I will have Drake! His power make killing Death much easier." He drew a knife and walked toward the vat of blood and other things required to take Death's life.

Jack turned to Angelica. "Help them," he motioned to Drake, Elizabeth, and Arden. Jack kissed her cheek and pulled her close. It could very well be the last time he ever had the chance to hold her, but he had to do something to help.

"What are you going to do?" Angelica asked quietly.

"I'm going to end this," he said swiftly.

He tried to walk off, but Angelica grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Please don't do this. I can't lose you again."

Jack touched the side of her face. "You won't." He knew it could be a lie and that he could die, but he couldn't stand the thought of her worrying about him dying.

"How do you know?" she whispered.

"I know I won't die because I have a life ahead of me, a life with you," he answered. "We're going to end this. We're going to kill him. Then I am going to marry you." He kissed her again. This time when Jack tried to walk away, Angelica let him go. Jack sneaked around to the stone table. He was facing Dmitri's back, which gave him a slight advantage. When Jack reached out to Willie, an intense pain shot through his hand. Instinctively, he jerked his hand back and looked down at it. A knife was sticking through his palm. Jack shouted and ripped it out.

"Nice try, Sparrow," Dmitri said. "Don't do it again." Jack didn't answer. Dmitri, the soaked furs in hand, approached Willie.

Jack couldn't help it. Knowing that the young son of Elizabeth and William was about to be offered as a sacrifice for Dmitri to obtain the powers of Drake broke through Jack's common sense. Again, he grabbed for Willie, and again, Jack had to pull back from pain. This time though, the knife was not in his hand. It was in his shoulder. Where did all of these knives come from? Jack tore it out.

"I told you not to try it again, Sparrow," Dmitri said.

"I will never willingly allow you to hurt this little boy," Jack replied, biting back the pain in his arm and hand. He would never stand a chance against Dmitri at this point. Both of his wounds were in his right arm, his sword-wielding arm.

"It won't work Dmitri," Drake said, standing to his feet.

Dmitri rolled his head to look at Drake, "And why is that?" he asked. "Because I did my research, and I know how to take the power from you. It's the same process as for Death."

Drake didn't answer him. He turned to Arden, drew his sword, and handed it to her. "Kill me."

* * *

**I didn't realize how long the part with Jack was until I was putting the break lines in it...wow. I didn't realize I had done that lol**

**What'd you think?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys. I've been busting my butt to get this chapter done so I could leave you with one more before I'm unable to post for a week. I'm talking like staying up to ungodly hours of the night. Actually, I'm posting this at one of those hours:) lol**

* * *

**guests: Thanks for the reviews. **

**Dannyboy: I think they are preparing for a POTC 5. Johnny is already signed on from what I read. About the Jack/Angelica and us thing, that's really cheesy, but it's really sweet. Sometimes cheesiness just works**

**Upisdowngirl: You find out what happens in this chapter:)**

**CHAPTER 20**

Arden didn't know what to do. Here was her husband, after having been separated for weeks, asking her to kill him. He hadn't taken her into his arms as Jack had done to Angelica. She had hoped that her reunion with Drake would be similar to that. Oh how her hopes had been crushed. She looked at the sword. "I can't, Drake," she said. "You know I can't."

"Please," he begged. "It's the only way."

"The only way for what?" As far as she was concerned, killing him would only leave her without a husband and her unborn child without a father. "I can't do that to you, Drake. I love you."

Dmitri laughed and grabbed Willie. Jack tried once more to take him, but as fast as lightning, Dmitri had whipped out a sword and swiped it across Jack's arm. It was as if the Angel of Death was only trying to attack Jack's fighting arm. Though she couldn't blame him; it was a good strategy. She looked back at Drake. "It seems as if your wife doesn't want to save you, Drake," Dmitri taunted. "I guess I would do the same. You kept a one of your greatest secrets from her. How could she easily get beyond that?"

Dmitri had a point, though Arden didn't want to admit it. They had encountered a storm while crossing the Atlantic, and Drake had done nothing to stop it. She could have died. He could have ended it, just as easily as he could have easily killed the men who had attacked the ship, but he hadn't. He'd left her, and she had been taken.

"Arden, please," Drake said. He handed her the sword. "Kill me."

It was becoming harder to reject stabbing him. But she loved him, and that outweighed everything. She couldn't do it. It didn't matter what he had kept from her, he was her husband, and she loved him. "No, Drake. I can't. I love you."

Drake's face hardened. "Kill me, Arden. It's the only way."

"Do you not love me, Drake?" she asked. "Do you want to escape our life together so bad you're willing to die?"

His face remained hard. "Yes," he stated. "I do."

His short answer ripped her heart from her chest. "What?" she whispered, her throat thick with sorrow. "H-how can you…how can you s-say that?"

"Because I was hoping that when I found you, I'd find only your body. I was hoping to find and kill Jack Sparrow, and I was hoping to start the life with Angelica that I was forced to give up so many years ago. Arden, I never loved you the way I love her," he answered. "I didn't come to save you. I came to bury you. I came to save Angelica. Have you not wondered how I got here within hours of Angelica's appearance and almost weeks after yours?"

Arden could hardly breathe, much less speak, but she forced out, "I'm pregnant," hoping he would take back everything he had just said. They'd wanted a child so badly. Maybe something was just wrong with him. Maybe he had been possessed as Jack had. If that was the case, he stood a chance of breaking free and telling her that he loved her too.

Drake seemed to waver for just a moment, but he schooled his features back, looking as angry as ever. "I don't want you to be the mother of my children, Arden. I want her," he pointed to Angelica, who was in Jack's arms, "to be the mother of my children, as it should have been before I was forced to leave her for you. Kill me, because you're still alive, which means Angelica and I can never be."

Arden fell to her knees, sobbing.

"Kill me!" he shouted.

Arden took a deep breath. She loved him too much to do such a thing. But what did her love matter when he only wanted Angelica? What had he meant that he'd been forced to leave Angelica for her? Why hadn't Angelica told her that she had been with Drake? She glanced at Angelica. She and Jack were in an embrace as she bounded most of his wounds. Arden could imagine how Drake felt. Loving someone who loved another was not an easy task. Arden looked at herself in the reflection of the blade. Then she looked at Drake. His face was contorted with anger. She jabbed the sword into his gut. Though it only hurt to see him fall to the floor, it partially felt good after what he'd said to her.

After pulling it out of his lifeless body, Arden could only speechlessly look at the sword that was now covered in Drake's blood. What had she just done?

* * *

Angelica moved away from Jack and stared, wide-eyed, at the Drake's body and Arden weeping.

"NO!" Dmitri shouted. He darted over to Drake and felt for a pulse. "You imbecile!" He grabbed Drake's by the throat and threw him against the wall. Then he grabbed Arden and tossed her aside as well. He turned to Jack and Angelica. "This all your fault!"

Jack tried to move in front of Angelica, but she wouldn't let him. He was already injured, and he'd done too much for her already. "What makes you say that?" Jack asked, trying again to get between Dmitri and Angelica. She continued to fight against him.

"Not you," Dmitri answered. He looked at Angelica. "Her."

"What makes you say that?" Jack repeated.

"Had the whore not come back in Death's place, this would not have happened!" he shouted. He quickly grabbed Angelica by the throat. At this point, she was wishing she would have allowed Jack to stand between her and Dmitri. She grabbed her sword and tried to stab him, but he jerked it from her hand and threw it aside. He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. Angelica tried to push him away, but he tightened his grip on her neck. He pulled away and whispered in her ear, "Your eternity just became a stronger hell. You will not enjoy a minute of it. The sweet escape of death will be your worst nightmare."

Angelica tried to knee him, but he caught her leg. She tried to cry out for help, but could hardly breathe, much less speak. Black dots erupted on her vision. She struggled for air. A sword sliced his arm, forcing him to release her. Angelica took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. After calming down and slowing her heartbeat, she opened them and saw Jack standing between her and Dmitri, a sword in his left hand. "Don't touch her again," he told the Angel of Death.

Dmitri grabbed his arm where Jack had cut him. "Jack Sparrow," he said calmly enough that it sent shivers down Angelica's spine.

"Dmitri!" Barbossa shouted. They all looked over. Barbossa and another man had Calhoun backed against the wall. Both men had guns aimed at him. "Be prepared to die, Dmitri! Jack, be prepared to kill him." Angelica's heart rate picked up at the thought of Dmitri dying. She watched excitedly. Barbossa continued, "Harvey Calhoun, I've been hunting your for a while."

Jack took Angelica's hand in his wounded one and positioned the sword at Dmitri's chest.

Barbossa unloaded all of his bullets into Calhoun's body. Jack jabbed his sword at Dmitri, but it was deflected and thrown from his hand. Angelica tightened her grip on Jack's hand, suddenly fearful that Dmitri was still as powerful as he had been. The entire fortress began to quake. Jack pulled Angelica into his chest and wrapped his arms around her in a way to protect her. A strong wind blew through the room, taking their breath away. Everyone standing was knocked off their feet. Jack landed on top of Angelica. "Sorry," he said in her ear.

Despite her new fear, Angelica couldn't help but smile at his unnecessary apology. She tightened her grip on his shirt. The wind stopped as abruptly as it had begun. Jack helped Angelica to her feet. Everyone looked around at each other. Even Dmitri seemed confused, which showed Angelica that he had nothing to do with it. There was a flash of lightning, and they all saw who it was that caused it all. Death appeared next to Dmitri. "Hello, Dmitri," she said.

* * *

Drake opened his eyes, expecting to be with Death as he had been once before. Instead, he was on a beach. The sun was setting, splashing the sky with magnificent colors. He sat up and just watched the waves crash to shore. A slight breeze blew across the beach, bringing with it the smell of the ocean. It opened his senses.

Arden had killed him. He had doubted that she would. As it turned out, she could be pushed far enough to do something she would never do under any other circumstance. It had been a steep price, but at least Dmitri had not been able to get the powers Drake possessed. If Dmitri had his hands on those, there would be no stopping him. Yet, he regretted his decision in some ways. He and Arden had been trying for so long to have children, and now she was pregnant with his child, a child he would never have the chance to meet. Drake rested his head on his knees. At least Arden could be happy now. At least she would have her child. She could easily find someone to help her raise it. It hurt to think of her marrying another, but it also gave him peace to know that she would not be alone for the rest of her life.

"Are you okay to talk, Drake?" a woman asked him.

His heart leapt, half expecting it to be Arden. He turned and was let down. It was Calypso. Unlike of any other time he had ever seen her, he did not stand and give a bow of respect to her. He just looked back at the waves crashing and said, "Sure."

Calypso sat down on the sand beside him. "How did you get her to kill you?" she asked.

He knew she probably knew already, but he figured it best not to offend her. "I said some things that I knew would…hurt her. So she lost her temper and, well, stabbed me."

"And this is what you wanted?" she asked.

"No, not at all," he whispered. He could feel the tears coming but couldn't put up with them at the moment. He bit them back.

"So what do you want?" she continued.

"I want Arden to be happy," he answered. "I want her to enjoy our child for as long as possible."

Calypso sighed. "Unfortunately, that boat has sailed."

Drake looked over at her. "What do you mean?"

The goddess put her hand on Drake's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "Drake, I have some bad news."

"That's what I'm gathering. Tell me what it is." He shook her arm off of him.

"After Arden stabbed you, she got really distracted by your blood on the blade. Dmitri, as you can imagine, got extremely upset. I mean, he was pissed off beyond belief. He threw your body then tossed her aside." Drake flinched at the thought. "She still had the sword in her hand. She couldn't stand the thought of what she'd done. I'm sorry, Drake, but she…she stabbed herself, Drake."

Everything Drake had hoped for crumbled. He collapsed into the sand and sobbed, not caring about biting back his tears anymore. Had he not forced her to kill him, she would still be alive. Her death was his fault. He pulled his knees to his chest. Arden had deserved so much more out of life than to have to kill herself because of his mistake.

* * *

"Back from the dead, Kifo?" Dmitri asked. "I thought you'd be too fearful to return."

Death snarled. "You know less about me than I thought, Dmitri. You should have learned by now that I never let someone leave me without my permission." She knew the pirates were all watching expectantly, but she didn't care. This was between only Dmitri and herself, no one else mattered.

"Ah, but Kifo," he answered, touching the side of her face, "I didn't just leave you. I destroyed you. But it will never be enough to destroy you only emotionally and psychologically. I must destroy you physically as well." He opened his hand, and the furs were drawn into his palm. He closed his fist around them. "It won't be long now."

He tried to turn his back to her and grab Willie, but Death knew his plan; so she grabbed his low ponytail and jerked his head back down. "You're right, Dmitri. You did destroy me emotionally. It's been hard-pressed to breathe since you left me." She turned him around to face him. "You ripped my heart out and didn't care."

"Still don't." He grabbed her by the neck. "And I never will."

Sorrow clung to Death. Dmitri's hand did nothing to her. It was purely an intimidating factor, but she wouldn't be intimidated. Death swung back and punched him in the gut. Her hand didn't just stop when it hit him. It continued going into him. His blood seeped down her arm, but she continued forcing her arm into him, ignoring the feel his organs and ribs and his loud screams of agony. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Then I won't care when I rip yours out." And with that, she grabbed his heart and tore it from the rest of him. His body fell to the floor, and her arm slipped out of him. In her palm she held his heart. With one quick motion, she put her fingers through it, completely destroying it. Then she turned to the rest of those who were in the room and took a deep breath.

* * *

"Honestly, Drake," Calypso said, "you are the only servant I've ever had that did what I told them when I told them and how I told them." He looked at her furiously. He didn't care how good of a servant he had been to her. It still hadn't saved him or his wife or his child. "That being said, I can get you back to earth. I don't want you dead."

Drake sighed. "I don't want to be dead."

"So it's settled. I'll talk to Death, and we'll work this out. You'll be back before you know it." She stood, but Drake caught her arm and pulled her back down. It was obvious through her glare that she was not happy with him, but what could she do to him at this point? He was already dead. "Do you have a reason for disrespecting me in such a manner?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "I will not go back without my wife and child."

Calypso laughed. "Death and I are not on that good of terms, Drake. Do you realize that she has already sent Angelica and Barbossa back within a month? I doubt she'll be willing to send three more back. You know she doesn't operate like that." Once again, she stood. "I'm sorry, but that's a long shot."

Drake hopped to his feet. "Figure something out, Calypso. I've asked you for hardly anything, but I will not go without this. Bring my wife and child back, or I will not return."

Calypso nodded. "I will try. But I make no promises on Death's part. The final decision is hers."

Drake didn't stop Calypso from leaving. He was shell-shocked. He hadn't expected Arden to kill herself. The thought made him weak, weak enough for him to fall back onto the sand. He shouldn't have said all of those things. It was obvious that she had believed him; otherwise she would not have killed him. Drake rested his head on his knees and said a silent prayer that God would tender Death's heart so she would release Arden and their unborn child.

* * *

**Did you like how Death killed Dmitri? I thought it would be a kind of poetic justice to have her literally rip out his heart after he metaphorically ripped out hers**

**Really quickly, I have a few questions not about the story. Okay, so I really enjoy acapella singing (the kind where the music is made by the mouth) and musicals. **

**Q#1: If you have seen "Pitch Perfect" how did you like it? Is it worth watching?**

**Q#2: Is "Les Mis" worth watching? I heard from some that it was really good, and I heard from others it was awful... What's your opinion?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey. I'm so sorry it took so long. I was gone until late Wed night. Then I had a funeral to go to on Thurs. I would have updated earlier today, but I've been sick. I got it done though. :)**

* * *

**Guests: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you thought the chapter was good. It's fine if you didn't know the answers to my questions:)**

**Upisdowngirl: Thanks for the review and answer. I decided to watch them**

**Dannyboy: Thanks for the review. How old is your little sister? Cheesy is sweet:)**

**Bill: I tried, but it didn't work too well. It took me too long.**

**amor pela vida: Thanks for the review**

**Guest: sorry it took me so long.**

* * *

**Enjoy! I hope it was worth the wait:)**

**CHAPTER 21**

Captain William Turner stood at the helm of the _Flying Dutchman_. He stared at the dinghies his crew had taken ashore with Drake. He had not seen any sign of them since they had disappeared into the trees. William rested his head on the wheel. It was miserable. Somewhere on that island was his wife and son, and he could do nothing to save them. Somewhere on that island, his good friend Jack Sparrow was under a possession so strong that he had killed Angelica. That meant Jack would have no qualms about killing either Elizabeth or Willie.

Will and Elizabeth had met when they were hardly teenagers. He had been floating aimlessly in the water after the ship he was on had been attacked by pirates. It was luck that another ship had sailed by and was able to save him. It was fate that Elizabeth had been the one who found him. Every day, from the moment he first met her, he had loved her. Now he was waiting at sea for the woman he loved to return.

Part of him felt that she and Willie would never return. Only moments ago, the sky had gone black, and the earth had quaked. Just as quickly, it had disappeared, but something told him that it wasn't a good sign for his family. He took a deep breath and forced the thoughts from his mind. He had to remain positive about the situation. If not, he would go mad.

Again, the sky went black. The waves grew angry, splashing over the rail of the _Dutchman_. Will grabbed the wheel and clung tight, closing his eyes. His ship tossed and turned, almost tipping. There was a great flash of lighting, followed by a loud boom of thunder. Then, it all vanished. His ship still rocked ferociously, but the waves were no longer attacking his ship. He opened his eyes.

On his deck was a multitude of people that had not been there before. Barbossa, alive and completely intact, stood with a few men around the body of another. At least William wouldn't have to explain Barbossa's death to Elizabeth. There were four more dead bodies on his ship. One of them was Dmitri. It brought great joy to see the man dead. The others were much less joyful. One was Joshamee Gibbs. Will could only imagine what it must be like for Jack, assuming he was back to normal. The other two only shocked William. They were the bodies of Drake and Arden, which made no sense at all. Why had they been killed? Then he saw what assumed was the answer to all of his questions: Death. She stood in the middle of the group that had appeared on his ship.

None of that really mattered. Everything he had seen was only seen because he had been searching the deck for Elizabeth, and finally he found her. She stood close to the bow. Jack had his left arm around her waist, and she had an arm around her shoulders. It was obvious that she was in pain. The next thing he saw was Willie. His little boy was with Angelica who stood on the other side of Jack. Had he had one, William's heart would have leapt. Jack caught his eye and began slowly making his way, but William couldn't wait that long. He took off, jumping over the stairs because he didn't want to take the time to go down the right way. Jack stopped moving, letting Will do all the work.

As he got closer, Jack stepped away from Elizabeth, allowing William to immediately take her into his arms. He lifted her off the ground and choked back the tears in his eyes. "Elizabeth," he whispered to her. She tightened her arms around the back of his neck. He buried his face into her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too," she answered. He pulled back enough to see her face and kissed her passionately.

Someone cleared their throat. William turned and saw Angelica awkwardly holding a squirming Willie in her arms. The boy obviously wanted his parents. William gladly took him. Angelica walked back to Jack. "Hey, buddy," William said to his son.

Willie wrapped his arms around William, only saying, "Daddy," over and over excitedly.

"We need to talk," someone else announced.

William and Elizabeth turned around. Death was glaring at them. After having stopped Dmitri, Will imagined Death would be much more pleasant. So much for that dream… "Well, we need to speak to you as well," William answered. "But why don't you go first?"

"Very well," Death said. "I'm tired of protecting your family."

William almost dropped Willie. "Protecting my family? Are you kidding? When have you ever protected them?" he all but shouted.

"What I'm saying is, it is too hard to watch after all of you. I have a proposition for you," she replied.

William looked around. Very few people were paying attention to the conversation between Death and himself, but there were some nonetheless. "Should we talk about this in private?"

"No." She took a deep breath. "I will tie Elizabeth's life to yours. If you die, she dies." He was going to reply, but she continued, "But if she dies, you will still live."

"And our son?" he asked. "What if he dies?"

"He won't," she said swiftly. "Calypso had the right idea. The child of the servant shall become the servant when the original servant dies."

"Meaning?" William asked.

"Willie shall take your place when you die, as his son will take his place, and so on," Death answered. "He will not die. The same connection binding Elizabeth and you will bind Willie and his wife."

It made very little sense. She would still be protecting them, right? He asked his question.

She smiled. "In a way, but not near as much. It will make my life much easier."

"How will Willie find a wife if he is at sea for most of his life?" William asked.

Death glanced away from William. The captain looked around, searching for whomever she was looking at, but the only people he saw were Jack and Angelica standing hand-in-hand. Death looked back at him. "I'll send someone his way."

"Will Elizabeth remain immortal with me?"

"Yes, until you die, Willie is the only one who will age."

William met Elizabeth's eye. "How long do we have before you require an answer?"

"Until I leave," she said, "which is roughly three minutes."

There was no way she could expect an answer that quickly. This was a huge deal for him and his family. Elizabeth's fingers laced through his. He swallowed. "Okay, I accept."

Death smiled. "Good choice." A breeze blew over the ship. Dmitri's body floated away as dust. His blood which was on Death did the same. Then Death herself vanished, leaving black smoke.

* * *

Drake looked out to the sea. In the distance, the waves rolled gently. He picked up a handful of sand, which quickly flowed through his fingers. It so resembled his life. He had never imagined how difficult his life would become when he agreed to become Calypso's servant. He had imagined that everything would become easier. Living forever was too good to be true. There were too many stipulations Calypso required of him.

Speaking of Calypso, Drake saw her standing far off. It was subtle, but he knew he saw her nod. Then the sand whipped into the air, surrounding Drake completely. Everything went black.

Drake opened his eyes, and he found himself staring at the blue sky. Everything ached. He gasped and jerked up, holding his gut where Arden had stabbed him. He was on a ship that was anchored just off the shore of the island. Everyone on the boat talked quietly, all engrossed in their own conversations. Drake didn't understand. He thought they would have fled the island as soon as possible.

Drake looked over and saw Arden lying lifeless on the deck. "No," he whispered to himself. He crawled over to her and pulled her head into his lap. "Please come back to me."

Arden sucked in a deep breath and sat straight up, continuing to breathe deeply. She looked at him, and her face lit up. "Drake!" she rejoiced; she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Then she abruptly stopped, and her face grew hard. "Drake!" her voice was full of malice.

Her hand struck him across the face. She tried to get away, but Drake reached out and took her by the arm. At this point, many of the people on the deck were watching. "Arden, I'm so sorry. You don't understand why –"

"I don't understand?" she shouted at him. "I believe I do! You want to be with her!" She jabbed a finger towards Angelica. "And I'm not going to stand in your way!"

She slapped him in the face again. "Don't you dare touch me," she growled.

Speechless, Drake let Arden walk away.

* * *

The _Flying Dutchman_ and the _Black Pearl_ sailed alongside each other. Both ships were sailing to Port Royal, where the closest doctor was located. Jack had fought going, but Elizabeth's leg needed to be seen and set right. Arden and Drake had remained separated, Arden on the _Pearl_ and Drake on the _Dutchman_. Angelica felt slightly guilty. Maybe if she hadn't had that conversation with Drake, he wouldn't have said those things on the island. She completely understood why Arden had refused to even speak to Drake. Had Jack said those things to her, she would have reacted the same way. She hadn't said anything to Arden since then but felt as if Arden were angry with her.

Angelica and Jack had gone into Jack's cabin once they had boarded the ship. Now she sat on his bunk, and he was lying on it. She didn't trust Dmitri and therefore believed that she needed to clean Jack's wounds in case there had been something on the blade. Jack had removed his shirt and bandages. The wounds looked more severe without the dingy shirt next to them.

The only alcohol that had been aboard was Jack's rum. So it was the alcohol Angelica decided to pour over Jack's injuries. It was the only thing they had that could clean an infection.

"What if there was nothing on the blade, and we're wasting the rum?" Jack asked, a slight humor in his voice.

"We have enough gold left from my father's treasure to buy nearly all of the rum in Tortuga. We'll be fine." She had gotten half of Blackbeard's treasure when it had been found. She and Jack had been hunting it, Barbossa had been hunting it, and an Englishman had been hunting it. It was by luck that Death decided to show kindness to her and allow her to have a portion of the treasure. Barbossa had gotten the other half after he had simply killed the Englishman in battle.

Jack reached down to the floor with his injured arm and grabbed his shirt, wincing with every movement. He placed the shirt in his mouth and bit down.

"Ready?" she asked.

Jack nodded. He spit the shirt out, grabbed the bottle of rum with is good arm, took a swig, then handed the bottle back. He bit down on the shirt again and nodded. Angelica took his hand and began pouring the rum over his arm. Jack groaned and flinched, squeezing her hand tightly. When the bottle was empty, she released his hand and grabbed clean bandages. "Wasn't so bad," he commented.

She smiled and held back her laughter. Jack was a much better liar when he was not in pain. While covering his wounds, the right side of his chest caught her eye. When he had abandoned her on the island, she had been lucky enough that his voodoo doll had washed ashore where she was. It wasn't long before she had gotten passage on a ship and caused a mutiny. She had known where Jack would go. So while on her way to Tortuga, she had played with the doll a bit. She had burned his arm and carved the letter "A" over his heart to show him who it was that was torturing him. Now the "A" was a scar on him. "I forgot I did that," she said, placing her hand on the scar and rubbing it. "I was so angry at you. I wanted you to know that you could never escape me." She looked him in the eye. "I'm so sorry."

Jack placed his hand over hers. "Don't be," he said. "I'm glad it's there."

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Because it's a sign that my heart belongs to you and you only," he answered. "If someone were to see it, they would know that I have someone holding my heart already, and they would know that they can never have it." Angelica didn't know what to say, so she just smiled at him. With his good arm, Jack touched her face. "I love you, Angelica, and I am so sorry about…" he let the sentence hang and looked away. Angelica knew why he had killed her. He had been possessed. She leaned down and kissed him. Jack tried to wrap his injured arm around her and growled. Angelica pulled away. She was hurting him, which indicated that something was indeed wrong with his arm. She crawled to the other side of him and snuggled against him, putting her head on his chest, just above his scar. His good arm tightened around her.

"I love you too, Jack," she said.

Elizabeth was lying with Willie on her lap in the captain's cabin of the _Flying Dutchman_. He had fallen asleep against her, as he had done many times before. William had been at the helm, commanding Cole where to take them. He came into the cabin and smiled at her. "I thought I would never get to see this image again," her husband said as he shrugged his jacket off.

"What image is that?" she asked, stroking Willie's hair.

"My wife and my son cuddled on my bunk," he answered, walking over to them. "I think that was the worst part about the two of you being taken." He lay down beside her. "I wasn't worried about you dying because I am on relatively good terms with Death." He touched the side of her face. "I was worried that you would never again want to sail with me. I was worried that things would go to the way they were before."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I feared you going back to shore and staying there, only seeing me once every ten years," he answered. "I couldn't live like that. Knowing what life can be like with the two of you with me, I would die if it changed."

Elizabeth took his hand in hers. "I would never go back, Will. Never."

He leaned forward and kissed her, then he kissed Willie's head. "So, when we reach Port Royal, I don't need to worry about you wanting to stay?"

Elizabeth smiled. She had never told William about her life in Port Royal without him. She had never wanted him to know of her misery, but he was obviously tormented by this fear, so she had to tell him. "Will, when I got back to Port Royal and it was discovered that I was pregnant, my life became a living hell. I didn't have a husband with me, and no one believed me when I said that I was married to you. I was seen as a prostitute, Will. I can't tell you how many times I wished I was dead because of the embarrassment." She rubbed her finger on the back of his hand. "But then I remembered that you were coming back for me, and I knew I could make it. You have no idea how ecstatic I was when your father showed up saying that I needed to be with you at sea. I could never go back to that life, Will."

His face dropped. "If it was so bad for you, are you sure Port Royal is the town we should go to? We can always go somewhere else."

"No, Port Royal has one of the best doctors in the Caribbean. Besides, Drake and Arden were trying to get to Port Royal when they were attacked."

"I'm not so sure the two of them will be doing anything together at this point." He kissed the back of her hand. "I'm almost positive that she'll leave him when she gets the chance."

The thought saddened Elizabeth. When she had met Arden, Arden had been hell-bent on finding Drake so they could finish their lives together.

* * *

**let me know what you thought about it:) Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it took so long to update. School started again, and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things...when I get used to everything again, the updates will come quicker...**

* * *

**Upisdowngirl: Thanks**

**Guest: Thanks**

**Dannyboy: Wow...she's only 8. How old are you? And I have no idea why they never did a song together, but that is a good question. Didn't really sound gay**

**Tanya: Thanks**

**Guest: Thanks. Sorry it took me so long...school and whatnot gets in the way...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

The trip to Port Royal took longer than they had originally expected it would. Night had taken over the day, and with it, Jack had taken over his ship. Sure, it hurt to use his right arm, but he hated not being in control of his ship. Angelica had fallen asleep on his chest hours ago, and he had slowly left his cabin and gone to the helm. His trusted first mate was no longer around to sail the _Pearl_ for him, and he wasn't sure who to trust with such a task at the moment.

He looked over to the _Flying Dutchman_. William wasn't at the wheel; it was Drake. Jack assumed he was spending time with his family. Young William deserved it. They had been through so much. The thought made Jack wish he had a family. He had never really been the type to be tied down, but Angelica had already changed so much in his life. Why not let her change that as well?

She had agreed to marry him just before he'd stabbed her. He wondered if that still stood. He hoped it did. He had already decided how the wedding would be. Angelica had no idea how far Jack had thought ahead, but he already had a place ready for them to spend their first two weeks as husband and wife. She would be so surprised. Jack found himself anticipating their future, something he had never really done before. He'd thought about it plenty of times, but he'd never actually anticipated it.

Jack was so busy planning his life with Angelica that it took him a moment to notice the woman walking across the deck, headed to the bow. Once she got there, she collapsed to the floor and sobbed so loudly Jack could hear her. He might be a pirate, but a woman crying unsettled him. He couldn't just ignore it. He left the wheel and walked toward her. When he got close enough, he saw that it was Arden. Jack sat down in front of her, about two feet away.

"Go away," she whispered.

Jack didn't move. Instead, he asked, "Are you truly pregnant? Or was that something you were just saying to Drake?"

"Does it matter at this point, Captain Sparrow? He wants Angelica, not me," she replied.

"He doesn't," Jack answered.

"You don't know him like I know him. He wants her, and he will stop at nothing to have her. That's the way he is when he wants something. He would crawl to the ends of the earth to get it." Arden wiped her tears and hung her head.

"And that is exactly how I know he doesn't want her, Arden. Drake wants you." Jack put his hand under her chin and lifted her head. "Drake loves you, not her."

Arden jerked her head away from him. "You're lying to me. You want me to stay with Drake, so he doesn't have a chance with Angelica. You're a selfish, bloody pirate. That's all you'll ever be."

She tried to stand and get away from Jack, but the captain took her hand and pulled her back down. "I know he does not love her because when we saved him from drowning, he only spoke of you, Arden. He was almost mad with sorrow. You have to believe me!"

"Why should I trust a double-crossing pirate such as yourself?"

"Because his love for you is what convinced me to ask for Angelica's hand in marriage!" he answered. "You have to believe me. Drake loves you."

"Why do you even care, Sparrow?" she asked coldly. "What does my relationship with Drake have to do with you?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Because I killed Angelica, the woman I love," he said. "I didn't want to kill her, just like you didn't want to him. I died inside watching my self stab her and not being able to save her."

"But she didn't rip out your heart to make you kill her, though, did she? No, she didn't." Arden tried jerking her hand away from him, but he tightened his grip on her.

"You're right. She didn't have to hurt me to make me kill her. Dmitri did all of that," Jack said. "But think about it, Arden. When you killed Drake, Dmitri freaked out. You did something to prevent Dmitri from winning the battle. Drake knew he needed to die. But you wouldn't have killed him had he not said those things." Jack released her. "Dmitri came to us about the powers to control the winds and tides. He said that the only way to strip Drake of his powers was for the woman he loves to willingly kill him. He loves you, which is why you had to willingly kill him."

Arden walked away. Jack did nothing to stop her. He had done everything he could think of. It was all in Arden's hands now.

* * *

Jack was at the helm of the _Black Pearl_. They were still on their way to Port Royal. Angelica had woken up to find Jack gone. She had been right to assume that he was in control of the ship. He and Gibbs had been sailing together for years. She hadn't said anything to him, and he hadn't said anything to her, but she could see that Gibbs' death bothered him. She assumed that was what was on his mind as she approached him because he didn't seem to see her. He was staring into the dark oblivion, a vacant stare on his face. It wasn't until Angelica slid between him and the wheel and slipped her arms around him that he acknowledged her. "Hello, love," he said in a hollow voice. He left his good arm on the wheel and wrapped his injured one around her.

Angelica slid back and leaned against the wheel and looked him in the eye. She took her hands in his. "What's wrong, Jack?" she asked. He looked away. She added quietly, "Is it Gibbs?" When he wouldn't look at her, Angelica put a hand on his cheek and forced his attention back to her.

"Partially," he answered.

Angelica sighed. He could be so difficult at times. "What's the other part?"

He slightly dipped his head, averting his eyes from her again, and asked quietly, "I'm going to lose you one day, aren't I?"

Putting her hand under his chin, she lifted his head. "What makes you think that?"

"Death…she looked right at you before saying she would send someone for Willie to marry." Jack covered her hand with his. "That was the deal you made with her, wasn't it? You swore your servitude to her to save me, didn't you?" He kissed the back of her hand and stared at it as if it were a foreign object. "And I think she wants you to come back and marry Willie, so he can have children to take over his position when he dies."

"Jack," she replied quietly, "I didn't swear my life to Death."

He looked up, hope in his eyes rather than sorrow as it had been moments before. "Then what deal did you make with her?" he asked.

Angelica gulped. "Please don't hate me."

Jack shook his head. "It is impossible for me to hate you," he assured her.

She nodded faintly. "I…I signed…I gave…I gave our daughter to her."

"Our daughter?" he asked.

"I assumed she was ours. Death never said who the father was, but I don't want to have children with anyone but you," she answered.

"How long until we give her up?"

"Twenty-six years," Angelica whispered. "I'm so sorry, Jack. I wasn't thinking long-term. I just knew that I had to save you."

He smiled at her. "It's okay," he replied. "I know Willie. I know he will treat her right." He leaned down and kissed her. He chuckled. "But I'm just not so sure I want to be somewhat related to William."

Angelica cleared her throat. "Death said that she would send Willie a wife when Will and Elizabeth were dead…" she didn't have to finish the sentence.

"Should we tell them…that they have roughly twenty-six years left together, or should we let them remain ignorant of their time left?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," was all Angelica could say. A depressing thought had just crossed her mind. "William will only get to step foot on land two more times in his life."

"Let's not tell them. Let them enjoy every moment without worrying about when their last will finally be here." Jack took her into his arms. "If I were in William's shoes, I wouldn't want to know how many years I had left to you in my arms. I'd like to go on imagining that it was forever." He kissed the top of her head and held her close.

* * *

After having sailed a few hours in the night, William and Jack had droped anchor. They felt it best if all of the crew were in better shape than they would be had they been sailing all night with no rest. From what Drake had heard, it was because William and Jack were fearful of what might happen if the guards at Port Royal saw their ships.

The _Black Pearl_ had attacked the town, and it had been involved in the destroying of the pride of the British Royal Navy, the _Dauntless_, and the _Flying Dutchman_ had assisted in the destroying of that great ship. If anyone were to recognize the ships, the town was sure to wage war. The men had to be ready in case something like that was to take place.

It didn't matter much to Drake if Port Royal attacked or not. Arden's cousins lived there, but he would never meet them if Arden didn't forgive him. Even if he could speak with her, he doubted that she would listen to him. He knew he had taken it too far by saying that he didn't want her to mother his children, but it had been the only thing he could say that would hurt her enough for her to want to kill him.

While he had been at the helm, Drake watched the _Black Pearl_ religiously, trying to catch any glimpse of his beloved wife. He had only seen her once. She had emerged from below decks and gone to the bow where she had collapsed and sobbed. Jack Sparrow had gone to her. Drake had strained to hear them speaking, but their voices had not carried far enough. It had taken every bit of his willpower not to lunge from his spot and attack Jack when the pirate had stopped Arden from leaving. No man ever laid a hand on his wife without his permission. After a few more words, Arden had left Jack standing there. Drake had seen no sign of her since then.

The gap between the two ships was hardly over ten yards. Drake knew what he had to do to find his wife. So he walked to the rigging of the ship and began his. When he reached one of the ropes that hung for easy access for climbing, he grabbed it. He tightly wrapped it around his hand and swung, aiming for the _Pearl_. When he was close enough, he reached out and grabbed some of the rope on the other ship, trying to stop himself from swinging back over. Until this moment, he hadn't realized how horrible an idea it was to wrap the rope around his hand. Drake unwound his hand from rope and clasped tight onto the new rope.

Drake slid down the rope slowly, but the rope was shorter than he had first thought. He was hanging from the deck nearly twenty feet in the air. He would have climbed back up, but his arms were worn out. He knew he would fall or have to jump. Both options would lead to some sort of bodily pain. He looked around. His best chance was to jump into the water, but that wasn't exactly what he wanted to do. Had he wanted to go into the water, he would have done that to begin with.

Drake had avoided the water since his return to the living. He had also avoided trying to use his powers. Calypso wouldn't have sent him back without giving him the powers back, but he didn't want to try them. Arden had killed him, and therefore he had been stripped of them. Calypso had been adamant about how good of servant he was. Fear was truly the only thing keeping him from using his powers. The first time he had ever tried them, he had almost died from the pain. If they were new to his body again, he didn't want to use them and risk being that weak. That surely would do no good for his ultimate goal of finding Arden. But it was his only option.

Drake started swinging. It took him a few tries before he was in a position that could get him into the water, but that didn't mean he was going to jump immediately. He hadn't been in water that he was not in control of for over three centuries. Arden needed to know how much he loved her, and if he died in the water, she would never know. Drake had to bite back his fear. If he died, so be it. Arden had a chance to find a life in Port Royal without him. He released the rope and went plummeting to the waves below.

He smacked the water with a splash louder than he was expecting. He hoped he didn't wake anyone up, but that was a trivial worry. His main worry was about his sinking into the dark abyss of the ocean. He opened his eyes. The silhouette of the ships pulled farther and farther away. He tried to reach out to them, but he couldn't grab anything to bring himself up. Frantically, he willed the waters to push him back up, but they wouldn't obey him. He let out a short cry for help but realized that that was a bad idea. He thrust his arm forward, trying to catch the air that he had so idiotically given up.

His lungs were on fire. He needed air. Believing himself able to control the winds and tides, Drake had not taken that deep of a breath before he jumped into the water. Now he saw the error of his way. Through the Caribbean water, he could faintly see the light of the moon, but it was fading as he sank into the darkness. Arden wouldn't have to worry about him hurting her ever again. He closed his eyes to accept his fate. It didn't make sense. For Calypso to have granted him a favor and allowed him to come back to earth along with Arden and his child, why would she just let him die now? But maybe that was all his being revived was: a favor. Had Calypso really wanted him alive, he would have his powers back. His being a good servant to her only allowed for the favor of life, not the favor of both that and his powers. He should've known to be specific…

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review!**

**Quick question: I had this guy freak out on me because I "didn't put enough effort into my story" because I "didn't explain things that I refer to" and that "it's because I'm too lazy" Does it bother any of you when I talk about things that took place in my previous story but don't actually rewrite the entire thing? Because it really bothered me when he said that. I spend hours writing and editing these chapters...can you tell I put in effort?**


	23. Chapter 23

**First off, sorry it took so long. I'm still trying to get into the swing of things at school. Just please bear with me...I'm almost done.**

* * *

**Guests: Thanks for your support**

**Sabina: Sorry**

**Upisdowngirl: Thanks for the review and your support**

**Sleza: Thanks for your support**

**Dannyboy: I am two yrs younger than that.**

**LotsOfLovin: Thanks for your support. Your review really made me smile**

* * *

**Thanks for all of your reviews and support!**

**CHAPTER 23**

Arden looked around. No one was in sight. She had been watching everything, from Drake swinging in the air to him falling in the water. Naturally, she darted from her hidden spot to the edge, hoping to see him bob out of the water. That hadn't happened. She hadn't seen him come back up. Now she was standing on the railing, ready to jump over. She needed to know if Jack had been telling the truth, and for that Drake must be alive. If something happened to him without her knowing the truth, she wasn't sure she could live.

"Arden, wait!" she heard. Arden glanced behind her to see Jack and Angelica running toward her. It was now or never. So she dove into the water.

She didn't have to worry about herself drowning. She had learned how to swim at very young age, but she had to worry about finding a way to pull Drake up if he was drowning. Against the white and sandy bottom of the ocean, she could somewhat see his silhouette. Momentum was still behind her, pushing her downward, but it was beginning to slow. Arden began paddling her way through the water. Drake was so close.

When she finally got her hands on him, he wasn't breathing. Arden placed her lips against his and gave him what air she could. She learned rather quickly that there was no way she would be dragging him back to the surface with him being unconscious. She had to release him and go back to the surface to get another breath.

Once her head broke the surface, she gasped for air. "Help!" she shouted. She took another breath then went below the water again. Kicking off the side of the boat, she ventured farther down. Drake was slowly sinking. Arden wrapped her arms around him, struggling to pull him back up. When it was apparent that she would fail again, she breathed into him to give him more air. Two hands grabbed her. She fought against them. Two more hands grabbed Drake. Arden stopped struggling. Angelica assisted her to the surface. Seconds later, Jack appeared with Drake.

"Get some rope," Jack commanded, slipping beneath the surface and coming back up. Angelica climbed up the ladder on the side of the boat, followed by Arden. The Spanish woman grabbed the nearest rope and threw one side of it over. Arden watched Jack tie the rope around Drake's waist then release him. The captain climbed aboard and helped Angelica haul Drake up. Arden collapsed next to him. "What were you thinking?!" Jack shouted.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Jack stormed off. "Wet again!" he grumbled.

Angelica put her hand on Arden's shoulder. "He'll be fine. Just give him time." Then she followed Jack.

Arden swallowed. Which "he" was she talking about?

* * *

Angelica closed the door to Jack's cabin once she'd entered. "What was that about?" she asked quietly.

Jack removed his boots, splashing water onto the floor. "Well, she shouldn't have gone diving in the water like that. She could've been killed. She is our only way for this Port Royal thing to work." Jack grabbed his shoulder. "Now look at this," he said, taking his shirt off, "she's caused me to start bleeding again."

Angelica walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulder. He winced. "It'll be fine. You're not even the one who has to re-bandage it. Calm down," she replied. She unbound his arm and went to grab some fresh bandages. When she began wrapping his wounds again, she added, "You're not upset that you're bleeding again. You're just upset that she interrupted us."

Jack smiled. "That just adds to it," he agreed.

Once she had finished covering Jack's wounds, Angelica sat down next to him and wrapped her arm around his. "Just adds to what?" she asked, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Everything," he sighed, resting his head on hers.

"Jack," Angelica said, "if you're that upset over the Will and Elizabeth issue, we should just tell them." She wasn't exactly sure, but it was a safe bet that this was why he was acting so dreary.

"It's not that," he replied, his voice hollow. He went on to say, "I'm just under a lot of pressure."

Angelica pulled away, forcing down a laugh. "What 'pressure' could Jack Sparrow possibly be under?"

He looked at her square on and answered quietly, "You."

Angelica swallowed, suddenly offended. "What have I done to you, Jack?" she asked defensively. "If anything, it's helping you. That's all I've done to you."

Jack quickly took her hand. "Not like that, love," he said. "You haven't done anything to me. That's not what this is about. I'm just conflicted…and confused." She calmed down ever so slightly. There was still the problem of her somehow causing his confliction and confusion. But she had no idea what she'd done. He must have read her question on her face, for he continued, "Last time…when I asked you to marry me before, you declined." He covered her mouth to stop her from talking. "I got over it. Then you said you would marry me." He smiled. "I feel as if I should again ask you to marry me, which is what I was planning on doing before Arden…" he took her hand. "I was taking you back to the place I had originally asked you to marry me. It would have been better had we not seen her…"

"But then she and Drake could both be dead," Angelica answered. "Jack, it's fine. I've already agreed to marry you." Jack sighed and dropped his head a little. Angelica squeezed his hand. She said in a quiet voice, "Ask again."

He looked up. "Here? But this is hardly the way I want to remember this moment."

She reached up and kissed him softly. "Ask again."

Jack slid off the bunk onto his knee and spun to face her. "Angelica Teach, I have loved you for many years. I've left you twice and even killed you once, but I swear to do neither of those things ever again." He smiled at her. "Would you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?"

Angelica put her hands on both sides of his face. "Yes!" she rejoiced. Jack wrapped his arms around her. She kissed him.

"Wait, wait!" Jack said. He got off the floor and went to his jacket. He turned, holding a ring in his hand. "Something about this has to be the way that I planned." He walked over to her. Angelica felt like a fool, but she couldn't stop her jitters. She had waited for this moment with Jack since she'd first met him, and it was hard to believe that had finally arrived. Jack took her hand in his. It was almost impossible for her to remain still as he slipped the ring on her finger. She didn't wait for him to say anything, and she almost didn't wait for him to look back up before she began kissing him again. He firmly wrapped his arms around her.

After just a moment, she pulled away. "We should go check on Arden and Drake," she suggested.

Jack fiercely shook his head. "No, no, they can wait. I want this to be special." He put his lips against hers. "No need for them to interrupt us again, aye?"

Angelica smiled. He was right.

* * *

Arden cradled Drake's head in her lap. Neither Jack nor Angelica had returned since Jack had stormed off, leaving Arden to question whether it was Jack or Drake Angelica had been referring to when she had said that "he" would be fine. Arden ran her hands through Drake's hair. It was longer than it usually was, covering his ears, and he had a beard, something he never would have done had they been home and not at sea. He could lose the beard, but Arden really liked the longer hair.

"Come back to me, Drake," she whispered. "Please come back to me."

In that moment, God must have heard her plea for Drake's life, and Drake gasped to life, sputtering water from his lungs. He put his arms around her neck and pulled himself up, breathing deeply. "Arden," he said in a quiet, hoarse voice. He began laughing, a huge smile on his face. He took her into his arms. "Arden, my dear Arden, how did…how…"

"I saw you jump," she said. "So I…I followed you." His face dropped, and she instantly knew that he was going to be upset with her. He never liked it when she risked her own life for his, but that didn't matter. He was alive. "Don't be angry."

He just smiled at her and answered, "Never," and pulled her lips to his. For a brief moment, she wanted to fight him. The feel of his beard was too alien to her, but after the short reflexive annoyance, she fell into the kiss. She'd missed him so badly. She put her hands behind his head so he wouldn't be able to pull away for any reason. Arden put her hand on his face. His beard was still drenched.

Arden pulled away and buried her head into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry…for everything," she sobbed. "I-I shouldn't have…"

He held her tightly and shook his head. "Don't be. Don't be. I'm sorry I said…what I said to you…at Dmitri's fortress. There's no one else. No one else could be the mother of my children. No one else could be the love of my life. It's always been you. It will only be you."

* * *

William, still lying beside Elizabeth and Willie, cleared his throat, subtly trying to wake Elizabeth. She had fallen asleep, and though he hated the idea of waking her, there was something that had been gnawing at his thoughts since Death had left their presence. He coughed aloud. She squinted her face together and rubbed her eyes with one hand while holding Willie still with the other. She reached over and took Will's hand with hers and closed her eyes again. "Elizabeth," he whispered to her.

She looked over at him. "Yes?" Her eyes were still closed, but he could tell that she was listening by the look on her face.

"I need to talk to you," he said. "It's important."

"Okay, I'm listening," she answered quietly. "What's it about?"

"Willie," he replied. Her eyes popped open. She was straining to keep them open, but she was trying. "You might not have seen it, but I did. When Death was talking about sending someone his way to marry, she looked right at Jack and Angelica. What…what do you think that means?"

Elizabeth sat up and handed Willie to him. William took his son to the little boy's bunk and placed him in it. When he turned around, Elizabeth was wearing a hard face. "I thought I was the only one who noticed that," she said.

Will walked over and sat down beside her on their bed. "Do you think we're reading too much into this? She could have easily just been averting her eyes from me…" But even as he suggested it, William knew that there was no hope of it being true. He looked down at her hands and took them in his. "What do you think it means?"

Elizabeth looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm hoping nothing bad, but with Death…" she didn't need to go on. Everyone knew that Death never meant anything good. When she was involved, bad things would always be present. "Do you think Jack and Angelica noticed it? Or maybe know what's going on?" It was a possibility. There was no way that they hadn't noticed Death looking at them, but then it hit him. He looked up quickly. "What is it?" Elizabeth immediately registered his epiphany. That was something he loved the most about their relationship: they could read each other so easily.

"Angelica," he said.

"What about her?"

"She was killed. Jack was under Dmitri's possession, and he stabbed her," Will answered. "Elizabeth, she was dead. Then she came back. Surely she knows what's going on. Why would Death release her? They had to come to an agreement in something…"

Elizabeth looked away from him and cleared her throat. He could tell that she didn't want to ask what she was about to, but she went ahead, "Do you think she signed herself over to Death…do you…do you think Angelica will be the woman Death will send to Willie?"

William shuttered at the thought, the idea. Just imagining Willie and Angelica getting married one day made him feel weird. "Let's hope not," he answered. "I can talk to Jack before you all head to shore. Maybe he knows something."

"And I'll talk to Angelica when I have a chance," Elizabeth replied. She bit her lip and looked away. Without meeting his eyes, she whispered, "Why didn't you tell me she had died?"

William scooted closer to her and snuggled her into his chest. "I didn't want you to worry. She was back, so I thought it wouldn't matter." He sighed. "There's something else." Will took a deep breath. "I killed Barbossa."

Elizabeth pulled away from him. "What? Why? If it hadn't been for him, we might not have been able to get married."

"I don't know. I saw him, under the possession, murder Christopher. I just…lost control. I beheaded him, Elizabeth. I can't explain why I did it. It seemed to be the only way to avenge him, my first mate." He put his arm back around her. "I didn't want to tell you, because they had both come back. I figured as long as they were alive, it did not matter if they had died."

Elizabeth smiled. "I guess you're right." She slid from her sitting position to lie down. Will did the same thing and pulled her close. He smiled when she rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Angelica slipped her arms through the sleeves of her shirt. She could feel Jack's eyes watching her. "You're staring," she laughed.

"Can you blame me?" Jack replied.

She turned, buttoning the shirt. Jack had already gotten dressed. "I _am_ stunningly beautiful," she answered, smiling at him. "So I guess I can't blame you." Jack stood up and went toward her. He touched her face and drew her close to him. Angelica wanted to fight him but was distracted by his hand rubbing her face. "We have to check on Drake," she forced herself to say.

Jack placed his forehead against hers. "No, we don't," he argued. He put his hand on the nape of her neck.

Angelica swallowed, fighting the urge to kiss him. They had to see if Drake was alive. "We've waited long enough as it is," she whispered.

"And it was quite worth the wait." He leaned down to kiss her. Angelica turned her head to the side. Jack's lips met the side of her face.

Angelica put her hands on his stomach and gave him a playful shove. "We have to make sure he's alive." Lacing her fingers through his, she walked to the cabin door. Jack reached around her and opened it. When they walked onto the deck, they were surprised to find no Drake and no Arden. They had expected them to still be lying out there. Angelica released Jack's hand and walked over to the place where the couple had been left, as if that would help her find them.

"What a waste," Jack muttered. "I told you we didn't need to check on them."

Angelica sighed. Again, Jack had been right. She turned around and entered Jack's open arms. They walked back to their cabin.

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yeah I know it's been a while. I'm really trying. I promise. It's just been a difficult week with school and issues with family and friends. I'm doing the best I can.**

* * *

**JackxAngelica4eva: thanks. That means a lot:)**

**Upisdowngirl: I know right! I couldn't leave them apart with her being pregnant. I probably would have left them separated had it not been for that...but I've a soft spot for families being together lol**

**LotsOfLovin: We've already talked lol so I don't know what to say here other than thanks for the review:)**

**Dannyboy: Nah. I don't feel weird. We'll never meet. It's just friendly banter over the internet via Fanfiction.**

**amor pela vida: As usual...thanks:)**

**sabina: Thanks for the review and I'm trying but there are other people in the story so I can't have full focus on Jack and Angelica**

**guest: Thanks for the review. Sorry it took so long**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

Elizabeth glanced back to Will as she descended to the longboat that was waiting to take the group ashore to Port Royal. Her husband was talking to Jack, probably about her conversation with Will the night before. Angelica was already in the longboat with Arden and Drake. When Elizabeth got into the boat, she sat across from Angelica. Drake and Arden were engaged in some deep conversation. It gave her great joy to see the two of them happily together again. She looked at Angelica. "Will told me last night about…you dying," she began.

Angelica looked shocked. "I thought you already knew about that. I'm so sorry! I would have told you."

"It's fine," Elizabeth said. She swallowed down the fear of asking. "Death didn't let you go without getting something in return, did she?"

Angelica picked at her nails, not looking at Elizabeth. Elizabeth could tell that her friend didn't want to speak about it. Angelica took a deep breath and sighed but remained quiet.

"When Death was here with us and giving Will the deal, she looked right at you and Jack when she said that she would send someone for Willie." Elizabeth reached out and took Angelica's hand comfortingly. "You can tell me."

Angelica looked up, tears welling up in her eyes. Elizabeth suddenly wished she could take the past few minutes back, wished that she could take back ever asking, but she still needed to know. Angelica said, "We were hoping neither of you noticed it."

"We?"

"Jack and I," Angelica answered.

"What happened, Angelica?" Elizabeth asked.

"I promised Death the life of my daughter." She wiped a tear from her eye. "I think…I think Death intends on sending my daughter to marry Willie."

This was great news. It was so much better than when she and Will had feared that Angelica would marry Willie. It didn't make sense that Angelica was so upset. "This is wonderful, Angelica!" Elizabeth rejoiced. "Our children getting married someday…can you imagine it?"

Angelica cleared her throat, not looking at Elizabeth. "That's what Jack and I thought too, Elizabeth." The Spanish woman met the English woman's eye. "But Death said that she would send Willie someone once you and William were dead." Elizabeth let this sink in. Angelica tightened her grip on Elizabeth's hand.

"When?" was all she could ask.

"Twenty-six years," Angelica whispered.

Elizabeth tore her hand away from Angelica. It all made sense now. Why Angelica had been so upset earlier, why they hadn't spoken about this sooner. Ignoring the pain in her broken leg, Elizabeth stood to her feet and hobbled to the ladder on the side of the _Flying Dutchman _and struggled her way onto the deck. Jack and Will looked over at her.

"Will!" she shouted. Her husband ran to her and took her into his arms. "Did Jack tell you?"

"Yes," he answered. He buried his head into her shoulder. Will kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. "Jack, I need you to do something for me."

Jack nodded. "Anything."

"I need you to bring the doctor to the ship." The undead captain walked to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's selfish of me, Jack. But I need time with her right now. Time to process all of this. Please."

"I'll bring him, mate." Jack walked to the side of the ship and made his way to the dinghy that was waiting.

* * *

Jack offered Angelica his assistance to get out of the dinghy on by the dock of Port Royal. She gladly accepted it. With the talk of the demise of Elizabeth and Will, she and Jack had forgotten to tell them about the engagement. It seemed almost unimportant when compared to the limited time the Turners would have together.

Captain Sparrow led Angelica and Drake and Arden through the streets of the town. How he knew his way around she would never know. From his stories, his last visit here was not a happy one, and he had been to few places. But that didn't matter. Jack was almost witty enough to accomplish whatever he wanted.

When they got to the doctor's house, Drake and Arden stopped at the door. "We're going to let my cousins know that we're in town," Arden said. "We'll be back shortly." And with that, the couple was gone, walking off to some home in the town.

Angelica and Jack entered the doctor's home. There were two people talking to him already, their backs to the door. The doctor, an elderly man with white hair and a white beard, nodded to them. The pirates stood still beside the door, waiting. "Thank you, sir," the man said, shaking the doctor's hand. Something about his voice was familiar to Angelica. Jack must have sensed the familiarity as well because he looked at her with questioning eyes. The man and woman turned, and the two couples both froze. No words were said, but it was a mutual remembrance. The man nodded at Jack and Angelica; then he and the woman left the building.

Jack slowly looked at the doctor. "What can I do for you?" the older man asked.

"I am Jack Smith. This is my wife Angelica." She couldn't help but smile at his introduction, not that he had claimed to be a Smith but that he had claimed her as his wife. "I believe I am in need of some stitches."

"Come with me," the man said. Angelica and Jack followed the man to another room in the back. "I am Dr. Goddard. Let's see what the damage is." Jack removed his shirt, and Angelica helped remove the bandages. The doctor said nothing but went to a desk of things and came back with a needle and black thread. "This won't be too difficult." He began lacing the thread through Jack's wounds. "So what happened, Mr. Smith?"

"Strange things happen at sea, Doctor," he answered. Angelica looked away, smiling because the doctor would not understand what strange things Jack was referring to.

"This happened at sea? And it is not infected? What have you been doing to it?" the doctor asked, continuing to stitch Jack.

Jack took Angelica's hand in his. "My wife," it still gave Angelica the jitters to hear him call her that, "has been pouring alcohol over it quite frequently."

"Well, it is a good thing she has. Most sailors that come in here with injuries from sea are infected. People don't usually clean wounds at sea."

The doctor finished with Jack faster than Angelica would have thought, which was good because she wanted to go find the two people they had just seen. They couldn't have gotten too far. Jack paid the man for his services, and the two of them were on their way.

"So you really think it was them?" Jack asked, opening the door for her. "I mean, it would be an odd coincidence."

"Who else could it be? I'm sure. You saw the way they looked at us. They recognized us as well," she answered.

"I know," he sighed. "I was just hoping I was mistaken."

They looked around when they left the doctor's home. Although the couple may not have gotten far, there was no way to be sure which way they had gone. Then it happened. Around the corner came the two. They must have been waiting to see if it was truly Jack and Angelica, as Jack and Angelica were trying to see if it was truly them. As Angelica stood there with her fingers entwined in Jack's and debating whether to approach them, Philip and Syrena, who neither Angelica nor Jack had seen since the Fountain of Youth, walked straight toward them.

* * *

Arden and Drake walked down the dirt road to the little white house. There was a nice green lawn. Houses were on either side of it, as well as across the street. Her cousin had described in detail how to get there. Had it not been for her great memory, there was no way she could have remembered the directions. She had kept the letter with her, but being in the water so many times had destroyed its legibility.

Drake knocked on the door to the house. No one came. Drake released her hand and walked to the window, peering in. "Hello?" he called. Arden sighed. They should be here. This didn't make any sense. "Hello!" Drake tried again.

A man walked around the corner of the house. "How can I help you?"

Arden looked him up and down. She had never met her cousin's husband, and she could only hope that this was not him. He was bald and overweight. The only hair on his head was the beard that looked as if it had not been groomed in years. Marie – that was her cousin's name – had moved to Port Royal with her family when she was in her teens, but she had been beautiful even at that age. If she had settled with this man, Arden was going to have to slap some sense into her.

"My wife's cousin lives here. Do you know where they are?" Drake asked.

The bald man pulled a white cloth from his pocket and began cleaning off the white paint on his hands. "It's a tragedy, really," the man began. Arden already didn't like this story. "The wife – I believe her name was Marie, yes?" he asked Arden. She nodded. "She was pregnant, you see." Marie had never mentioned that in her letters. "But the baby was stillborn. There was nothing that could be done. That poor woman…she wouldn't leave the house for days. The man, Timothy, went back to work; I assume to help him move on. He got home one day and found her dead. Hung herself, she did." Drake slipped his arms around Arden. She rested her head against his chest. "The man couldn't deal with it, I guess. But who could blame him? He'd lost his whole family. He abandoned the house. No one has seen or heard from him since."

Tears welled in Arden's eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. She and Drake were supposed to be able to live with Marie and her husband while they got settled in Port Royal. This was supposed to be their fresh start. And that poor baby, why had Death taken it? What was the purpose of that? It was like Death knew what would happen and just wanted to see the lives of Arden and Drake crumble. Drake rubbed Arden's arm comfortingly. "So what are you doing here?" her husband asked the man.

"Me?" he replied. "Well, I'm fixing up the house, trying to make it look good enough to sell. The court doesn't want it sitting empty. Port Royal is becoming a popular place for people to live in. I was hired to recreate the look of the house and the lawn to draw more attention to it. It's going to be a nice place."

"And the inside? Are you recreating that as well?" It was the first time Arden had spoken since the news of her cousin's death, and it wasn't nearly as hard as she thought it would be, but even she could hear the crack in her voice.

"No ma'am. I'm not a decorator. They hired a woman to do that part. She's inside right now if you want to meet her." He walked to the door and led them inside. "Victoria!"

"Yes?" a voice came from up the stairs.

"Family of previous owners is here," he said. He turned to Drake and Arden. "I'll leave you with her. She can help you with anything you need." With that, he left the house.

The woman came to the steps. Everyone froze. Arden had the right mind to attack her. The redhead began her descent down the steps. "Hello," she said to them. Death stopped in front of them. "It's been a while, my friends."

* * *

"Did we leave you on the island?" Jack asked Philip. He seriously hoped not. Abandoning the missionary meant bad things in Jack's mind. He had been so adamant about supporting the missionary's position against Blackbeard.

"No, Jack," the man answered. "I was wounded and went back to Syrena for her forgiveness."

"And I'm assuming you got it?" Angelica asked. Jack, his hand in hers, rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. Her hands had always been so soft.

"I forgave him by letting him live. I got him off the island and got to the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. Barbossa allowed us passage. None of the men knew about it. We got off in Tortuga and found other means of getting to Port Royal. Philip had been trying to get here when his ship was destroyed by Blackbeard," Syrena answered.

"Well, I am glad to see that things worked out for you both," Jack said. He was uncomfortable with being in the open. Sure it had been years since he'd been there, but some people were likely to remember him. Drake and Arden had said that they wouldn't be that long. But where were they? He looked around, then met their eyes again. "It's been a pleasure, honestly. And we should catch up some time. But right now Angelica and I have to go." He gave her hand a slight tug.

"Your friends went that way," Philip said, pointing behind Jack. "They were headed to the houses beyond the town. Just keep going straight, and you'll find it."

"Thanks, mate," he said, turning that way. "I hope you and Syrena have a good life."

"Likewise," he said to Jack. The pirates left the missionary and the mermaid and headed in the direction Philip had pointed.

"What was that about?" Angelica asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Look, I am really sorry, but I don't like being here. There's no backup if we get captured, and believe me, there are plenty of people in this town that remember Captain Jack Sparrow." The truth was, he needed to get back to the ships as fast as possible. He had big things planned, and he wanted it to be done soon. Of course, he couldn't tell Angelica that because that would ruin the surprise. So they walked straight, searching for the other couple. On their way back Jack would stop by the doctor again to tell him about Elizabeth.

* * *

Since Jack and Angelica had gone ashore with Drake and Arden, Will and Elizabeth had been planning everything out. It hurt to hobble around, but Will had done the best he could not to have Elizabeth in motion much. Although it was tragic, learning about their short time left together had given Elizabeth a chance to find out Jack's plans.

Elizabeth called Cole over as Will had instructed. When the man came over, Elizabeth lowered her voice. "I can't go ashore because of my leg, but there is something I need for you to get. And it has to be done quickly."

"Yes, Mrs. Turner," he answered, "anything."

"First off, don't ever call me that again," she laughed. He smiled but remained quiet, waiting for her orders. "When you get off the dock, take a left. Continue straight until the third turn. Go right. If it is still there, there will be a shop. It's not large. It's called the 'Governor's Daughter.' Find a white dress. It doesn't have to be fancy. It just needs to be white. And get a white shirt as well." Elizabeth handed him a piece of paper with the measurements. "Make sure you get the right sizes. "There should be a florist nearby. I need you to get a dozen roses. I also need you to go to the bakery. There are a lot of them. It doesn't matter which. Just get some of the pastries." She handed him a small, velvet pouch. "There's more than enough in there to buy everything."

"Aye, madam," Cole replied. He lowered the longboat and went on the errand Elizabeth had designated to him.

* * *

**I've gotten lots of requests**** through PM's to talk about what happened with Philip and Syrena. That's why they're randomly in there.**

**What'd you think? Let me know. As always, if you'd like to see something, tell me, and I will try to do it.**

**Thanks for your support.**


	25. Chapter 25

**As always, I am so sorry it took so long.**

* * *

**LotsOfLovin: Thanks for the review. And yeah...I didn't want to kill her, but it had to be done**

**Upisdowngirl: Thanks**

**Guest: Thanks for the reviews. You find out in this chapter :)**

**Dannyboy: Thanks. My name is Courtney. Is it safe to assume that your name is Danny? Lol**

**Sabina: Thannk**

* * *

**Enjoy:)**

**CHAPTER 25**

Drake took hold of his wife's hand and moved to a protective position, blocking her from Death. "Last time I checked, we weren't friends," he said defiantly.

"Oh, but my dear Drake, last time you needed something I gave it to you, didn't I?" she replied.

Drake sighed. Of course she was right. She had sent back his wife and unborn child. He owed a great debt to her. It was doubtful that he could ever repay it, and at this point he figured it would be next to impossible to deny her anything. "What do you want?"

"I come to you as a gift from Calypso. Unfortunately, as you have probably already discovered, you no longer control the winds and tides, correct?" Death asked.

"Yes," he said curtly.

"Calypso sends her apologies. But in order to give you back your family, she had to relinquish the powers to another. It was not her first choice," she said. "Nevertheless, in a way to seek your forgiveness, she has offered you a life. A life in Port Royal that without her would be impossible." She smiled at them. "A life in this very home."

Arden hadn't spoken. Drake had assumed this was because of her cousin's death. But once the redhead had finished saying what she had just said, he could feel her tense up. Try as he might, he couldn't guard her from Death because she fought to get a good look at the other woman. "You expect us to live here! After you took the lives of my cousin, her child, and her husband?" she shouted. Before Drake could stop her, Arden had slapped Death across the face, leaving behind a red mark.

"You wretched little mortal!" Death shouted, holding her cheek. "It was not my decision. It's not like I decide every single person that dies every single second. I'm not omnipotent. There's only one being that is, and it is certainly not me. It was His decision. I just didn't argue." She moved her hand. "Anyways, Calypso wants me to give you this house. It technically belongs to no one. Everything in here can be yours."

"And we're supposed to just take it without anyone saying a thing about it?" Drake asked. This woman was daft if she believed it work like that.

"No, I expect you to pay for it with the money previously belonging to your wife's family. It's yours if you want it." Sighed and looked at her nails. "Unfortunately, you have minutes to decide. Victoria will awaken soon, and your decision must be before she does."

"You mean you didn't kill her too?" Arden retorted.

"Not yet." She turned around. "Make your decision before I reach the top of the stairs, Beagleys."

Drake turned to his wife. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Arden. We can start over." Surely she could see the positives of taking this house, right?

"Start a new life in the house where Marie ended hers?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he said frankly, "if that's what it takes. I want to give you the life you so deserve, Arden. I know that means living here…but isn't it worth it?" Arden looked around the house. Drake could almost see her imagining Marie living here, the life she could have had if her child would have survived. She looked back into his eyes. Without speaking, she nodded. It was a slight nod, but a nod nonetheless. Not looking away from his wife, he called to Death, "We'll take it."

"That's what I thought." Death said nothing else.

Arden fell into Drake's open arms. They walked outside.

* * *

Jack and Angelica walked together, searching for Drake and Arden. "Did you tell Elizabeth about the engagement?" Jack asked.

Angelica answered, "No. I should have, but it seemed unimportant when compared to…the other news. I didn't want to say anything."

Jack put his arm around her shoulder. He loved her so much. Although he would never admit it to her, she made him a better person. He used to never put anyone else above himself. Angelica swooped back into his life, and everything changed. "I think it would have made them happy to have some sort of ray of light in the darkness now enshrouding them." It was only after he had said it that he realized how that could be taken as him chastising her. He quickly added, "But I think it might have been a good idea not to. It could have made things worse." He kissed her head. "Better to play things safe."

Angelica wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned into his side in silent agreement. Jack remained quiet. He wanted to enjoy this moment with her. He didn't even want to imagine what poor William must be going through. But in a way, he knew exactly how he felt. When Death had finished claiming Bootstrap Bill, she had told him, down to the second, how much longer she would have to wait before he became hers. He shuddered at the thought. But his time left was still more than Will's time left. "What's wrong?" Angelica asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. She had probably felt him tense at his thoughts.

"You seem so quiet. You're usually talking," she laughed. "It's different."

"I'm just thinking," he answered.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Would you ever want to live in a town like this? Not Port Royal, of course, but another town?" he asked.

Angelica sighed. "I haven't given it much thought, actually. One day, perhaps, but I enjoy living on the ocean far too much to be thinking about leaving it right now." She let go of him and looked into his eyes. "What brought this about?"

Jack smiled and took her hand. "Well, I just kind of figured, with us getting married, you might want to take time away from the sea." To be honest, it calmed him to know that Angelica loved the sea just as much as he did.

"I've thought about it, but I'm afraid I would get bored living in a town. There's just so much you have to do to survive in one. I would become frustrated, always being cooped up on land. I don't know if that's really the life I want." She smiled at him. "At one point, that's what I always wanted with you, but now I can't imagine a life with you that's not at sea."

"So you would never want to live on land with me?" he asked.

"What's this about?" she asked him.

"Oh, nothing," Jack lied. "Just wondering." Drake and Arden were walking toward the pirates. "Ah, there they are." Jack stopped moving and waited for the others to reach them. Once they got close enough, Jack asked, "So the two of you are coming back to the _Dutchman_ with us, aye?"

"We're planning on it," Drake answered.

Jack nodded, and the four of them began walking back to the doctor's house.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the deck. Cole wouldn't be too much longer, hopefully. Willie had woken up and was now running around the deck. She already dreaded the day that he grew up. So for now, she just wanted to enjoy watching him run around. The crew seemed to treat him like a little mascot, always willing to do something odd to make him happy. There was one time that she could distinctly remember when Willie had become particularly restless. Some of the men had creating almost a jungle of ropes for him to climb on and play. That didn't make her nervous. What had made her nervous was when Christopher, a rope tied to him, had crawled to the crow's nest with Willie in his arms and jumped off to make a type of swing for the little boy. Will had laughed; she had screamed. Needless to say, Willie was the entertainment when the crew became stressed.

Elizabeth was about to call Willie over to her when black fog rose from the deck. She immediately had a bad feeling about it, and she froze. What confirmed her fear was Will's face of shock. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. His tight grip on her only made matters worse. Then she appeared. Death stood in front of them.

"Hello," she said to them cheerfully. She looked down at Elizabeth's leg. "You haven't had that checked yet? Yikes. It must hurt." She didn't the least bit sympathetic. Opening her palm, she came toward Elizabeth.

William drew his sword and pressed the tip of it against Death's neck. "You won't lay a hand on her," he growled.

Death looked from Elizabeth to Will. "I was going to help her. As a favor…from a friend," she answered calmly. "Now if you'd rather me not, I can leave." She pulled her hand away. "It's your choice, William."

Fog rose from the wooden boards. William's face remained hard, his sword still drawn. Without a clue as to why, Elizabeth wanted to know how Death could help her. She silently willed her husband to say something. The fog was at Death's waist. Somehow Elizabeth knew that if it went much farther, Death would disappear, and she knew that William would not listen to a thing Death said. He'd hated her since she'd killed his father. He acted like he was the only person to ever lose a father. Well, he wasn't; and he needed to learn that. Her father had been killed as well. Sure, it had hurt beyond measure when he'd died, but she didn't hold it against Death. Everyone died eventually. Biting back her doubt, she shouted, "Wait." The fog began shrinking back to the deck.

"Yes?" Death asked.

"Who asked you for the favor?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Well, when he died, he didn't know what was going on with you and William. Once I returned to my home, I met him. He was nice guy. It's a shame he had to die when he did…" Death paused for a second. "He didn't ask to come back. No, he asked for one thing. He wanted me to help the two of you in any way possible. So here I am, doing what I can for you." She smiled at Elizabeth. "I'm going to heal your broken leg."

"Who asked the favor?" Elizabeth repeated.

"Oh, right," the redhead answered, "it was Christopher."

Will lowered the sword. "Christopher?"

"Yes, now, if you'd be so kind…" Death let the sentence hang but motioned to Elizabeth's leg. William nodded and stepped aside. With an open palm, the woman touched Elizabeth's broken leg.

Pain surged through her. Elizabeth's hand flew to the side and grabbed Will's leg. She held back a scream. Then it was over. She released her husband's leg and looked down at her own. She moved it back and forth. It didn't hurt anymore. Looking up, she locked eyes with Death. "Thank you," she whispered, standing to her feet. "Thank you so much."

William offered Death his hand. "Thank you." The other woman accepted the handshake. The fog rose up and claimed her. Death was gone once again.

Cole's longboat was approaching the _Dutchman_. Elizabeth needed to do something extra for him to thank him for running the errand so quickly. She couldn't see Jack or Angelica yet. With any luck, they would be just a little while longer so she and Will could finish up. A moment later, Cole was climbing aboard. He walked over to her, carrying everything she had requested of him.

"I did the best I could," he said, breathing deeply. There was a trace of laughter in his voice. "I ran all over that port."

"Thank you, Cole," Elizabeth said.

The man handed her the pouch that had once contained the money that he was to use. "I even managed to have some change."

Elizabeth refused the pouch. "Keep it…as compensation for your hard work."

His face lit up. "Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Cole walked away.

William went to Elizabeth. Helping him would be much easier now that she could walk.

* * *

"What do you mean you won't come aboard with us?" Jack shouted. Angelica wanted to disappear. The doctor had been so nice to them, and here Jack was screaming at the poor man. "There's a woman out there who needs your help!"

"It's not my policy to go out to a ship to help someone, sir. She should have come ashore like the rest of you." He was obviously just as angry as Jack was but better at keeping his voice at bay. "Good day to you," the man said before turning and going into the back.

Angelica sighed. He wouldn't be returning to argue with Jack. She put a hand on his arm. "Let's go, Jack." She gave him a slight tug. "It'll be fine."

The foursome walked through the town, headed to the longboat that would carry them back to the ship. They were quiet. Jack and Angelica had been quiet since they'd left the doctor's, but Drake and Arden had been quiet since they had met back up with them. Angelica wanted to ask what was wrong but didn't know how to ask. Jack was the one to speak up. "So you found your cousins?" he asked.

Arden rested her head against Drake's chest as she walked with his arm safely around her. Drake answered for her, "Her cousin is…gone."

"Gone like…gone? Or gone like…away for a while?" Jack asked. Angelica struggled to keep back her laughter at Jack's oddly asked questioned but managed for Arden's sake.

"Gone," Drake replied.

"I'm so sorry," Angelica whispered, touching Arden's arm.

"It's not all bad," Arden answered. It was obvious that her upbeat voice was fake, but no one commented on it.

"What do you mean?" Angelica asked.

"We're getting the house," she said.

They were getting the house. Angelica smiled. But the thought also made her sad. She had grown fond of Arden and could honestly say that she was going to miss her. "Congratulations," she said. "But if you don't mind my asking…how?"

"Death," Drake answered. "She was in the house. She offered it to us."

Neither she nor Jack had anything to say. It was safe to say that both of them were in shock. Death never did anything for anyone. Either way, Angelica was happy for them. After all that the two of them had been through, they deserved a quiet home to raise their child.

The ride to the _Dutchman_ was silent. No one had spoken since Drake's announcement. Angelica sat next to Arden. The women were across from the men. Angelica found herself blankly staring at Jack as he helped Drake row them through the water. As badly as she wanted to, she couldn't tear her eyes from him. He was hers; and she was his. The thought itself put her in a state of bliss. Then Jack met her eye. She could feel the heat on her face rising and silently willed herself not to blush. That would be far too embarrassing. Jack smiled at her.

The rest of the time she just stared at the ocean as it moved along, resisting them from leaving the port. She didn't know what Jack had been so worried about. They'd made it out fine.

When they finally made it to the ship, she and Arden were the firsts to board. Things were different on the deck. There was nothing fancy, but the deck had obviously been cleaned. The desk from Will's cabin had been dragged to the middle of the deck. On it were pastries. Elizabeth ran over to her, which was more shocking than anything. "Your leg," Angelica said.

"I'll explain it all later," the other woman answered.

"What is this?" She motioned to the deck. Elizabeth got on one side of her, and Arden got on the other. They each took one of Angelica's arms. They began leading her to the captain's cabin. "What's going on? What is this?" she repeated.

"Your wedding!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Angelica turned her head, trying to find Jack, but he was gone, as were William and Drake.

* * *

**What'd you think? Let me know:)**


	26. Chapter 26

**I know. I know. It's been FOREVER! But I started college this semester, and it seems that all of my professors assigned projects at the same time. I am soooooooooo sorry it's been soooooooo long. **

** I made this chapter extra long as an apology:)**

* * *

**guest: Thanks. And I'm sorry it took so long. But it's here now:)**

**Eponine Sparrow: Thanks for the review and the kind words:)**

**WolfPirate: Hahaha thanks!**

**LotsOfLovin: Haha it made your world flow happiness? That review makes my world flow with happiness! Thanks!**

**Dannyboy: Thanks. And I've always liked the name Danny. I've liked it since my childhood favorite show "Danny Phantom" lol**

**Sabina: That's ok. I'm just glad you're reviewing!:)**

* * *

**So I know I said this was the last chapter, but I will put an Epilogue after this. So stay tuned!**

**Oh, and btw, Jack talks about his past and working for the East India Trading Company. I got this from the Wikipedia page on of the** **_Black Pearl_. I added stuff of course, but the concept was from online.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

**CHAPTER 26**

"So," Captain Turner began, "did she have any idea?"

Jack looked over to his friend. As Arden and Elizabeth had taken Angelica into the captain's cabin aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, Drake and William had taken Jack to the captain's cabin aboard the _Black Pearl_. He slid his arms into his new shirt. "Not a clue," he answered. Then he added sheepishly, "I'm just that good."

"Yeah, Jack," Drake laughed, "you're just that good."

Jack ignored his comment, but hearing Drake's voice finally gave Jack the solution he had been searching for. "Drake," he said. "When will you and Arden be moving into Port Royal?" He hoped it wasn't soon.

"We're not sure," the man answered. Drake and Jack had told William about the arrangement with Death, and William had told them about Elizabeth's leg and the gift from Christopher. Will seemed just as interested in Drake's answer as Jack was. This was because Jack had gone to William with his problem. After Gibbs was killed, his plan went down the drain. Drake was the best option they had. "I guess whenever we want. Arden might need some time before we move into the house, but we'll probably just stay somewhere in town until she's ready. Why do you ask?"

Jack put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Would a month be enough time, do you think?" he asked.

Drake was obviously confused but went ahead and answered, "I would imagine so."

This was just what Jack was hoping. His heart beat faster. Joy rose up in him. But there was still one more question he had to ask. "Do you think she would want to be at sea for that month, or is she tired of it by now?"

"I don't know, Jack. What is this about?" was his answer.

"How would you and Arden like to captain my ship for a month? I would have entrusted this to Gibbs, but…" he didn't need to continue. They all knew what had happened to the first mate of the _Black Pearl_.

"And it would be difficult for me to captain both," Will added.

"But why would you need a captain. Jack, you have to catch me up here," Drake said.

"Right," Jack replied, clearing his throat. "Many years ago, before I even met young William here, I ran across this island. No one lived there. Before I went searching for the treasure of Cortez – another story for another day – I rescued slaves that Beckett had ordered me to take to the New World – I worked for the East India Trading Company. Things went terribly wrong after that. It's a long story. Anyways, they lived there for nearly a year. Now it's mine. It's off the coast of South Africa. Anyways, I was hoping to take Angelica there. You know, to spend our first month there as husband and wife."

"And you need someone to captain your ship while you're there?" Drake filled in.

"Precisely," he answered. "So…could you do it?"

Drake nodded. "I'll talk to Arden."

* * *

Angelica looked between her two friends, Elizabeth and Arden. She wasn't sure what to say. She had not imagined their wedding would be so soon. "How did you know we were even engaged?" she asked. They hadn't even been engaged a full day yet. Jack had said that no one knew about it. But that was Jack. He liked to keep people on their feet.

Elizabeth smiled. "He told Will before all of you went ashore, and Will told me when you left."

"And he told Drake when we were walking through town, and Drake told me when we left you and Jack at the doctor's home," Arden added.

"So Will and I began preparing for the wedding at the first opportunity," Elizabeth continued.

Angelica didn't know what to say. Jack had planned everything. Then she said, "I thought it best not to say anything, especially after we told you and Will…" she didn't finish the sentence. "We thought it would seem rude to drop two bombshells like that." She smiled. "But I wanted so badly to tell you."

"Don't worry about it. It's a blessing and a curse to know what's going to happen to us," Elizabeth answered. "We know that we have to make every moment special." She tried to sound upbeat, but Angelica could hear the hint of sorrow in her voice. "And you can't really blame Jack for telling Will. Had Gibbs been here, Jack would have told him, but…" she stopped. The conversation had somehow taken a turn for the depressing, and Angelica didn't know what to say or do to change that. Silence hung in the air for a few moments.

Arden, the one who had been relatively quiet, spoke up, "Angelica, look at this dress!" The woman held up a white dress. It wasn't a wedding dress. It was just a causal white dress, but Angelica couldn't be happier. She hadn't expected a dress. She hadn't expected a wedding today. She walked over to the dress and took it into her hands. It was so soft.

Angelica couldn't stop the smile from taking over her face. It broke her heart. She hadn't expected any of this. Tears blurred her vision. Her voice thick, she whispered, "I can't wait to put it on." She shrugged off her coat and took off her boots. "I can't believe this day is actually here."

* * *

Just a short while later, Jack stood on the deck of the _Black Pearl_, just outside the captain's cabin. Directly to his left was Drake. Next to Drake stood young Willie. William stood in front of the door to Jack's cabin. There was a wide plank connecting the _Pearl_ to the _Flying Dutchman_. From the captain's cabin of the _Dutchman_ emerged Angelica, escorted by Arden and Elizabeth. She was wearing a white dress that reached her feet. She had her boots on. Her hair had not been done. It was natural, the waves flowing over her shoulders.

Neither of the crews was present. Jack was respected by his crew, but he was not particularly close to them; most hated the idea of a woman aboard the ship in the first place. So it was no surprise that they were not watching the wedding. William's crew went about their merry way below decks.

The women made their way to the plank. The chatter between Jack, Drake, and William silenced. Jack watched Angelica closely, following her with his eyes. Arden and Elizabeth gave her away to Jack then took their places beside her. Death smiled.

She was in the air, above the ship. She couldn't be seen. Beside her stood her new Angel of Death, Harvey Calhoun. "Am I still supposed to disrupt them?" he asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Death looked over at him. Her Angel was no longer her servant alone. Calypso had given the powers formerly held by Drake to Calhoun. He served them both. Of course, he was more Death's than Calypso's. Death had previously told him to ruin the wedding. "No, it's fine. They'll get married at some point. The sooner they are wed, the sooner they will have their child." She turned and looked at him. "Besides, they'll both be mine one day."

Calhoun took Death by the hand. She instinctively flinched away. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "You're just so beautiful."

Death grinned. "Give me time. After Dmitri…" she didn't need to finish. Calhoun knew.

They turned their attention back to the wedding ceremony. Jack put his hand on Angelica's face and kissed her. There was a sting of hatred for Angelica, but Death had to give her credit. No matter what she had thrown at that Spanish woman, she had somehow returned it. Angelica had wit. Death looked away from the ceremony. She and Calhoun vanished.

* * *

Jack looked into Angelica's eyes, the eyes of his wife. "I love you," he whispered. He was acutely aware of their friends around them, but for the moment, he was alone with Angelica. He could honestly say that he had not been this happy since Davy Jones had raised the _Pearl_ for him. This was far better than that. Jack pulled Angelica closer to him and buried his face into her shoulder.

A few moments later, they pulled away from each other. Elizabeth immediately hugged Angelica. Jack shook the hands of both William and Drake. He hugged Arden after Angelica did. The group walked back over to the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_ to eat the pastries Cole had gotten from Port Royal.

Jack chatted with William about Elizabeth and Angelica playing with little Willie. He wanted a child, but the idea of having children only led to the thought of the fates of Elizabeth and William. Still, he couldn't wait to have that daughter. Drake and Arden were talking off to the side so as not to be heard. Jack could only figure that it was about his request. Will continued talking to him, but Jack didn't register a thing he said. He was watching Angelica and Elizabeth, fully captivated by the love they both had for the child. He couldn't have chosen a better woman to bear his children.

Drake and Arden approached. Elizabeth and Angelica seemed to notice that something was important. "We've talked about it," Drake announced. He smiled at Jack, and Jack's heart leapt. "And we'd love to help."

"Help with what?" Angelica asked.

Jack, not hearing Angelica, pulled Drake into a friendly embrace. "Thanks, mate," he said. He turned to Arden and hugged her as well. "If there is anything I can do for you, just let me know."

"What's going on?" Angelica asked again. Having known Angelica for half of his life, he could hear the restrained aggravation in her voice.

He looked at her. "Well, love, Drake and Arden are going to captain the _Pearl_ for me," he said.

"But I thought they were getting the house in Port Royal," she paused. "And I thought we were remaining at sea."

"Oh, my dear, we are!" Jack laughed. "They are going to captain the _Pearl_ for a month so we can have a honeymoon!" Angelica walked over to him and pressed her lips against his.

The sound of a throat clearing broke the two of them apart. Jack looked over. Calypso stood on the deck. "I believe a 'congratulations' is in order," she said. All of the pirates remained silent, trapped in a stunned awe. The goddess smiled. "There is no need to fear me as you fear my friend. Death is not here. She came, saw the wedding, and left."

"She was…here? Death was here?" Angelica asked.

Calypso nodded. "With her new Angel: Harvey Calhoun," she answered. "But you mustn't worry. She has agreed to leave you all be. She will not interfere until it is time for…well, I think it's best I not go into detail. She'll come back when it is time to collect the last deal she made with you." Calypso clasped her hands together. "Let's not burden down the happy day with sad anticipation." She looked directly at Jack. "I believe you intend to go back to Kerma?"

Jack nodded. "How did you know?"

"I am the sea, Jack," she simply said. "But, by my calculations, that could take up to a month to get there. Then your honeymoon will be virtually pointless, will it not?"

"I hadn't much thought about it like that to be honest," Jack said quietly.

"Fret not, Captain Sparrow," Calypso replied. "I have since long forgiven you and the Brethren Court. I will not be known as the evil wretch that Death is known to be. Though she is my friend, I believe she has shafted you in the worst of ways. I believe she is taking your daughter, correct?" She directed the question to Jack and Angelica. They didn't answer. She sighed. "Kerma is off the coast of South Africa. It's the Lost Island. I will take you there. After your month-long honeymoon, I will bring you back to the Caribbean."

Jack smiled, completely speechless. Since when did a goddess do anything for normal people?

* * *

It took only a few hours for Jack to sail the _Black Pearl_ to the island he and Angelica would be staying on for a month. Calypso had gotten them close, but not taken them directly to the island. Angelica was standing by her husband at the helm, silently wondering how he had planned everything out. She looked over at him. He was wearing a sheepish grin. He obviously knew she was looking at him. Wrapping her arm around his, she asked, "When did you find this island? You've never told me about it before."

"I was working for the East India Trading Company, under the command of Cutler Beckett," Jack said. "He wanted me to find the Lost Island of Kerma for him. He wanted the treasure. He knew I found it but wouldn't give him location. That was when the _Pearl_ was known as the _Wicked Wench_. Beckett then wanted me to transfer his 'black gold' to the New World. I wouldn't do it. I took the slaves to Kerma and left them there. Beckett and I had a fallout shortly after that. He branded me and sank my ship. I tried saving it. As I was dying, I made a deal with Davy Jones. He rose the ship, along with myself, for thirteen years. Then he came after me, but I've told you that story.

"The slaves have since left Kerma, with my help of course. They had built a rather large house to live in. There were nearly forty of them. I claimed the house as my own and used to visit on occasion. I haven't been back in years." He looked at her. "Now it's ours."

The ship approached the island. Angelica walked over to Elizabeth. "Will I see you when we get back?" she asked her friend.

Elizabeth nodded, smiling. "We'll be waiting in Tortuga," she answered.

Angelica pulled Elizabeth into a hug. Then Willie came over, and Angelica swept him up into her arms. "I'll see you soon," she told the little boy. The young Turner kissed her cheek and put his arms around her neck. The Spanish woman then handed the boy over to his mother.

Jack and Angelica said the rest of their goodbyes as they crawled into the longboat. Jack looked up one last time and shouted to Drake, "Take care of my ship!"

When the dinghy finally reached the shore, Jack got out then helped Angelica. After covering her eyes with a blindfold, he put his hands on her shoulders and led her through the island. Not that the blindfold did much anyway: she wouldn't have been able to see through the thick vegetation. Still, it added a sense of suspense to the whole thing. "Don't let me fall," she said.

He kissed her cheek. "Wouldn't dream of it, love," he said, but she had known him long enough to hear the hint of laughter in his voice. As if he had planned it, Angelica's foot caught a rock, and she stumbled. Jack's hands on her shoulders were her only hope. He pulled her back up against himself and froze. "That was close," he chuckled.

"What did I just say?" Angelica asked.

"Won't happen again. You have my word."

Angelica could feel his body shaking with laughter. "When can I take this blindfold off?" she questioned him.

"Almost there," he said. They walked like this, with the occasional stumble, for a few more minutes. When at last they came to a stop, Angelica's heart stopped. Jack's breath was warm in her ear when he whispered, "Are you ready?" Before she could answer, Jack removed the blindfold.

Angelica wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she was thrilled with what she saw. There was an opening, like someone had knocked down all of the surrounding trees. A house was stationed in the center of the opening. To the right of the house was a fresh water lake, or at least Angelica assumed it was fresh water. A wooden dock stretched into the lake, and a wooden gazebo branched from it. There was a boat, quite like a dinghy, tied to the dock.

Her attention turned back to the house. It was a large as the house of Port Royal's governor; it was made of stone. There was even a large stone porch. On it was a wooden bench and two wooden rocking chairs. "Where did all of the stone come from?" she asked quietly.

"I brought it for the slaves to build with. I brought iron as well. Anything they needed to make themselves comfortable. Most of that was used inside. They quite liked the island. Once I assured them it was safe to go back without the Company trying to get them, they left with me. I took them home. In return, they left all of the furnishings in the house. Would you like to go inside?" he said.

They walked up onto the porch. The double doors leading inside were wood with iron trimmings. Jack pushed them open. Windows allowed the sun to light the room easily, but there were torches anchored to the wall with iron for the dark nights. On both sides of the first room was a curved stone stairwell. The left one led to a third floor, and the second disappeared under the other stair case. There was a catwalk leading from staircase to staircase. Iron safety rails ran the length of the stairs. Straight under the two staircases was an open area. Inside was a large wooden table in what could only be classified as a kitchen. In the space the two pirates were currently standing were a few cushioned sofas.

Jack and Angelica walked to the kitchen. It was open on the two sides. The only wall was the one between the room and outside. Through both sides were large, empty corridors that circled back to the parlor. Scattered through the corridors were arrangements of tables, chairs, and sofas. Angelica even spotted a few chess boards. "Shall we go upstairs? All of the rooms are on the second and third floors."

Angelica nodded and let Jack lead her to the second floor. The largest room, their room, was on this floor, accompanied by six other rooms. All of them had a sofa and a bed in them. All of the furniture was either wood or iron. The furniture in the room belonging to Jack and Angelica was a mixture of iron and wood. The bed was iron, but everything else was wood trimmed with iron. There were two large windows on either side of the bed. The ceiling was higher in their room than any of the others. There were two closets concealed by wooden doors. Angelica half-expected them to be stocked. But they weren't.

On each floor was a room quite like the parlor as well as a kitchen. Angelica guessed the kitchen on the main floor, which was at least three times as large as the ones on the other floors, was the main kitchen. She didn't know what they were all for, but she loved them.

"I had this dream once," Jack said.

"Oh, really? I didn't know you dreamed. I thought only sane people did that," Angelica replied.

Jack put his hand under her chin and kissed her lips. "I completely agree. But it wasn't that kind of dream. I had this hope that one day I might live here. Give up pirating and retire to this quiet estate." He smiled. "When I'm much older, mind you." He put his hand behind her neck and curled his fingers into her hair. "I had this dream that one day you and I would live here. After our daughter marries Willie. Our son could take the _Pearl_. We could live out the rest of our days here. On our island."

Angelica removed his hat. "I'd love that." She stretched up and kissed her husband. "But we have many years to go, Captain Sparrow. And right now, I want to live in this moment. With you."

"I couldn't agree more, Mrs. Sparrow," he said. It was the first time he had called her that. She smiled. Jack kissed her. And their honeymoon began.

* * *

**I am putting the Epilogue in for a bit more closure. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Please leave a review!**

**And PLEASE forgive me for taking so long!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi everyone! This is the final piece of "Pirates of the Caribbean: Lost in Transit"**

**When you get toe the end of this, I want to ask you to review. I don't care if you've reviewed before. I want one final opinion of my story. It would mean the world to me. It doesn't matter if you've read the entire story and never review...I just want one on this last part. I want a review of the story as a whole. Please.**

* * *

**LotsOfLovin: Thanks. I was trying to be funny-ish, but I was also being serious. Reviews like yours mean the world to me. Thank you for reading my fic:)**

**WolfPirate: I wrote it as fast as possible. I'll discuss a sequel at the end. There's a lot that will have to go into that...so idk.**

**Guest: Thanks:)**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**38 years later**

Angelica sat on the bed beside Jack. He had dozed off into a deep sleep about an hour before. Her hand was in his. They had been on the island for twelve years now. Jack was nearly seventy years old. Their daughter, Julia, had been married to Willie for twelve years. William and Elizabeth had been dead for twelve years. The last two times William had been allowed on land, they had gone to the island.

The _Black Pearl _and the _Flying Dutchman_ had become sort of a mini fleet. They had always traveled together. Willie and Julia grew up together, blinded of the fact that they were destined to be married. Jack and Angelica had been married two years when she conceived their daughter. It had been one of the most bittersweet moments of her life. She would finally have a child, Jack's child. But that meant that the days of William and Elizabeth were numbered. Willie was about four years older than Julia, but she had been his only playmate. They were nearly inseparable.

William and Elizabeth had another son. His name was Ethan. He was born a few months before Jack and Angelica's son, Alexander. When Willie married Julia, Willie took control of the _Flying Dutchman_, after their honeymoon of course. William and Elizabeth lived about a month after their eldest son's wedding. Then Death showed up and claimed them. Calypso had relieved Willie from his curse long enough for his parents' burials on Kerma. Then he became the new Davy Jones.

After the passing of her best friends, Angelica lost her desire to be at sea. Jack had understood. They spent three months preparing Alexander to become the captain of the _Black Pearl_. He was only twenty-four years old when he took the ship as his own. Ethan became his first mate. Once every six months they would return with fresh supplies for Jack and Angelica in case they needed them, but the island was pretty well stocked with everything, everything but rum. And Alexander always brought plenty of that.

Angelica had always secretly wanted them to marry Drake and Arden's daughters. They had one son and twin girls. But she would never tell Alexander or Ethan about her wishes. She and Elizabeth had talked about it, but the two of boys were too much like pirates. They were a lot like Jack was before Angelica entered his life the second time. Maybe one day they would settle down and have children like Julia did. She and Jack loved their grandchildren. Willie and Julia had one boy and one girl. Jack began coughing. Angelica had a feeling they would never get to see their grandchildren again.

Jack's eyes popped open, and he sat up, gasping for air. Angelica rubbed his back. He smiled at her. She wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth. He was growing weaker every day. His once adventurous eyes now reflected his failing health. "Thanks, love," he whispered coarsely. His brown hair had gray littered throughout it, much like her own. His face was wrinkly; Angelica liked to pretend that hers wasn't, but she knew very well that it was.

"Anytime, Captain," she whispered back. Jack relaxed against the pillow. They had shared this room for nearly forty years, and they had been some of the best of her life. Well, their time at sea with their children was probably the best. But being on the island with Jack was a close second.

The bedroom door opened. Angelica knew exactly who it was. "Hello, Captain and Mrs. Sparrow," Death said. Angelica met her eye. Death had not changed at all in the past years. "Your time is almost up. Out of respect for you, I came here to claim you in person, as I did with William and Elizabeth." She walked over to the bed and sat beside Jack, across from Angelica. "You have about three minutes, Jack."

Jack sat up and placed his hands on Angelica's face. "I love you, Angelica. I always have." He coughed into his forearm, leaving blood on his white shirt. He was short of breath. "If…if I could…give you any-anything," he struggled to speak. Angelica wanted to tell him it was okay, but she knew he wouldn't stop until he had finished what he wanted to say. "I would…give you back…the years of my life…when we were apart. But I can't." He coughed again into his arm. "I want…I want you to know…that you are…the best…the best thing…that's ever happened to me."

Angelica leaned down and kissed him; she tasted the blood he had been coughing up. "I love you, Jack." She looked over at the table beside the bed. There were six envelopes. They were written out to Willie, Julia, Alexander, Ethan, their granddaughter Sophia, and their grandson Mason. Inside each envelope were two letters to each person, one from Jack and one from Angelica. After Elizabeth and William had passed away, Jack and Angelica had become a parent figure to the Turners' children. They had all grown so close that they only thought it right to give a letter to each of them. The letters were a way of saying goodbye to them.

"Elizabeth and William are waiting for you," Death said.

Jack slid his wedding ring off of his finger and handed it to Angelica. They had gotten rings a few months after their wedding. His was gold. Angelica had a diamond in hers. Angelica slid hers off as well. She placed them on top of the letters. Her ring was half on top of Jack's, like they were intertwined. Angelica slid up under sheets with Jack who was lying down again. He wrapped his arm around her. Angelica rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. "I'm ready," Jack whispered. Death leaned forward and put her hand on Jack's face. "Does it hurt…to die?"

"No," the redhead answered.

Angelica held her breath. Jack went rigid. His heartbeat slowed. "I love you, Angelica," was his last words before his heart completely stopped. Angelica buried her face into his chest and sobbed. She had already braced herself for this moment, but it didn't stop the hole from taking over where her heart had once been. She curled her fingers into Jack's shirt. It felt unnatural to be resting next to Jack without feeling his heart pound against his chest.

"I suppose you are ready as well?" Death asked quietly.

"Yes!" Angelica wept. "Please. I can't…I can't live without him." She had lost him once before. She couldn't do it again.

"Is there anything I should do after I take you to him?" Death asked.

"Tell my children." Angelica felt Death touch her hand. She stretched up and kissed Jack's lifeless cheek. "Tell our children," she corrected. Angelica took her last breath.

* * *

Angelica opened her eyes. Jack was standing above her. He was young again. He looked like her normal Jack, but he wasn't wearing a coat, a hat, a vest, or boots. His shirt was a spotless white, and it showed the top of his chest. On his head was his signature bandana, but he didn't have any of the jewelry that he usually wore. He offered her his hand. She took it, and he helped her up. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a white dress that hit the top of her knees. She felt the ring on her finger and looked to see her wedding ring. She quickly glanced at Jack's left hand. He, too, was wearing his wedding ring.

Angelica wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. It was then that she realized where they were. They were inside Death's castle. Angelica had been here only once, and it had not been a happy time. The door opened.

Jack released Angelica, and she ran to embrace her best friend. "Elizabeth!" she rejoiced. "It's been so long!" Then she moved to hug Will.

Will and Elizabeth were both barefoot like she and Jack, and Elizabeth was wearing a white dress that reached the top of her knees, identical to the one that Angelica was wearing. William was wearing the same type of shirt as Jack. Both of them were also wearing their wedding rings. "What are we doing her?" Jack asked.

"We're servants of Death," William explained. "There a few more of us. We do little things around the castle for Death, maybe go to the Land of the Living for her. But we mostly stay here. It's a privilege to be her servant."

Elizabeth jumped into the conversation. "How are our children?" she asked quickly.

"Willie and Julia have two children, Sophia and Mason. Ethan is the first mate of Alexander, who is captain of the _Pearl_. They're all wonderful!" Angelica answered.

Elizabeth grabbed Will by the arm. "Did you hear that?" she laughed. "We're grandparents!"

The group of friends walked through the caste, Elizabeth and William giving a tour while Jack and Angelica told stories of the children and what they had become. Angelica figured there could be no better way of spending eternity than with her friends.

* * *

There was a large hole in the ground. Inside the hole were two caskets side-by-side. The left one held the body of Captain Jack Sparrow. The right one held the body of Angelica Teach Sparrow. Together they had lived, and together they had died. Around the hole was Julia with Alexander and Willie on both sides of her. Calypso had lifted Willie's curse so he could attend the funeral. Sophia and Mason stood next to each other, hand in hand, between their Uncles Alexander and Ethan. They were both under the age of ten. On the other side of Ethan were Drake and Arden and their children. Alexander and Ethan had been taken to Port Royal by Calypso to bring Drake and Arden to the funeral. Calypso and Death had both respected the Sparrows, the Turners, and the Beagleys.

Julia held a wooden box in her arms. It contained the letters that everyone had written back to Jack and Angelica. They had done the same thing for Will and Elizabeth. Alexander walked over to her and took the box. No one spoke. He crawled onto the ground and placed the box into the grave with Jack and Angelica. They all dropped a handful of dirt into the hole. The men took shovels and began filling the grave.

It took them half the time to fill the hole as it had taken to dig it. Alexander picked up the white cross that was to be used as a grave marker and began driving it into the ground. The names of the deceased were already carved into it. Julia reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver necklace. It was basically just a chain, but it had Jack and Angelica's wedding rings around it. Julia hung it on the cross.

Everyone silently took one last look at the graves. Will and Elizabeth had been buried beside Jack and Angelica, and their rings were also on the cross that marked their graves. The group turned and walked toward the house. It would be difficult to live without Jack and Angelica or Will and Elizabeth for help, but they had to start on their own adventures. They would spend a few hours at the house before going back to sea, their real homes.

* * *

**I'm not gonna lie...it kinda made me sad to write this. But I had to give them a long life with a piece of final closure.**

**Obviously, if I write a sequel, it will take place between Chapter 26 and the Epilogue. If I decide to write one, it will probably be about the children and their lives growing up together. I will have to come up with a plot and such, and that will take a while. If you want me to write one, leave it in your review. If you think it's a bad idea, leave that in the review as well. Whatever the majority of reviews say, that's what I'll do.**

**Please tell me what you thought of the story as a whole. I'd love to hear from all of you.**

**If you've made it to this line, I want to thank you. The fact that you've read my entire story and all of my ramblings:) You're the people that keep me going!**

**If I do write a sequel, it will take a while. So be patient. I'll give it till April 30, 2013, to make my final decision. I will post May 1, 2013, in an Author's Note to tell you my decision.**

**Thanks again:)**


	28. My decision about a sequel

Hi everyone! Sorry it's been soooooo long! I've made my decision about a sequel.

If I do a sequel, it will take place after Chapter 26 and before the Epilogue. The synopsis is the following:

**When the dead begin leaving their graves, Death must turn to the wittiest person she knows: Jack Sparrow. If anyone can help her figure out who is cheating her, it is Captain Jack. Now he, Angelica, Elizabeth, and William take their mini fleet (of two ships) across the Caribbean for any sign of where this monster might be and how to stop it.**

**As if the Sparrows and the Turners were not already under enough pressure, Willie Turner and Julia Sparrow have disappeared. Not only using their resources to help Death, they must now find their children. Angelica's deal with Death has promised Julia to marry Willie. If either of them is taken by the creature who is giving the dead back their life, Death will have no choice but to take revenge.**

So yeah…that's that. It will focus mainly on Willie and Julia, but of course Jack and Angelica will be big parts as well. If you think the above synopsis would be a story you would like to read, please leave a review and let me know. I'm only going to write it if I know you will enjoy it.

One more thing:

I have a second account on Fanfiction. The username is wutshedmenamebee and the story is called "Voldemort's Chosen One." Give it a look if you like Harry Potter!

It's a first-person story about a fifth-year girl who was chosen at birth to bear Voldemort a child. It takes place in years 5-7 at Hogwarts.

So anyways, leave a review and tell me if you would like to read the sequel. It will be called "Pirates of the Caribbean: Of the Grave" If I get enough reviews, I wanted to be able to upload the first chapter by July 2013, but that's not going to work because of the Harry Potter one. I'll update when I can upload the new story. It'll be on my bio, and in the last part of the Harry Potter one, in case you want to read it:)

It's a pleasure to have you read my story! Thanks everyone!


End file.
